


Gravity of love

by AngelJul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, Dracula Influence/References, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Hunted, Hunted Vampires, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Неужели мы это сделали? – произнесла она, но даже сквозь ее вроде бы спокойный тон можно было услышать взволнованные нотки.<br/>– Еще рано об этом говорить, Марин. – Алан откинул бесчувственное тело ненужного уже безымянного наемника, из горла которого все еще текла горячая кровь. – Самое сложное нас ждет впереди.<br/>Стоило ему произнести эти слова, как вампир, тело которого снова стало напоминать <i>тело</i> человека, а не высушенную лягушку, открыл глаза. Совершенно живые, <i>карие</i>, глаза. В которых отразилась такая ненависть ко всему живому, что Алан и Марин, не сговариваясь, отступили на несколько шагов назад, в солнечный свет, проникающий сверху, и приготовились к атаке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity of love

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Teen Wolf Teen Bang 2016
> 
>  **Артер:** **innokentya**  
>  **Примечание:** за идею текста взят сюжет сериала «Дракула»; семейство Хейл живы; шерифа зовут Джон; Стайлз-центрик.  
>  **Предупреждения:** поверхностная вычитка; упоминания пыток, смерти ГГ в прошлом, Стайлз!вампир.  
>  Чтобы послушать фанмикс, нажмите на обложку.

[ ](https://music.yandex.ru/users/dzhulia.lew4enko/playlists/1001)

  
_Любовь — единственная страсть, которая не выносит ни прошлого, ни будущего.  
Оноре де Бальзак._

_Жизнь без любви — не жизнь, а существование. Без любви жить невозможно, для того и дана душа человеку, чтобы любить.  
Максим Горький_

Сакура.

Во дворе, словно в насмешку над ним, цвела раскидистая _сакура_.

А он, словно пес, прикованный к столбу в центре этого самого двора длинной тяжелой цепью, был вынужден смотреть на нежные прекрасные цветы. Металлический ошейник, сдиравший при каждом движении кожу на шее в кровь, не давал забыться и очень ярко напоминал о том, что Дженим вовсе не на прогулке, дабы любоваться этим чудесным цветением.

У него не осталось сил на сопротивление. Бешенство ушло после вторых суток истязаний, и теперь Дженима хватало лишь на то, чтобы лежать под ледяным проливным дождем и молча смотреть на цветущую сакуру, стараясь не думать про Калеба. Хотя… дождь все скрывал, смывая слезы.

Дженим даже не знал, за что с ним так обращались. За то, что они с Калебом были вместе? Неужели их наказывали за это? 

Его избивали плетями и дубинками до потери сознания. Не гнушались пустить в ход и тяжелые сапоги, отбивая увесистыми пинками все внутренние органы. Когда же Дженим терял сознание, его на некоторое время оставляли в покое, а вечером приходили снова: обливали ледяной водой, приводя в чувство, и начинали все заново. 

Дженим был настолько обессилен и измучен, что желал скорее умереть. Но, похоже, его мучители считали это роскошью, а не наказанием. 

Когда под вечер, закончился дождь и стражники пришли снова, Дженим отполз ближе к столбу, сотрясаясь всем телом.

– За что? – прошептал он. – За что вы так со мной обращаетесь?

Стражники проигнорировали его шепот, сняли цепь со столба и ударили Дженима плеткой по и без того исполосованной ранами спине.

– Поднимайся! – приказал один из них, наматывая цепь на руку. – Живо!

Дженим, на дрожащих ногах, держась за столб, с трудом поднялся, чтобы в следующее мгновение полететь вперед от сильного рывка цепи. 

– Что, гаденыш, ноги не держат? – Презрительно скривился один из стражников, пока другой смеялся. – Тогда ползи. – И, не дожидаясь реакции Дженима, он снова дернул цепь вперед. 

Джениму ничего не оставалось, как действительно поползти, по лужам и грязи, теряя последние силы. Он не знал, куда его тащат, но очень надеялся, что его мучения после этого прекратится. Как же он ошибался.

Его притащили к сложенному огромному костру, в центре которого был установлен столб. Дженим было порадовался, что это для его, но стоило увидеть, кого туда привели, как откуда-то взялись силы. Дженим рванулся вперед.

– Нет! Калеб, нет! – Дженим рвался и рвался, не осознавая, что делает хуже только себе. – Опустите его! Прошу вас! Вы же схватили меня, оставьте его в покое… – Он даже не заметил, как перешел на шепот, ведь все было бесполезно. Калеб смотрел только на него, на лице не было ни единой эмоции. 

– Прости меня, – одними губами произнес он прежде, чем в костер кинули зажженный факел. 

После этого Дженим обезумел, даже не запомнил, как с удвоенной силой пытался освободиться, отбиваясь от обступивших его стражников. Не запомнил он и того, как кричал и рыдал в тот момент, в память врезалось лишь одно – испуганный взгляд Калеба. Единственное, что выдавало его страх.

– За что… – повторял, словно мантру, захлебываясь слезами, Дженим. Он чувствовал, что силы от недавнего всплеска иссякли совсем, и осталось ему недолго. Радовало одно – его мучения закончатся, и там он будет вместе с Калебом.

***

В какой-то момент Дженим очнулся от того, что снова стало холодно и сыро. Оглядевшись по сторонам воспаленным взглядом, он понял, что снова находится во дворе, прикованный к столбу, а его окружили странные люди в красных балахонах, с надвинутыми на лица капюшонами.

К нему подошел один из них, по всей видимости, предводитель, с каким-то рогатым черепом.

– Мне даже тебя немного жаль, – скривился мужчина, покачав головой, – но Клыкастый не смог бы принять это предназначение, он и так был проклят, но ты… ты совсем другое дело. 

Мужчина кивнул кому-то за спиной Дженима и его тут же поставили на колени, запрокинув голову и надавив на подбородок, чтобы открыть рот. 

– Ты, мальчик мой, примешь проклятье за Кровожадного Калеба, – нараспев произнес он, после чего поднял над головой череп. – Да будет так! – прокричал мужчина торжественным тоном, от чего толпа позади него загалдела громче, что-то напевая.

Дженим попытался мотнуть головой, но стражники держали крепко. Мужчина наклонил череп, и Джениму в рот полилась странного вкуса кровь, которой он едва не подавился. Закашлявшись, он зажмурился, чувствуя, как кровь льется на лицо, стекая по шее и груди, пачкая те лохмотья, что некогда были его белоснежной рубашкой. Он не понимал, что происходит. Но тут послышался знакомый звук, с которым клинок выходит из ножен, и Дженим в панике распахнул глаза.

Тогда он и получил ответ, который перечеркнул всю его жизнь одним движением клинка.

Дженим растерянно моргнул, еще не до конца понимая, что нестерпимая боль, которую он почувствовал, совсем не от ударов стражников, а от клинка, перерезавшего ему горло. Он упал на колени, до сих пор ощущая на своей шее железный ошейник, и попытался закрыть глаза, но не смог. Он услышал родной и знакомый голос, который уже никак не мог услышать. Вскинув голову, Дженим увидел Калеба. В белой свободной рубахе и кожаных штанах. Одежда была такой же, как при их первой встрече. И стоял Калеб под цветущей сакурой…

Дженим протянул к нему руку:

– Калеб… – прошептал он, чувствуя, как его накрывает темнота. – Калеб…

Дженим рухнул на колени, воздуха отчаянно не хватало, шею жгло огнем, прямо над тяжелым ошейником, а перед глазами все так же стоял Калеб.

– Калеб… – в последний раз прошептал Дженим и потерял сознание.

***

Вокруг все еще была тьма, но тянущая боль в вывернутых руках потихоньку начинала ее развевать. Дженим пошевелился и открыл глаза, тут же крепко зажмурившись от резанувшего по глазам яркого солнечного света.

Он все еще жив, но почему? Дженим медленно поднял голову, открывая глаза, и осмотрелся – он висел высоко над полом, зацепленный закованными в кандалы руками за крюк, торчащий из потолка. Странным было то, что боли в истерзанном теле вообще не ощущалось. И руки скорее не болели, а просто затекли от неудобного положения. Дженим нахмурился, попытался пошевелиться, но тут звякнула цепь на кандалах и практически в этот же момент в конце темного коридора, куда не проникал яркий свет из маленького окна высоко под потолком, скрипнула дверь. Послышались шаркающие шаги. 

Дженим пытался всмотреться в приближающегося человека, но лицо того скрывал глубокий капюшон балахона. 

– Почему я жив? – закашлявшись, прохрипел Дженим, как только человек подошел достаточно близко. – Где я?

– Такова цена за непокорность твоего избранника, – ровным голосом произнес человек. 

– Что? – не понял Дженим. – Избранник? Калеб? Причем здесь он?!

– Мы не смогли бы наказать его, потому что он уже был богомерзким созданием. – Мужчина запрокинул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Дженима. – Поэтому, мальчик мой, Орден Серебряного Полумесяца решил, что расплачиваться за его грехи будешь ты. 

– Он был обычным человеком! – закричал Дженим, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна ярости, напополам с душащим чувством потери. – А вы сожгли его заживо! 

– Он был волчьим отродьем! – Мужчина сжал увесистый крест на шее. – Дитя луны и ночи! Ты выбрал себе в пару волка, а значит, ты тоже виновен! За это Орден сотворил из тебя монстра, который обречен на вечные мучения и тьму! 

Монах отошел и с силой толкнул Дженима, раскачивая так, чтобы он при движении попадал под лучи солнечного света. И стоило им коснуться его кожи, как Дженима прошила сильная боль, словно его тоже сжигали заживо. 

– Дженим Цепеш был приговорен к бессмертию… – начал было мужчина, но Дженим уже не мог совладать с той яростью, что закипела внутри при упоминании Калеба, подогретая болью от ожогов солнцем. Во всем теле словно заклокотала сила, вырываясь из неведомых глубин. Дженим с ненавистью посмотрел на мужчину внизу и резко дернул руки вниз. Цепь на удивление легко поддалась, порвавшись. Но Дженим не обратил на это внимания – он спрыгнул на каменный мокрый пол, поднял голову, перехватывая взгляд мужчины, и клыкасто улыбнулся. В глазах монаха, попятившегося назад, застыл первобытный ужас. Похоже, Орден и сам не знал, кого создал.

Стайлз зацепил клюшкой мяч, подкинув его несколько раз, и обернулся на Финстока, собираясь спросить про предстоящую игру, но вопрос застрял в горле. 

– Стайлз, бросай уже! – окликнул его Скотт, измучившись ждать, стоя в воротах. 

Стайлз же решил, что тронулся умом, не иначе, потому что рядом с Финстоком стоял _Калеб_. Такой же высокий, широкоплечий и сосредоточенный, как раньше при их тренировках. Изменилась только прическа – теперь волосы были коротко подстрижены и уложены «ежиком», да прибавилось щетины на высоких точеных скулах. Стайлз подавился воздухом, чувствуя, как на него вот-вот обрушатся воспоминания давно минувших дней.

– Эй, чувак! – Неожиданный хлопок Скотта по плечу немного привел Стайлза в чувство.

– Кто это? – охрипшим от нахлынувших эмоций голосом спросил он. 

– Ты про кого? – Начал осматриваться по сторонам Скотт.

– Вон тот парень, рядом с Финстоком. – Стайлз указал клюшкой, в которую, даже не заметно для самого себя, вцепился так сильно, что едва не погнул ее.

– А, этот! – Скотт заметил наконец, про кого говорил Стайлз. – Вроде новый преподаватель.

– И откуда ты это знаешь? – Стайлз даже не пытался отвести от этого человека, так похожего на Калеба, взгляда. 

– Эллисон. – Пожал плечами Скотт, как будто это все объясняло, но потом исправился и пояснил: – У Лидии мама вчера видела его на собрании, ну и рассказала ей. А Лидия – уже Эллисон.

Стайлз красноречиво фыркнул. Девчонки.

– И по какому предмету? – спросил он.

– По литературе. – Скотт отбросил свою клюшку на траву и принялся стягивать перчатки.

– По литературе, значит, – задумчиво повторил Стайлз, вспоминая, когда у них в расписании стоял этот урок. 

– Только не говори, что ты из этих. – Скотт пихнул его в бок, удивленно посмотрев в глаза.

– Из каких, из этих? – Недовольно поджав губы, напрягся Стайлз. 

– Ну, ты же вроде как… – замялся Скотт. – Лидия… 

– А ты имеешь что-то против? – с вызовом спросил Стайлз, чувствуя, как от раздражительности Скотта хочется огреть клюшкой. Он тряхнул головой, избавляясь от этого заманчивого желания, и снова посмотрел на Калеба… на нового, пока безымянного, преподавателя литературы. 

– Нет, чувак, мы же друзья, просто ты никогда не говорил, а тут… – Скотт так забавно смутился и начал извиняться, что Стайлз решил сжалиться.

– Расслабься, Скотти, – ухмыльнулся он. – Лидия все еще безраздельно владеет моим сердцем, даже несмотря на то, что все еще считает, что такой неудачник как я даже безответно любить ее недостоин.

Скотт виновато улыбнулся, а Стайлз на мгновение прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Он должен срочно узнать все, что можно об этом преподавателе. А главное – почему тот выглядел, как Калеб.

***

– Ты можешь объяснить мне… – Стайлз ворвался в клинику и заговорил с самого порога. Как он себя сдержал, чтобы не позвонить Дитону еще по дороге, осталось загадкой даже для самого Стайлза.

Но стоило увидеть живого Калеба, как внутри что-то сломалось, позволив вырваться наружу всей той буре чувств, которую Стайлз столько веков благополучно подавлял. И сейчас эта стихия захватила контроль над ним. Да настолько успешно, что Стайлз с трудом мог говорить из-за вылезших клыков и усилившейся жажды. 

Дитон спокойно перевел взгляд от животного, которого осматривал на Стайлза. За долгие годы знакомства он успел привыкнуть ко многим… особенностям Стайлза. 

– Для начала успокойся. – Дитон вернулся к сидевшей на столе собаке. – Тебе нельзя так сильно нервничать или злиться, ты же знаешь, из-за этого твоя защита от солнца может перестать действовать. Точнее, – он красноречиво посмотрел на сережку в правом ухе Стайлза, которая уже начала теплеть, – она может перегреться и перестать действовать. К тому же, из-за твоих клыков ты начинаешь шепелявить, что усложняет восприятие твоей быстрой речи.

Стайлз против воли улыбнулся, усаживаясь на стул в углу кабинета. Дитон не изменял себе и в любой ситуации мог прочитать нотацию, завуалировав ее под что-то другое. Например, под мягкий совет. 

Прикрыв глаза и сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Стайлз представил себе небольшую полянку за городом, в черте леса. Там ему всегда было спокойно: никто не знал про это место, поэтому там природа была практически первозданной. Стайлз всегда ходил туда успокаиваться и наслаждаться пением птиц. И там он почему-то не чувствовал себя таким древним и одиноким. 

– Стайлз? – позвал Дитон, вырывая его из приятных размышлений. – Вижу, ты последовал моему совету, что удивляет. 

– И долго я так просидел? – открыв глаза, спросил Стайлз, понимая, что действительно успокоился, подавив поднявшуюся буру внутри. Да и тело немного затекло от долгого сидения в одной позе. 

– Достаточно, чтобы я закончил со своим пациентом. – Дитон снял и выкинул перчатки в мусорную корзину, после чего отошел к раковине мыть руки. – Так что тебя так взволновало? 

Стайлз сделал еще один медленный вдох и только после этого начал говорить:

– Калеб… точнее, парень, который выглядел до ужаса похожим на него. Как две капли воды, представляешь!

– А Калеб?.. – обернулся Дитон. Стайлз только сейчас вспомнил, что не рассказывал ему про Калеба и отношения, которые их связывали. 

– Это мой наставник и близкий… друг. Мое проклятье изначально предназначалось ему, но последователи гребанного Ордена назвали его отродьем ночи и сожгли на моих глазах, чтобы сломить меня окончательно. А сейчас, спустя столько веков…

– Ты встретил его двойника, – кивнул Дитон. – Ты знаешь, кто этот человек? Или лучше спросить – где ты его встретил?

– В школе. – Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и запрокинул голову, прослеживая глазами трещину на потолке, начинавшуюся из самого угла. – Кажется, он новый преподаватель.

– Новый преподаватель, значит, – задумчиво и как-то загадочно произнес Дитон. – Подожди пару минут, я сейчас вернусь.

Стайлз кивнул, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Он знал, что стоит ему переключиться на обдумывание случившегося и у него поедет крыша. А это чревато очень неприятными последствиями для окружающих, в том числе и для Дитона, его верного помощника на протяжении многих лет. Если бы не Дитон, Стайлз до сих пор мог гнить в том склепе.

Хлопок гулким эхом разнесся по пещере. Следом послышался стук мелких камней, дробью рассыпавшихся по полу. Затем раздался еще один хлопок, гораздо громче и мощнее. Этого каменный свод не выдержал – из-за взрыва отвалилась плита приличных размеров, разбившись о мощенный пол пещеры. В образовавшееся отверстие скинули веревку, по которой, один за другим, спустились три человека в черных одеждах. Пыльное пространство прорезали лучи света. Двое из них, увидев, что находилось в центре пещеры, быстро переглянулись. 

– Вы только посмотрите! – воскликнул третий. – Здесь же горы золота! Кто в наше время хранит золото в таких местах?

Двое снова переглянулись, но промолчали. Их интересовало не богатство, собранное здесь. Их интересовал саркофаг, который располагался в центре. Пока их третий спутник восторгался золотом и драгоценностями, примеряясь, сколько сможет унести за раз, они приблизились к, даже на первый взгляд, устрашающей крышке: высеченная на ней фигура, застывшая в адских муках, вызывала дрожь во всем теле. Но тот, кто находился внутри…

– Ты уверен, что это он? – Девушка скинула капюшон и присела на корточки, изучая изображения на боках саркофага, пока ее напарник рассматривал крышку. Его голос прозвучал глухо, но твердо:

– Уверен. Я не мог ошибиться.

– Я на это надеюсь, Алан, – мрачно произнесла девушка и замолчала, сосредоточившись на рисунках. 

Какое-то время были слышны только тихие восклицания и вопли восхищения третьего человека, который отыскивал все больше и больше золота по углам. 

– Нашла, – после нескольких минут молчания тихо произнесла девушка, стирая с очередного рисунка слой пыли.

– Нажимай, – кивнул тот, кого она назвала Аланом. 

Девушка кивнула и без промедления нажала на потайную кнопку. Послышался скрежет застаревших механизмов, в воздух поднялось еще больше пыли, и крышка начала медленно сдвигаться.

– Что там у вас? – подал голос третий. – Еще драгоценности?

– Да, и очень много! – крикнула девушка. – Иди, посмотри!

Мужчина присвистнул и направился к ним:

– Не знаю, как вы, а я потрачу свою долю на то, чтобы перебраться куда-нибудь на тропический остров.

Девушка странно улыбнулась, глядя на своего напарника. Как только третий человек подошел и склонился над открытым саркофагом, Алан схватил его за плечо, чтобы тот не отшатнулся.

– Это не драгоценности… – заторможено произнес мужчина. – Это… это вампир! – Он посмотрел на тех, кто позвал его на эту авантюру, и до него стало медленно доходить, что здесь происходит: – Вы хотите его оживить!

– Для этого мы и взяли тебя с собой. – Девушка широко и неприятно ухмыльнулась. Пока она отвлекала мужчину, Алан успел достать кинжал из ножен на голени и быстрым движением перерезал ему горло. Горячая кровь хлынула на сморщенное, высохшее от долгого голода тело некогда сильнейшего вампира. Первородного вампира. Девушка кинулась к другой найденной ранее кнопке и нажала на нее, чтобы лезвия, которыми было проткнуто тело вампира, спрятались в основание саркофага.

– Неужели мы это сделали? – произнесла она, но даже сквозь ее вроде бы спокойный тон можно было услышать взволнованные нотки. 

– Еще рано об этом говорить, Марин. – Алан откинул бесчувственное тело ненужного уже безымянного наемника, из горла которого все еще текла горячая кровь. – Самое сложное нас ждет впереди.

Стоило ему произнести эти слова, как вампир, тело которого снова стало напоминать _тело_ человека, а не высушенную лягушку, открыл глаза. Совершенно живые, _карие_ , глаза. В которых отразилась такая ненависть ко всему живому, что Алан и Марин, не сговариваясь, отступили на несколько шагов назад, в солнечный свет, проникающий сверху, и приготовились к атаке.

– Что ты помнишь про семейство Хейл? – Дитон вернулся, убирая на ходу телефон в карман джинсов.

– Хейл? Это то милое семейство, которое я спас от горячо любимого мною Ордена? – Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз и заинтересованно посмотрел на него. Вообще, он думал, что заснет, пока дождется возвращения Дитона.

– Именно, – кивнул Дитон.

– Какое отношение Ка… тот парень имеет к ним? – Стайлз выпрямился на стуле, всю сонливость как рукой сняло. 

– Самое прямое, Стайлз. – Дитон улыбнулся своей странной улыбкой. – Он сын Талии Хейл и зовут его – Дерек.

– Дерек? – Стайлз почувствовал, как внутри снова поднимается та самая мешанина чувств, которую он не так давно успешно подавил. 

Он мог встретить Дерека еще десять лет назад? Десять! Он мог не чувствовать себя пустой оболочкой себя прежнего уже десять лет назад…

– Если ты не прекратишь себя жалеть, мне придется напоить тебя отваром из чебреца, – строго сказал Дитон. 

Стайлз кинул на него предостерегающий взгляд. Он чувствовал, как глаза начали краснеть, и хорошо бы, если от слез. Но нет, от жажды, точнее, от голода. Тоска напополам с болью по Калебу смешались в одно неопределимое чувство, и теперь оно начинало срывать Стайлзу крышу.

– Мне кажется, на пару дней у тебя стоит отобрать твою защиту от солнца. – Дитон посмотрел на него пристальным взглядом, покачав головой. 

– Ты же знаешь, что у меня останется ночь, – Стайлз снова начал шепелявить. Сейчас его идеальный самоконтроль начал сбоить, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Потому что Дерек был рядом, только руку протяни. Но в тоже время был чертовски далеко.

– Джон проследит, чтобы ночью ты спал в своей постели. – Дитон отошел к стеллажу с травами и пару мгновений что-то изучал, затем взял банку с серо-коричневой травой, отсыпал немного в бумажный пакетик и протянул Стайлзу. – Заваривай и пей это перед сном, поможет улучшить самоконтроль. 

Стайлз принял пакетик и благодарно кивнул.

– А теперь расскажи мне, почему я не видел Дерека десять лет назад, – попросил Стайлз, поднявшись на ноги начав наматывать круги по комнате. Из-за эмоций он не мог усидеть на месте.

– Он в тот момент гостил у своего дяди, в Нью-Йорке, поэтому ему повезло, что он не ощутил на себе, каково это — едва не сгореть заживо, – ответил Дитон.

– Да, хватит с него и одного раза, – Стайлз иронично хмыкнул. – Как жаль, что я не достал эту сучку.

– Ты и так значительно проредил Орден, – заметил Дитон.

– Да, но недостаточно сильно. – Стайлз скривился. – К тому же, Кейт все еще жива. Если бы я знал, что…

– Если бы Дерек был тогда в особняке и ты бы его увидел, то попался бы охотникам снова. И на этот раз склепом бы не отделался, – раздраженно перебил Дитон, а Стайлз замер посреди кабинета. 

Оказывается, Дитона можно было вывести из себя! Это был первый раз с момента знакомства, когда Дитон показал какую-то эмоцию. Видимо, Стайлз действительно вел себя как подросток, которым все его и считали.

– Ладно, согласен, – кивнул он. – Я и сейчас с трудом могу себя контролировать, а тогда... я бы вряд ли помог Хейлам, упустив охотников.

Дитон одобрительно на это кивнул, после чего махнул на дверь:

– Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя здесь застал Скотт, то тебе нужно поторопиться.

– Да, точно, я забыл, что он скоро придет, – спохватился Стайлз. – Если что, я позвоню. И спасибо за травку!

Дитон на это только закатил глаза и Стайлз отчетливо понял, что тот едва не сказал что-то вроде «Только не вздумай курить!», но вовремя вспомнил, что перед ним не глупый подросток. 

Скотт подъехал к клинике на своем байке, едва Стайлз успел скрыться за поворотом. Он до сих пор не понимал, как так вышло, что Скотт стал его другом. Какая может быть дружба между многовековым вампиром и подростком, страдающим астмой, спросите вы? На удивление, достаточно обычная. Поначалу Стайлз сам удивлялся этому, но со временем привык к этому глупому подростку с косой челюстью. И тогда все стало действительно нормально: они часто играли в видеоигры – один из плюсов современности, тренировались и ночи напролет смотрели фильмы, поедая в огромных количествах пиццу, тако и прочую вкуснятину. 

– Чертов замок! – Стайлз с чувством пнул по дверце шкафчика, замок на которой никак не хотел открываться. Через десять минут звонок на его первый урок в новой школе, а он застрял тут, как последний идиот!

– Чувак, – послышался голос позади, – попробуй четыре ноля. У всех замков стандартный код, когда ты получаешь шкафчик. 

Стайлз недоверчиво нахмурился, но попробовал предложенный код, после чего замок с тихим щелчком открылся. Он удивленно обернулся.

– Спасибо! – поблагодарил Стайлз, поднимая с пола рюкзак.

– Не за что! – улыбнулся парень, помялся немного, но потом все-таки протянул руку, – Я Скотт, Скотт МакКолл. А ты новенький, да? 

– Ага, – Стайлз не задумываясь, ответил на рукопожатие. Он не чувствовал опасности от Скотта. – Стайлз Стилински.

– О! – радостно воскликнул Скотт, но потом почему-то расстроился. – Ты меня не помнишь, да?

– А должен? – нахмурился Стайлз, стараясь не паниковать. Если Скотт раньше знал сына Джона, то у них могли появиться проблемы. 

– Ну, мы познакомились перед тем, как вы уехали, – объяснил Скотт, теребя в руках лямку рюкзака. – Пару раз ходили в парк аттракционов.

– Что-то такое припоминаю, – натянуто улыбнулся Стайлз, решив подыграть, – но очень плохо.

– Неудивительно, – кивнул Скотт. – Ты столько пережил. 

Стайлз не успел ответить, потому что раздался звонок и Скотт, сделав страшные глаза, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.

– Если мы опоздаем, то математик нас живьем съест, – пожаловался он.

Стайлз бы поспорил на эту тему, но смог только улыбнуться. Математик их живьем не съел, но вот после уроков оставил на наказание за то, что Стайлз и Скотт то и дело переговаривались. 

Дружба со Скоттом продолжалась уже пять лет, но все равно, пока Стайлз доверял ему не настолько, чтобы рассказать правду о себе. Или же дело было не в доверии, а в оставшихся охотниках Ордена. Не стоило подвергать Скотта, единственного друга, риску. И поэтому тому лучше не знать, что Стайлз бывает у его босса в клинике по личным вопросам.

***

Весь вечер Стайлз слонялся по дому, сгрызаемый каким-то странным чувством тревоги, чего раньше у него никогда не возникало. Скотт повел Эллисон на свидание, Джон был на ночном дежурстве, поэтому Стайлзу было даже не на кого отвлечься, а мысли, так или иначе, приводили к Дереку.

Стайлз дошел до того, что готов был взвыть. Он не мог успокоиться, поэтому заварил безвкусную траву Дитона, пожалев, что ее нельзя скурить. Хотя, даже если он и попытался бы, то его все равно бы не проняло, вампирский метаболизм бы не позвали. Поэтому, не оставалось ничего лучше, чем пойти спать. Стайлз так и сделал. 

Только сразу заснуть не получилось: Стайлз долго крутился с бока на бок, не переставая думать о случившемся днем. И мучился до тех пор, пока не подействовала трава Дитона. Но даже когда Стайлз заснул, то не смог отдохнуть, потому что ему приснился сон. Сон про Калеба.

Стайлз не мог разобрать, то ли это воспоминания, потревоженные случившимся сегодня, то ли то, что он очень соскучился и нуждается в Калебе. Но итог один – Стайлз проснулся на влажных от пота простынях и больше не смог заснуть. Видимо, поэтому ему и пришла безумная идея навестить Дерека.

Стайлз выбрался из постели, даже не переодевшись со сна, и направился к окну, решив не заворачиваться. Его вело вперед только одно – желание хотя бы просто увидеть Калеба. Точнее, Дерека. Нужно как-то приучить себя называть его только Дереком. 

Благодаря скорости, присущей вампирам, Стайлз оказался у особняка Хейлов в лесу через пару минут, жалея, что не спросил у Дитона, где точно поселился Дерек. Хотя, это было не сложно выяснить. И начать Стайлз решил с единственного окна на втором этаже, в котором до сих пор виднелся приглушенный свет ночника. 

Стайлз без усилий забрался по водосточной трубе на второй этаж и прокрался по карнизу до нужного окна, порадовавшись, что он достаточно широкий, чтобы он мог стоять. И, похоже, Стайлзу несказанно повезло, потому что комната, на поверку оказалась спальней Дерека. Стайлз замер у окна, забыв, как дышать. Потому что Калеб… Дерек теперь выглядел иначе: днем Стайлз успел рассмотреть изменения только мельком, сосредоточившись на лице. Но сейчас ему никто не мешал изучать лежащего с книгой в кровати Дерека. На носу у него, были очки в черной модной оправе, которые в купе с аккуратной щетиной смотрелись просто шикарно. Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, неосознанно приникая к окну еще ближе. 

Дерек неторопливо читал книгу, похоже, совсем не обращая внимания на время. Короткая стрижка выглядела необычно, Стайлз привык видеть его с длинными по плечи волосами и теперь жадно впитывал каждую новую изменившуюся деталь. 

В память почему-то врезалось то, как торчали в разные стороны высохшие после душа волосы. И татуировка на спине, между лопаток. Стайлз зацепился за нее взглядом, вознося хвалу небесам за то, что Дерек собрался спать без майки и старался не думать о том, каково бы было провести по черным завиткам, выделяющимся на смуглой коже, языком. Как бы отреагировал на это Дерек. Как бы сейчас стал отзываться на эту ласку…

Задумавшись, Стайлз оступился и врезался носом в стекло, потеряв равновесие. Дерек тут же отвлекся от книги и посмотрел прямо туда, где стоял Стайлз, словно чувствуя его присутствие. Но Стайлз в последний момент успел спрыгнуть на землю и сбежать. Он все же не хотел попасться на подглядывании за своим переродившимся возлюбленным и – возможно – по совместительству, его новым преподавателем. Джон не порадовался, если бы Стайлза привели в участок посреди ночи. Хоть Талия и знает его, даже ей сложно будет объяснить всю ситуацию.

Стайлз с сожалением отошел в лес, наблюдая за тем, как в окне появился силуэт Дерека. Как бы он хотел сейчас быть там, рядом с Дереком, но вместо этого пришлось не спеша возвращаться домой. Поспать Стайлзу сегодня точно не удастся, зато он сможет прогуляться до любимой полянки и посидеть там в тишине. Кажется, то, чем он там занимался, сейчас называли медитацией. 

Стайлзу как раз сейчас требовалась медитация, а выспится он завтра, на уроке у Харриса.

***

Дерек не собирался проводить ночь за книгой: первый день в новой школе вымотал его очень сильно, поэтому сон сморил, стоило только коснуться головой подушки. Но сегодня ему было не суждено выспаться.

Как только Дерек прикрыл глаза, так почти сразу же подскочил на кровати. Сердце стучало в горле, руки дрожали, а тело… тело будто охватило пламенем. И хорошо бы, если бы это было метафорически и в хорошем смысле. Но нет, Дерек буквально чувствовал фантомную невыносимую боль от того, что кожа обугливалась и спадала кусками, а ноздри забивал запах горелой плоти. Дерек тряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать морок, но ничего не получилось – перед глазами мелькали языки пламени.

– Что за черт? – в полголоса выругался Дерек, спустив ноги с кровати и пытаясь не глядя нащупать тапочки. В висках пульсировало болью, а в ушах стоял дикий мужской крик. Причем, голос был незнакомым, но звал… так отчаянно и так любяще? Дерек снова тряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от наваждения после кошмара. 

– Похоже, переезд и кофе плохо на меня влияют, – проворчал он, поднимаясь на ноги, когда все-таки нашел тапочки. – А еще Кора со своими фильмами.

В доме стояла тишина, практически неестественная, – Дерек уже и отвык от такого, проведя много лет в шумном мегаполисе. Но из-за этой тишины его кошмар казался еще более реальным. Он спустился за водой на кухню, подумав немного, добавил туда мяты, мелисы и льда, после чего вернулся в свою комнату. Но сон никак не шел. Дерек промучился около часа, после чего не выдержал и взял книгу, которую знал практически наизусть, решив перечитать любимые моменты. 

Дерек, несмотря на оставшееся чувство после кошмара, увлекся книгой, когда за окном что-то стукнуло. Он тут же посмотрел на улицу, прислушиваясь, но там было темно и тихо, только ночное небо подмигивало далеким светом звезд. Дерек хмыкнул. Кто бы мог за ним подглядывать? Его спальня находилась на втором этаже и со стороны леса. К тому же, карниз под окном был маленький, а водосточная труба – ненадежная, чтобы выдержать вес, больше птичьего. Да и кому могло понадобиться подглядывать за обычным преподавателем? Но Дерек все равно поднялся, чтобы убедиться, посмотрел в окно, не увидев там ничего, и вернулся в кровать. Хмыкнув, он покачал головой и снова погрузился в чтение. После кошмара, напомнившего чем-то тот, еще из детства, случай с семьей, он принялся вести себя как параноик.

***

Стайлз с удобством устроился на полянке, заложив руки за голову. Его не беспокоило то, что он без футболки и лежит на траве. Наоборот, ему было даже приятна эта щекотка, напоминая ему, что он все еще мог чувствовать, спустя столько лет. Десятков… нет, сотен лет.

Надо же, уже прошло столько веков. А он все еще помнил первую жизнь достаточно хорошо для того, у кого не было души. Стайлз сам не понял, как снова провалился в воспоминания.

Калеб лежал на спине, подложив под голову свой свернутый плащ, и перебирал одной рукой волосы Дженима, устроившегося у него на животе. Дженим заговорщицки поглядывал на него, затем сорвал длинную травинку и принялся водить ею по лицу Калеба, наглым образом провоцируя. Но Калеб не собирался ему поддаваться, он и так уже сегодня сделал это. Одного раза более чем достаточно. Но Дженим не унимался:

– Ну же, – улыбнулся он, – чем больше ты пытаешься хмуриться, тем сильнее становишься похожим…

Калеб все-таки не выдержал. Дженим был его слабым местом. Вот и сейчас Калеб с широкой улыбкой подмял его под себя, склонившись к уху:

– На кого же? – прошептал он, чувствуя, как Дженим под ним вздрогнул.

– Сделай так еще раз, и я вообще все забуду, – тихо ответил Дженим, враз растеряв свой игривый настрой. 

– Даже свое имя? – Калеб склонился еще ниже, задевая губами не только мочку уха, но и чувствительное местечко под ним. Дженим рвано выдохнул, выдавая свою неопытность с головой. Калеб довольно усмехнулся, наслаждаясь такой неподдельной отзывчивостью. 

– Но только не твое, – все же смог прошептать Дженим, хватая Калеба за ворот рубахи и притягивая его к себе, чтобы тут же впиться жадным поцелуем в его губы. Калеб с удовольствием ответил, отцепляя пальцы от своей одежды и заводя руки Дженима над его головой. Разорвав поцелуй, Калеб клыкасто улыбнулся:

– Проверим?

Стайлз вздрогнул от шороха крыльев взлетевшей рядом птицы и вынырнул из воспоминаний. Внутри смешалась боль с тоской от того, что хоть Калеб… Дерек был жив, но такого, как раньше, может никогда и не быть. Если Дерек реинкарнация Калеба, то существовала огромная вероятность, что воспоминания к нему никогда не вернутся.

Стайлз сел, не давай чувствам взять верх над разумом, потянулся и посмотрел на начавшее светлеть на горизонте небо. Занимался рассвет, значит, пора вернуться домой. Иначе Джон будет переживать, когда приедет с дежурства и не застанет Стайлза дома. 

Был соблазн, очень огромный соблазн снова пойти к особняку Хейлов, посмотреть на Дерека, который только проснулся, но Стайлз усилием воли заставил себя не думать об этом и направился домой. Его ждал очередной унылый до безобразия день в школе. Перед которой стоило сходить в душ, а то травинки в волосах не добавят плюсов к его и без того минимальной популярности среди подростков. Знали бы они кем Стайлз являлся на самом деле… Хотя, настоящие вампиры совсем не похожи на тех придурков из сопливого фильма, поэтому возможно Стайлз бы и при таком раскладе не стал популярным.

С этими мыслями Стайлз и дошел до дома, на подъездной дорожке которого уже стояла машина Джона.

– Черт! – выругался Стайлз и прибавил шагу. Все-таки ему совсем не хотелось расстраивать человека, который принял – и считал – его своим сыном. А если учесть вторую сторону или личность – называйте, как хотите – Стайлза и бродящих где-то совсем рядом охотников Ордена, то Джон переживал за него вдвойне. 

Стайлз буквально пулей влетел в дом.

– Пап! – закричал он, пытаясь отдышаться. – Папа!

Наверху послышались шаги и спустя пару мгновений, на лестнице показался Джон с телефоном в руках. 

– Я, конечно, понимаю, – устало вздохнул он, – что ты можешь оправдаться тем, что еще не привык к его использованию, но…

– Но это не оправдывает меня, – кивнул Стайлз. – Прости, я…

– Ты не ночевал дома, – не дал закончить ему Джон. – Случилось что-то серьезное? Снова охотники?

– Нет, не беспокойся, с ними не связано, – быстро выпалил Стайлз, подходя к нему. Он хотел, чтобы Джон перестал волноваться, поэтому крепко обнял его и уткнулся носом в плечо. 

За столько лет доверия и помощи Стайлз действительно стал считать его отцом. И его очень расстраивало, если с Джоном что-то было не в порядке. И особенно, если причиной для этого служил сам Стайлз.

– А с чем тогда? – Джон обнял его в ответ, быстро взъерошив волосы, после чего отпустил и стянул форменный галстук, расстегивая воротничок рубашки. Стайлз видел, насколько он был уставшим. 

– Я…– начал он, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, чтобы все объяснить. 

Джон невесело хмыкнул:

– Не можешь мне рассказать?

– Нет. – Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу. – Просто не знаю, как.

– Как есть, – подсказал Джон. – И лучше сейчас, а не после школы.

– Хорошо, – тут же кивнул Стайлз, соглашаясь. Он сделает все, чтобы Джон не расстраивался и не переживал лишний раз. 

– Надеюсь, твой рассказ можно слушать под завтрак? – Джон улыбнулся уголками губ, что было первым признаком того, что он перестал сердиться.

– Да, – Стайлз не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. – Только, возможно, это будет немного неловко.

Джон окинул его странным взглядом, после чего закатил глаза.

– Давай уже в душ, а потом завтракать и рассказывать! – Он ушел на кухню и уже оттуда крикнул: – Иначе, ты можешь опоздать в школу.

Стайлз застонал, на что из кухни раздался добродушный смех Джона:

– И поторапливайся! 

Стайлз ответил очередным обреченным стоном, но послушно поплелся наверх, принимать душ и собираться.

***

– Стайлз! – крикнул Джон снизу, как раз тогда, когда Стайлз одевался в своей комнате. Он не отозвался, вместо этого быстро спустившись по лестнице.

– Не волнуйся, я все равно успею в школу. – Стайлз сел за стол и подтянул к себе тарелку с яичницей. Он мог вообще не питаться обычной едой, но Стайлзу нравился ее вкус, особенно сейчас, в этом времени. 

Джон уже успел съесть свою порцию и принялся за блинчики, которые обильно полил шоколадным соусом, видимо, надеясь, что Стайлз не заметит. Но тот заметил, и, одарив укоризненным взглядом Джона, поменял свою тарелку с его, на которой была стопка блинчиков без каких-либо сладостей. 

Джон красноречиво и тяжело вздохнул, но не стал возмущаться. Стайлз хмыкнул и прежде, чем начать рассказ, умудрился – уже по привычке – набить полный рот еды и только потом заговорил:

– Эфо фыло ф пефой…

– Стайлз…– Джон посмотрел на него, вскинув бровь. Стайлз улыбнулся, торопливо прожевал и сделал большой глоток сока. Он понимал, что оттягивает время, но все еще – да-да, даже не смотря на свой солидный возраст – было неловко рассказывать о таком Джону.

– В общем, это было в мою первую жизнь. Так получилось, что я остался сиротой. Юный невинный князь, который никогда не вникал в дела родителей, увлекаясь зарождавшейся тогда наукой. И вот я остался один. Родители при жизни дружили с другим могущественным кланом. И вот один из сыновей этого клана, статный молодой князь, берет себе в воспитанники меня. Поначалу он действительно обучал меня фехтованию, тактике боя и прочему, но потом я банально влюбился. – Стайлз посмотрел на молчавшего Джона и продолжил рассказ только после его ободряющего кивка: – Долгое время боялся открывать свои чувства, потому что раньше все было намного страшнее, чем с этим сейчас. Но как-то не выдержал и, – Стайлз неловко кашлянул, – и он мне ответил. Оказалось, что запретные чувства крепли не только в юном князе. Но наши тайные отношения длились недолго, до того момента, когда с нами расправились охотники Ордена.

Стайлз замолчал, ожидая реакции Джона на признание. 

– Если бы я не знал, что ты древний вампир, то может быть и удивился, а так, – подал голос Джон, когда пауза затянулась, – я даже не удивлен. Хотя, возможно, мне немного весело оттого, что мой сын – многовековой вампир-гей. Хотя, не уверен, что это не зарождающаяся истерика. 

Стайлз тоже улыбнулся, радуясь, что Джон отреагировал нормально.

– Только, чувствую, здесь не хватает еще одной части истории. – Джон сделал глоток сока. Стайлз согласно кивнул и продолжил:

– А вчера я… а вчера я увидел Калеба в школе. Точнее, это оказался новый преподаватель, сын Хейлов, Дерек.

– Дерек вернулся? – удивился Джон.

– Ты его знаешь! – укоризненно ткнув в Джона вилкой, воскликнул Стайлз. 

– Конечно, знаю, – рассмеялся Джон. – Мы всегда дружили с Хейлами, как переехали сюда с семьей. Но когда мы познакомились с тобой, как-то было не до предысторий. 

– Я до сих пор не могу успокоиться, – пожаловался Стайлз. – Понимаешь, он выглядит как Калеб. Сходство стопроцентное. Подозреваю, что Дерек – это переродившийся Калеб.

– И ты вчера ходил к нему, – догадался Джон.

– Да, – не стал отпираться Стайлз, – только посмотрел на него в окно, хотел убедиться…

– По-моему, ты пересмотрел Сумерек, – хохотнул Джон.

– Что?! – взвился Стайлз. – Это еще почему?!

Джон знал, как Стайлз относился к киношным вампирам, поэтому не упускал возможности поддразнить его на эту тему.

– Ну, наблюдаешь за спящим парнем… – Джон спрятал улыбку за стаканом.

– Я в школу. – Стайлз встал из-за стола, спешно запихнув в рот остатки блинчиков.

– Не забудь. – Джон кинул ему телефон. – И вообще, ты должен с ним не расставаться, если хочешь быть как нынешние подростки. Они свои телефоны из рук не выпускают. 

– Спасибо за совет, – кивнул Стайлз, засунув телефон в задний карман и подхватив у дверей свой рюкзак, – и не думай, что я не знаю, что ты ешь! – крикнул он, уже выходя из дома. Из кухни в ответ послышалось недовольное ворчание.

***

Скотт налетел на Стайлза сразу же, как только тот вылез из джипа.

– Прикинь! – Скотт завопил прямо в ухо Стайлзу. – Химии не будет! 

– Почему? – нахмурился Стайлз, закидывая рюкзак на плечо.

С одной стороны, он должен был быть рад этому, но с другой Стайлз опасался, что могут поставить другой урок. Урок, который ведет Дерек. Стайлз это чувствовал и пока еще не был готов встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Точнее он просто боялся за то, что его подведет железный самоконтроль. Чего нельзя было допустить ни в коем случае, особенно в школе, при стольких свидетелях.

– Говорят, что-то с Харрисом. – Пожал плечами Скотт, затем пихнул Стайлза в бок: – Ты разве не рад?

– Не, чувак, клево! – Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу в ответ. – Так у нас окно? Или что-то на замену поставили?

– Замена, но пока неизвестно какая, – печально вздохнул Скотт. Стайлз мог поспорить, что сейчас тот думал о том, как мог бы увести куда-нибудь Эллисон во время несостоявшегося окна. 

– Вот это не нравится мне еще больше, – в полголоса пробормотал Стайлз, скорее себе, чем Скотту. Он был уверен, что предчувствие его не обманывало, и урок на замену будет вести именно Дерек. Черт!

– Там Лидия и Эллисон, – вдруг воскликнул Скотт. – Пойдем к ним! 

– Скотт, я… – запротестовал Стайлз, но Скотту было плевать на его протест, он уже несся к Эллисон, схватив Стайлза за руку.

Когда они подошли, Лидия поприветствовала их величественным кивком, уткнувшись в телефон. Эллисон превратилась в такого же умалишенного влюбленного, как и Скотт при виде ее. Стайлз раздраженно скривился и сел рядом с Лидией, даже не пытаясь начать разговор. Все равно это было бесполезно, пока она переписывалась с Джексоном. Да и в любой другой момент – она специально не замечала Стайлза. 

За такие поступки Стайлз и не любил дружбу со Скоттом. Он никогда не слушал других и не ставил желания друзей выше своих. А если в его поле зрения появлялась Эллисон, то все, Скотт был окончательно потерян для всех. Вот как сейчас.

– Привет! – С другой стороны от Стайлза уселась Малия, наглым образом придвигаясь куда ближе, чем следовало. 

Стайлз попытался изобразить улыбку:

– Привет.

– Может, сходим куда-нибудь вечером? – Малия попыталась придвинуться еще ближе, от чего Стайлз почти содрогнулся, но смог сдержаться лишь благодаря усилиям воли. 

Возможно, будь Стайлз обычным подростком, то согласился бы на ее предложение. Мало того, он бы, скорее всего, сам бегал за Малией, потому что она была очень даже симпатичной и не обремененной многими принципами. 

Но сейчас, когда Стайлз только узнал, что единственный человек, которому всегда принадлежало его сердце, переродился и находился совсем рядом… Нет, такие предложения даже от самых красивых девушек вызвали бы в нем отвращение. 

– Извини, – Стайлз сделал самое расстроенное выражение лица, на которое был способен. – Не получится, обещал помочь отцу разобрать хлам в гараже.

– А завтра? – Малия провела длинным ногтем по запястью Стайлза, легонько царапнув. 

– Завтра тоже не могу, ужинаем у МакКолов, – вздохнул Стайлз, стараясь придумать вескую причину, чтобы Малия отвязалась.

– А… – Договорить Малии, которая хотела снова что-то предложить, помешал звонок.

– Ты куда? – вздернув аккуратную бровь, спросила Лидия, отвлекаясь от телефона. – Замена же.

Стайлз, наверное, впервые в жизни был рад звонку на урок. Он быстро поднялся на ноги и махнул всем рукой:

– Не хочу заработать наказание, – пояснил Стайлз, – мало ли, кого нам поставили.

Малия тоже встала, но Стайлз сделал вид, что у него зазвонил телефон, быстро достал его из кармана и спешно ответив, заговорил:

– Привет, пап! – Малия нахмурилась, когда Стайлз показал ей на телефон и сделал страшные глаза, быстро направляясь к школе. Когда она осталась позади, не спеша его догонять, Стайлз облегченно выдохнул и зашел в школу, убирая телефон. После чего рванул к нужному кабинету.

– Извините за опозда… – Стайлз осекся на полуслове, влетев в кабинет и увидев у доски Ка… Дерека. Он действительно оказался не готов к этой встрече. 

Дженим выглянул в окно кареты и задернул шторку, снова откидываясь на спинку сиденья. Унылый серый пейзаж не менялся вот уже несколько часов. А если вспомнить, сколько подобных видов было за три дня, которые Дженим провел в пути, то и взвыть недолго. Хотя для этого у Дженима были гораздо более веские причины.

Родителей не стало неделю назад. На их экипаж напали наемники. В живых чудом остался только один человек – мальчик-слуга, который умудрился спрятаться в канаве у дороги. Он и рассказал о случившемся. Дженим до сих пор пребывал в каком-то ступоре из-за этого. Он даже не успел толком оплакать свое горе, как был вынужден уехать из родного поместья куда-то в неизвестность, к своему таинственному наставнику, которого ни разу не видел.

Дженим все равно бы отправился к нему, но гораздо позже, после соответствующего знакомства на торжественном приеме. Только вот родители все предусмотрели и распорядились – на тот случай, если с ними что-то случится, Дженима должны были сразу отвезти к их друзьям, в княжество Хеклинов. Вот и допредусматривались.

Дженим закусил губу, стараясь заглушить всхлип, но предательские слезы все равно потекли по лицу. Он должен был быть с ними! Но подвернул ногу, когда катался на лошади и остался в поместье. Угораздило же его начать утро с той дурацкой конной прогулки.

По крыше кареты вдруг постучали и что-то крикнули, заставив Дженима вздрогнуть. Видимо, они прибыли в княжество. Он быстро утерся рукавом камзола, но знал, что красные глаза и распухший нос все равно выдают его с головой. Да, отличная первая встреча с наставником. Хотя ему было плевать. 

Карета остановилась, послышались голоса. Дженим снова глубоко вздохнул и только взялся за ручку, чтобы распахнуть дверцу, как кто-то сделал это за него с другой стороны. Дженим буквально вывалился на землю, распластавшись перед кучей народа, собравшейся, как он понял по многочисленным сапогам и ботинкам, перед каретой.

– Ох! – воскликнул женский голос и Дженима тут же принялись бережно поднимать. 

– Все хорошо, – попытался возразить Дженим, но, выпрямившись, почувствовал, что земля уходит из-под ног. На него тут же с беспокойством уставились несколько женщин. Одна из них, которая выглядела гораздо старше остальных, покачала головой:

– Так, где Калеб? – требовательно спросила она. – Калеб!

Никто не отозвался, поэтому женщина возмущенно проворчала: 

– Где же носит этого несносного мальчишку? Ладно, Лорел и Сара, помогите мне отвести молодого человека в его покои.

Две девушки, очень похожие друг на друга, тут же кивнули и подхватили Дженима под руки, поддерживая. 

– Я сам могу дойти, – смущенно возразил он.

– Да-да, мальчик мой, никто не сомневается, но мы лучше тебе поможем, ты слишком много времени провел в дороге. – Женщина добродушно улыбнулась, после чего подозрительно прищурилась и сделала шаг к Джениму, приподнимая его лицо, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. – Кэтрин! – крикнула она. – Принеси мне теплой воды и настой, которым пользуется Калеб. 

Она провела пальцем по скуле, и Дженим только сейчас понял, что кожа в этом месте жжет. Похоже, что он умудрился ободрать себе лицо, когда падал. Отличное первое впечатление произвел, ничего не скажешь. Хорошо, хотя бы про его заплаканное лицо никто ничего не сказал.

Потом его куда-то вели по длинным, но на удивление светлым коридорам, массивным лестницам и просторным залам. Возможно, замок был не такой большой, но Джениму после их родового поместья он виделся просто огромным. Пришел в себя Дженим в покоях, когда его несильно, но настойчиво уложили на удивительно мягкую кровать. Ну или ему так показалось после жестких сидений кареты.

– Сейчас промоем твои ссадины и обработаем настоем, чтобы они быстрее заживали, – присев на край кровати, сказала женщина. Дженим осмотрелся по сторонам и понял, что в комнате они остались вдвоем. 

Он на мгновение задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, как же звали эту женщину. Но если учесть, что Дженим видел этих людей лет в пять, то его нельзя было винить в том, что он не помнил их имена.

– А…– начал он, но тут ему по ссадине провели влажной тканью, и Дженим не удержался: – Ай!

– Потерпи. – Женщина улыбнулась и открыла пузатый пузырек из темно-зеленого стекла. До Дженима тут же донесся аромат трав. – Сейчас все пройдет.

Она помазала ссадину настоем и на удивление боль действительно быстро прошла. 

– Вот теперь можем поговорить, – закрыв и отставив пузырек, сказала она. – Ты был маленький, поэтому скорее всего меня не помнишь.

Дженим со смущением кивнул, признавая ее правоту. 

– Ничего страшного. – Она погладила его по голове, взъерошив волосы. – Меня зовут Ребекка. Моих дочерей – Лорел, Кэтрин и Сару – ты видел, но у вас еще будет время познакомиться. Мой муж, Джером, приедет через два дня, а Калеб, – Ребекка недовольно поджала губы, – зайдет к тебе вечером. Он, скорее всего снова в лесу, тренируется.

Дженим не понял, что означало выражение, появившееся на ее лице при упоминании Калеба.

– Можешь чувствовать себя как дома, Дженим. – Ребекка по-матерински обняла его. – Твоя мама была мне очень близкой подругой, мы росли вместе, – она тяжело вздохнула. – Я сожалею о твоей утрате.

Дженим не выдержал и тоже обнял ее, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Кажется, он рыдал достаточно долго, но ему было плевать, пока Ребекка обнимала его и гладила по спине. Слишком долго он держал это в себе.

Когда истерика прошла, Ребекка отстранилась и протянула ему украшенной вышивкой носовой платок:

– Отдохни немного с дороги. На ужин тебя позовут, тогда со всеми и познакомишься.

Дженим снова ограничился кивком, сил разговаривать у него не осталось. Он заснул раньше, чем Ребекка вышла из комнаты.

***

Дженим проснулся от стука в дверь. Он подскочил с кровати, спросонья не совсем понимая, где находится и направился посмотреть, кто мешает ему спать. Но дверь снова распахнулась раньше, и человек уже вошел в комнату. Дженим не заметил этого, потому что зевал и тер лицо. Столкновения было не избежать.

– Черт, – выругался незнакомый парень, потирая ушибленный бок. – Ты всегда такой неуклюжий?

– А ты куда смотрел? – буркнул Дженим, схватившись за пострадавшее колено, а потом поднял голову… и забыл, как дышать.

Парень поднялся на ноги, а Дженим молча продолжал на него смотреть. Судя по всему, это и был Калеб: он был похож на Ребекку и остальных девушек — такой же высокий, статный и красивый. Белая свободная рубаха, почти прозрачная, давала прекрасный обзор на его тело и мускулы. Дженим моргнул, засмотревшись на кожаные узкие штаны, отстраненно обдумывая, пойдут ли ему такие, и высокие сапоги. Одним словом, Калеб был прекрасен. 

– Эй! – позвал Калеб, вырывая Дженима из своеобразного транса.

– Прости. – Тот тряхнул головой. – Ты что-то сказал?

Калеб обреченно закатил глаза и вздохнул, протянув Джениму руку:

– Поднимайся, пора ужинать. 

Дженим помощь принял, а когда поднялся на ноги, не спешил выпускать сильную ладонь из своей.

– Ты будешь моим наставником, ведь так? – Дженим задал этот вопрос, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Он и так знал ответ.

– Да, – кивнул Калеб, красноречиво взглянув на их руки. Дженим поспешно выпустил его ладонь и спрятал свои руки за спину. – И чувствую, я об этом пожалею.

Знал бы Калеб, насколько с ним был согласен Дженим. Потому что внутри у него поднималось непривычное и… запретное чувство.

  


Место за самой дальней партой было свободно, и Стайлз с радостью его занял, потому что не мог заставить себя сесть ближе. Сейчас он занимался чем угодно, только не литературой. Да, Дерек оказался действительно новым преподавателем литературы. Стайлз уже предвкушал разговоры и сплетни о Дереке, которые будут исходить от всей женской половины школы, включая и учениц, и учителей. 

Стайлз настолько задумался об этом и увлекся, выводя на последней странице тетради трискелеон, что не заметил, как возле его парты кто-то остановился.

– Хм…– послышался до боли знакомый голос. – Интересная интерпретация темы урока.

Стайлз замер на полудвижении и нервно сглотнул, не решаясь поднять глаза.

– Ваше имя? – любезно поинтересовался Дерек.

– Стайлз… – Стайлз слышал словно со стороны, насколько сильно хрипит его голос, поэтому откашлялся и заговорил снова: – Стайлз Стилински.

– Так вот, Стайлз Стилински, – с издевкой произнес Дерек, и Стайлз наконец-то решился поднять голову и встретится с ним взглядом. Серо-зеленые, _любимые_ глаза смотрели так презрительно, словно перед ним был таракан. Стайлз никогда раньше не видел у Калеба такой взгляд в свой адрес. Что ж, все бывает в первый раз. – Обычно я не назначаю наказание в первый же день, но вы умудрились поставить рекорд. 

– Что? – растерянно моргнул Стайлз, думая, что ослышался. 

– Останетесь после уроков, – припечатал Дерек и медленно прошел к своему столу, присев на его край. – А теперь каждый назовет, какую книгу прочитал последней. 

– Нет-нет-нет, – прошептал Стайлз, уронив голову на сложенные на столе руки. – Только не это. 

В поднявшемся шуме, пока каждый из присутствующих называл прочитанную книгу, Стайлз отчетливо различил издевательский смешок Дерека. Только вот Стайлз не боялся наказания как такового, он боялся остаться с Дереком наедине.

***

– Ты чего такой унылый? – Скотт догнал Стайлза на перемене, после злосчастной литературы.

– Все супер. – Стайлз недовольно дернул плечом, намекая, что сейчас его лучше не трогать. 

– Стайлз! – позвал Скотт, остановившись.

– Да что такое?! – Раздраженно обернулся тот.

– Чувак, – мирно вскинув ладони, произнес Скотт, – ты что, заработал наказание?

Стайлз с трудом удержался от едкого комментария и только выжидающе уставился на него.

– Серьезно? – удивился Скотт. – Стремно, чувак.

Стайлз чувствовал, как начинал медленно, но верно закипать еще больше. Этого допускать никак было нельзя, поэтому ему срочно требовалось побыть одному.

– Тогда потусуемся в следующий раз, да? – с надеждой спросил Скотт.

Если бы Стайлз был обычным подростком, то может он ничего бы и не понял. А так, по выражению лица Скотта – глупому, потому что дело касалось Эллисон, – все было ясно, как день. Стайлз снова раздраженно дернул плечом:

– Да, хорошо. Можешь смело звать куда-нибудь Эллисон.

После чего развернулся и быстрым шагом ушел на стоянку, к своему джипу, не слушая, что ему кричал вслед Скотт. Возможно, это выглядело так, словно он обиделся, но Стайлзу сейчас было не до продумывания деталей. Обида, так обида, главное остаться одному.

Оказавшись в машине, Стайлз достал телефон и теперь по-настоящему позвонил Джону. Тот долго не отвечал, но когда длинные гудки прекратись и послышался его голос, Стайлз облегченно выдохнул.

– Стайлз? – обеспокоено спросил Джон. – Что-то случилось?

Стайлз нервно рассмеялся:

– А что, я не могу позвонить тебе просто так? 

– Если бы это было так, я был бы рад, – мягко ответил Джон, – но все же? 

– Ты прав, случилось, – Стайлз вздохнул. – Дерек оставил меня после уроков.

– За что? – уточнил Джон. – Надеюсь, хотя бы не за то, что ты снова язвил, как было на прошлой неделе с Харрисом.

– Нет, я бы… – хотел сказать Стайлз, но не стал, потому что еще как стал бы. Раньше он по большей части только и делал, что язвил и выводил Калеба из себя. Он просто не мог вести себя с ним иначе. – Не, не из-за этого. Я задумался, а он меня о чем-то спросил, ну и видимо мой игнор вывел его из себя. Что мне делать? Если я останусь с ним наедине, я боюсь сорваться. И не знаю, что страшнее – сорваться и наорать на него или же…

– Избавь меня от подробностей! – взмолился Джон, но сразу же стал серьезным: – Я могу позвонить и попросить перенести наказание, когда ты будешь уверен в своем самоконтроле. 

– Это было бы отлично. – Стайлз сильно зажмурился, тряхнув головой.

– Сейчас все улажу, – ответил Джон. – К Дитону наведаться не забудь. У него должно быть что-то, что тебе поможет.

– Я вчера был у него, – сказал Стайлз. – Он дал мне какую-то траву, сказал заваривать и пить перед сном. Только вот после того, как я вчера ее выпил, мне приснился кошмар и больше заснуть я не смог. 

– А ты ему об этом говорил? – поинтересовался Джон, зашуршав бумагой.

– Нет, – признался Стайлз, – как-то вылетело из головы. Позвоню ему попозже, узнаю, что к чему.

– Хорошо, а теперь езжай домой, я позвоню директору, – приказал Джон и сбросил звонок.

Стайлз кинул замолчавший телефон на сидение рядом и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Выезжая со школьной парковки, он мог думать лишь об одном – какова вероятность того, вспомнит ли Дерек свою прошлую жизнь, если Стайлз будет настойчиво выводить его из себя?

***

Дерек дождался, когда из кабинета выйдет последний ученик, и со стоном удовольствия расслабил галстук и расстегнул жилетку. Он не любил так официально одеваться, но того требовали правила и приходилось подчиняться. Но сейчас уроки закончились, и ему ничего не мешало расслабиться. Даже тот парень с очень знакомой фамилией, которого он оставил после уроков, сегодня не придет. Директор предупредила его еще после второго урока, что у Стилински проблемы со здоровьем, и наказание придется перенести.

Дерек и сам не знал, что вывело его настолько сильно, что он наказал Стилински в свой первый же день преподавания в новой школе. Дерек обычно редко прибегал к наказанию, но сегодня, когда он оказался возле… возле… Стайлза! – точно! – внутри поднялась странная мешанина эмоций, словно Дерек знал этого человека и всегда так на него реагировал. Еще и Стайлз проигнорировал его, задумавшись о чем-то своем. И Дерек не нашел ничего лучше, чем оставить его после уроков. Сейчас это казалось таким глупым. Может, все же отменить незаслуженное наказание? Но стоило об этом только подумать, как внутри все запротестовало. Дерек тряхнул головой. Да что с ним происходит?

– Дженим, – позвал Калеб, наконец найдя того в саду под многовековым дубом, – я замучился тебя искать повсюду.

Дженим сделал вид, что увлеченно читает какую-то рукопись.

– Дженим! – повысил голос Калеб, но уже знал, что это бесполезно. Дженим делал так уже не в первый раз. Оставалось только отобрать рукопись и припереть к стене. Ну или к дереву. Что Калеб и сделал.

Дженим презрительно на него посмотрел, но промолчал, хотя Калеб ожидал очередное издевательство в ответ. На такое подчеркнутое игнорирование хотелось встряхнуть посильнее, ударить побольнее или поцеловать. Понимая, что мысли зашли не туда, Калеб со вздохом отпустил Дженима и отступил на шаг назад. 

– Что на этот раз я сделал не так? – спокойным тоном поинтересовался он. Дженим сверкнул нечитаемым взглядом и вернулся к рукописи, словно не его только что трясли, как переспелую яблоню.

– Черт тебя дери! – прорычал Калеб, чувствуя, что контроль слабеет, и волк вот-вот захватит над ним власть. От души ударив кулаком в дерево, Калеб развернулся и быстро скрылся в глубине сада, чтобы можно было спокойно перекинуться в волка и сбежать в чащу леса. Ему стоило успокоиться и снова установить внутреннее равновесие.

Дженим проводил его долгим взглядом и тяжело вздохнул:

– Когда расскажешь мне, что оборотень, тогда и поговорим.

Калеб был уже слишком далеко, чтобы это расслышать даже своим чутким слухом.

– Так. – Джон насыпал в кружку траву, которую вручил Стайлзу Дитон и залил ее кипятком. – Это тебе нужно выпить перед сном, правильно?

– Дитон сказал, что не повредит и просто выпить, увеличив вчерашнюю дозу в два раза. – Стайлз сидел за столом, напротив Джона, дожидаясь свой «чай». – Никогда не думал, что спустя столько времени буду страдать от плохого самоконтроля. 

– Ничего, мы все исправим, – улыбнулся Джон.

– Не сомневаюсь, пап, – отозвался Стайлз. Он настолько привык называть Джона «папа», что не замечал этого. Джон говорил, что тоже привык, но каждый раз, стоило Стайлзу произнести это заветное слово, губы Джона трогала едва заметная улыбка. 

– Держи, – протянул он Стайлзу кружку, когда все травинки и листья улеглись на дне.

– Хотя, если откинуть проблемы, то ситуация забавная. – Стайлз сделал первый глоток и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. – Я начал терять контроль из-за Дерека, а тогда было наоборот: он терял контроль над волком из-за меня. Что ты сюда добавил?

– Ложка меда, – отозвался Джон, но потом удивленно моргнул. – Постой, так Калеб тоже был оборотнем? 

– Да, а я разве об этом не рассказывал? – согласился Стайлз, делая еще один глоток.

– Ты упомянул, что Калеба убили, как и всю его семью, но в подробности не вдавался, – ответил Джон задумчиво.

– Калеб был чистокровным рожденным оборотнем, как и вся его большая семья, – с горечью произнес Стайлз, снова делая глоток. – За это их и убил Орден. Ну, точнее – еще и за это.

– Возможно, Хейлы их потомки, – задумчиво начал Джон, – потому что некоторые из них тоже рожденные оборотни. 

– Да, я в курсе. – Стайлз кивнул. – Той ночью довелось увидеть их глаза. Но вот о Дереке я не знаю. 

– На счет него мне неизвестно, но его мать – альфа. Старшая сестра – Лора – точно оборотень, – Джон задумался, – а также, кажется, Питер, и еще кто-то был, возможно Кора. Дерек тоже вполне может быть оборотнем. Ты же их спас тогда, разве Талия ничего не рассказала?

– Да как-то времени на разговоры не было. – Стайлз продолжил потягивать «чай», приканчивая его медленными глотками. – После того, как я уничтожил тех охотников, которые готовили поджог особняка, пришлось продумывать, как выманить оставшихся… 

– А потом ты уехал, чтобы увести охотников за собой. – Джон устало потер виски. – Я помню это. 

– Хм, – вдруг выдал Стайлз, – тогда, если Хейлы действительно потомки семьи Калеба, совсем не удивительно, что Дерек – точная копия Калеба.

– Ты давай, допивай, – приказал Джон, – и постарайся чем-нибудь отвлечься от мыслей о Дереке, иначе контроль ты так и не восстановишь.

– Тогда ты зря сейчас рассказал мне про их мохнатую сторону. – Стайлз устало потер лицо. – Они же по-прежнему в опасности, потому что Кейт все еще жива. 

– Стайлз, – строго произнес Джон.

– Понял, уже иду. – Кивнул Стайлз. – Все потом. – Он зевнул, удивляясь, что мысли действительно текут очень медленно, и хочется спать. Нужно завтра уточнить у Дитона, что входит в травяной сбор.

Джон похлопал Стайлза по плечу и подтолкнул в сторону лестницы. Стайлз лениво на это улыбнулся и поплелся к себе в комнату. На волне стереотипов, сложившихся из-за дурацких фильмов про вампиров, многие думали, что сон этим существам совершенно не нужен. Ложь, это была наглая ложь. 

Если вампиры могли обходиться без человеческой еды, питаясь только кровью, то вот без сна – никогда. И сейчас Стайлз жалел, что провел бессонную ночь: это нарушало его самоконтроль, как и всплеск сильных эмоций. Но травка Дитона действовала, и Стайлз намеревался за пару выходных, что выбил для него Джон, отоспаться и найти внутреннее равновесие. 

Придя в свою комнату, Стайлз заснул раньше, чем коснулся головой подушки.

***

Стайлз не знал, сколько он проспал, пока его не потревожило чье-то присутствие. Он не почувствовал опасности, поэтому, когда кровать прогнулась под весом еще одного человека, Стайлз лениво приоткрыл один глаз:

– Пап? – позвал он, не оборачиваясь. – Это ты?

Шевелиться совсем не хотелось, поэтому перевернуться на другой бок представлялось для него сейчас тем еще испытанием. Но Джон не отозвался. Стайлз раздраженно выдохнул и все-таки заставил себя поднять голову.

– Почему ты не отзыва… – начал было ворчать он, но осекся на полуслове, когда увидел, _кто_ сидел на его кровати. Эту спину, теперь украшенную татуировкой, Стайлз узнает всегда, даже в темноте. – Дерек? – удивленно позвал он, но тот не обернулся и вообще никак не отреагировал.

Стайлз чувствовал, как внутри нарастает тревога. С чего бы Дереку приходить к нему, к тому же ночью? Они и знакомы-то еще по сути не были, только как преподаватель-ученик. Но тревожило Стайлза больше то, что Дерек не отзывался.

– Эй, мистер Хейл? – снова попробовал Стайлз, медленно поднимаясь с кровати и обходя ее, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с молчавшим Дереком. Но тот продолжал игнорировать Стайлза, склонив голову к груди.

– Да что с тобой не так, черт возьми! – Стайлз не выдержал и схватил его за плечо, чтобы встряхнуть. 

Лучше бы он этого не делал: Дерек голову все-таки поднял, но вот его глаза… На Стайлза смотрели остекленевшие мертвые глаза его любимого человека, его _Пары_ , а на шее кровоточила рваная рана. 

– Нет… – прошептал Стайлз, в ужасе попятившись назад. – Нет, только не снова, – замотал он головой, крепко зажмурившись. – Нет-нет-нет! – закричал он, увидев, как в Дерек внезапно завалился на спину и его кровь начала стекать на постель Стайлза: – _Нет!!!_

Стайлз продолжал пятиться назад. Образ убитого Дерека отпечатался в сознании, отчего внутри начала разрастаться пугающая пустота, забирая все человеческое, что было в Стайлзе, выпуская наружу монстра. Он закричал от бессильной ярости, сживая кулаки так, что ногти до крови врезались в ладони. Он снова позволил этому случиться! Снова! 

Резкая боль обожгла скулу, но Стайлз почти этого не заметил, часто дыша. В голове единственной мыслью билась жажда мести. Он найдет, кто это сделал. Пускай Стайлз потеряет себя, но накажет с особой жестокостью убийц Дерека. Они ведь даже снова не узнали друг друга. Стайлз почувствовал, как из глаз запоздало потекли слезы. Он ведь…

Снова резкая боль. Стайлз тряхнул головой, не понимая, что происходит. 

– Стайлз! – Он услышал крик, словно через толщу воды.

Еще одна пощечина – теперь Стайлз понял, что это было, – и громкий окрик:

– _Стайлз!!!_

А потом перед глазами на мгновение все потемнело. Очнулся Стайлз в своей комнате, на своей кровати, крепко удерживаемый, ставшими за много лет, родными руками. 

– Чт?..– Во рту было сухо, словно… ах да, он ведь и так только что кричал.

– У тебя был кошмар, – ответил Джон, крепко прижимая его к себе и гладя тяжелой теплой рукой по голове. – Думал, не вырву тебя оттуда.

– Я не просыпался? – откашлялся Стайлз и обнял его в ответ. Сколько бы ему не было веков, но этого человека он никогда не перестанет считать своим отцом.

– Нет. – Джон на мгновение отстранился, посмотрел Стайлзу в лицо и продолжил: – Пришлось будить тебя пощечинами. 

– Главное, что разбудил. – Стайлз крепче обнял его.

– Что тебе приснилось? – спросил Джон. – Ты кричал и выпустил клыки.

– Дерек, – тяжело вздохнул Стайлз, – точнее… мертвый Дерек. Кошмар был слишком ярким и реалистичным. Боюсь, как бы он не сбылся.

– Раньше уже такое бывало? – с нескрываемой тревогой уточнил Джон.

– Пару раз, – с неохотой признался Стайлз, – когда дело касалось близких мне людей. Ну а Дерек…

– Дерек тебе ближе всех. Как ты там говорил? Твоя пара? 

Стайлз кивнул. 

– В прошлой жизни я был его Парой, сейчас все наоборот, – тяжело вздохнул он. – Вот и выспался.

– Хочешь молока? – Джон выпустил Стайлза из объятий, взлохматил ему и без того взъерошенные волосы и поднялся на ноги. – Тебе нужно передохнуть от кошмара, а потом продолжим разговор.

– Было бы неплохо, – благодарно улыбнулся Стайлз, откинувшись на подушки. Но потом вспомнил, что произошло на кровати в его кошмаре, и лежать здесь сразу же расхотелось. Стайлз поднялся на ноги и ушел вниз, вслед за Джоном. 

Когда он устроился в гостиной, Джон вручил ему стакан молока и ничего не сказав, сел рядом. Стайлз всегда будет любить его за понимание.

Джон включил телевизор, остановившись на каком-то дурацком комедийном шоу, и только после этого заговорил:

– По твоему молчанию я уже могу сказать, что ты что-то придумал.

Стайлз вздохнул – Джон слишком хорошо его читал, с первых дней знакомства.

– Пока еще нет, – усмехнулся Стайлз, делая глоток молока, – но уже в процессе обдумывания. Вообще, переживаю о том, что мои сны связаны с Кейт Арджент. Возможно, Дереку сейчас ничего не угрожает, а кошмар – последствие того, что я себя так и не простил за то, что не убил эту психованную су… – Стайлз почувствовал на себе осуждающий взгляд Джона и тут же исправился: – Психопатку. Она же где-то там и все еще может вернуться в компании своего больного на голову папаши и снова напасть на Хейлов. 

– Стайлз, успокойся, – Джон положил руку ему на плечо, от чего ком в груди стал немного слабее. – Здесь же Крис, который вроде бы защищает Хейлов, как и они – его. К тому же, у тебя есть Скотт, который встречается с Эллисон. 

– И что? – не понял Стайлз, даже не заметив, как прикончил стакан молока.

– Он наверняка бы знал, если бы к Эллисон должна была приехать ее тетя. Это же помеха, чтобы ходить с Эллисон на свидания, – усмехнулся Джон и забрал у Стайлза пустой стакан. – Так что Скотт наверняка бы пожаловался тебе на эту тему, – уже с кухни добавил он.

– Признаюсь, не подумал об этом, – Стайлз хлопнул себя по лбу. – Да и со Скоттом мы уже нормально не общались пару дней, как… как все это началось.  
– Так исправь это, – Джон вернулся со стаканом, снова наполненным молоком.

– Завтра же устроим вечер фильмов и пиццы, – кивнул Стайлз, вызвав у Джона улыбку. – Что? – с подозрением переспросил он.

– Чтобы ты не говорил, но тебе нравится Скотт, да и Эллисон – тоже. И вообще, твоя нынешняя жизнь подростка, – ответил Джон. 

Стайлз не собирался с ним спорить. Хоть Скотт иногда и бесил, но по большей части с ним было здорово. А Эллисон, как и ее отец – Крис, совсем не были похожи на свою ненормальную родственницу. Так что, Стайлзу не на что было жаловаться. За исключением одного. 

– Малия, – фыркнул Стайлз.

– Что с ней не так? – не понял Джон.

– Она постоянно ко мне подкатывает, чем дико раздражает. Иногда мне хочется разорвать ей горло за то, что она не понимает слово «нет» и не видит границ, – проворчал Стайлз, снова прикладываясь к стакану молока. 

Если не было никаких не предвиденных обстоятельств, то Стайлз обходился обычными продуктами, утоляя жажду кровью раза три в месяц. Ее хорошо заменяло молоко. И сладкий кофе с огромным количеством молока. И горячий шоколад. Да, Стайлз определенно любил свою нынешнюю жизнь.

– Она меня уже достала, – пожаловался Стайлз. – Не могла она прилипнуть к Рэйкену?

– Так, а это кто? – кивнув, спросил Джон.

– Это очень мерзкий манипулятор. Всегда пытается провернуть какие-то интриги. Его ложь чувствуется за милю, – с отвращением скривился Стайлз.

– И тебе хочется разорвать горло и ему тоже? – хмыкнул Джон. Стайлз ограничился кивком, всмотревшись в сериал, который только что начался по телевизору.

– Почему Малия не подкатывает к нему? – все-таки не удержался Стайлз. – Они были бы идеальной парой: она бы не давала прохода ему, а у него бы меньше времени оставалось на прочую хрень. Всем бы было хорошо.

– Ох, ребенок, – засмеялся Джон, притянув Стайлза к себе, – в чем-то ты может, и превосходишь меня, но все равно остаешься таким ребенком.

Стайлз улыбнулся, удобно устраиваясь под боком у Джона. Они со всем разберутся, а пока обоим нужен перерыв.

***

Стайлз умудрился во сне накрыть себя почти всеми диванными подушками и теперь тихо чертыхался, выбираясь из-под них. Он бы спал и дальше – хвала небесам, без кошмаров – но громко орущий наверху телефон не способствовал нормальному сну.

Когда Стайлз наконец-то оказался в своей комнате, два раза навернувшись по дороге, телефон звонить перестал. Экран показывал пропущенный от Скотта.  
Стайлз с удовольствием зевнул и перезвонил ему.

– Ты меня разбудил, – укоризненно сказал он, стоило Скотту ответить. – За это с тебя вечером моя любимая пицца.

– Без проблем! – радостно отозвался Скотт. – Это значит, что наш бро-вечер не отменяется? 

– Ни в коем случае! – засмеялся Стайлз, не чувствуя злости на Скотта из-за потревоженного сна. – Так, что случилось, что ты не дал мне досмотреть очень и очень горячий сон?

Скотт хмыкнул:

– Про тебя спрашивала Малия.

– Не давай ей мой номер, – тут же ответил Стайлз. Не хватало, чтобы она названивала ему и закидывала сообщениями.

– Я помню твою просьбу, – серьезно сказал Скотт. – Если надо, пусть спрашивает у тебя, я не при делах.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул Стайлз, зная, что Скотт сейчас улыбается.

– Но это еще не все, – продолжил Скотт. – Про тебя спрашивал новый препод по литературе. 

У Стайлза почему-то на мгновение перехватило дыхание.

– И что спрашивал? – хрипло поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Что с тобой и когда вернешься на занятия, – начал перечислять Скотт. – И еще просил передать, что отменил твое наказание.

Стайлз присвистнул.

– Ага, прикинь! Да и вообще, он нормальным оказался, гораздо лучше Харриса. – Стайлз едва удержался от неуместного сейчас «еще бы». – И почти все девчонки школы теперь за ним чуть ли не толпой бегают. 

А вот на это заявление Стайлз все-таки недовольно фыркнул. Но Скотт расценил это по-своему:

– Джексон в бешенстве, потому что даже Лидия попала под влияние Хейла.

– Так, Скотти, хватит, – остановил его Стайлз, уже зная, что, вернувшись в школу, первым делом заработает наказание на уроке литературы. – Я не могу слышать, что мой шанс заполучить внимание Лидии стал еще меньше, – добавил он трагичным голосом, – поэтому, жду тебя вечером с пиццей, будешь вытаскивать меня из депрессии.

Скотт радостно согласился, после чего попрощался и отключился. Стайлз же с трудом удержался, чтобы не бросить телефон в стену. Дерек его и только его. И с этим нужно что-то делать, как можно скорее.

– Я не пойду на бал, – пробурчал Дженим, накрывшись подушкой.

– Почему? – удивилась Лорел. – Ты не хочешь развлечься?

– Нет, – упрямо ответил Дженим. 

– Не надоело сидеть в своих покоях? – не унималась Лорел. – Ты каждый вечер на протяжении недели уходишь к себе и отказываешься даже просто погулять. Калеб замучился тебя звать.

– Ну, ничего, скоро ему не придется со мной мучиться. – Дженим накрыл голову еще одной подушкой, чтобы неслышно было, как обиженно и зло звучал его голос.

– Дженим! – Лорел стянула с него все подушки и покрывало. – Или ты все объясняешь или я зову маму. Хотя нет, я позову Калеба.

– Только не его! – проворчал Дженим, садясь на кровати. – И ладно, ты бываешь очень убедительной. 

– Я жду. – Лорел сложила руки на груди, с трудом заставляя себя не улыбаться. 

Она уже давно поняла, что происходило между Дженимом и Калебом. Как только Калеб этого не заметил? Хотя, что касалось чувств, ее младший брат всегда был непроходимо глуп, чего не сказать про Дженима.

– Я просто не хочу видеть, как он будет выбирать себе па… невесту, – вздохнув, пояснил Дженим. – Когда теряешь своего наставника и друга, это, знаешь ли, больно.

– С чего ты взял, что в таком случае, ты его потеряешь? – Лорел села рядом с Дженимом.

– Потому что он все свое свободное время будет уделять будущей жене. – Дженим положил подбородок на колени и обхватил их руками. – Поэтому я не хочу проводить с ним время помимо наших занятий, чтобы потом было легче его отпустить.

– А ты _с ним_ об этом говорил? – Лорел с улыбкой взлохматила Джениму непокорные волосы. 

– Нет, зачем? – покусывая нижнюю губу, спросил Дженим.

– Ох, милый, – засмеялась Лорел, обнимая его, – ты еще такой глупый.

– Ну спасибо, Лорел, – проворчал Дженим.

– Послушай старших и поговори с ним. – Лорел посмотрела на дверь. – Хотя можешь согласиться прогуляться с ним сейчас, правда, Калеб? – на последних словах она повысила голос, заставив Дженима вскинуть голову.

– Он что, подслушивал? – громким шепотом спросил он, уставившись на дверь округлившимися от удивления глазами.

– Ну, как тебе сказать, – хмыкнула Лорел, поднимаясь. – Порой ему для этого и напрягаться сильно не нужно. 

Дженим проводил ее озадаченным взглядом до двери. А спустя минуту в комнату заглянул Калеб.

– Ты все слышал, – констатировал Дженим, кивнув сам себе и покраснев.

– Да, и мне… – начал Калеб.

– Тебе не стыдно, – перебил его Дженим, – я же вижу это, по твоим глазам.

Калеб улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь выглядеть пристыженным, и зашел в комнату. 

– Думаю, ты из упрямства не пойдешь теперь в сад, да? – спросил он.

– Какой ты догадливый, – закатил глаза Дженим. – И вообще, тебе разве не нужно готовиться к балу?

– Если ты не пойдешь, то нет. – Калеб ухватил Дженима за запястье и потянул на себя, вынуждая подняться на ноги. Тот окинул его подозрительным взглядом, но промолчал. 

У них была разница в четыре лета, но ростом Дженим уже догнал Калеба, что сейчас позволяло смотреть им друг другу в глаза.

– Теперь я понял, что с тобой происходит. – Калеб пригладил непослушный вихор, который торчал у Дженима на затылке.

– И что же? – иронично фыркнул Дженим, дергаясь от прикосновения. – Подслушивать меньше нужно.

– То, что я услышал, лишь подтвердило мои догадки, – Калеб мягко улыбнулся. – Ты ревнуешь.

После этого он ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что Дженим обессилено кивнет и отвернется, уставившись в окно. Ни язвительного комментария, ни оскорблений и протестов, лишь покорное согласие. Все было серьезней, нежели предполагал Калеб. Надо же. 

– И давно? – только уточнил Калеб.

– Почти сразу, как приехал, – тихо ответил Дженим. 

– Значит, ты меня понимаешь, – улыбнулся Калеб, погладив удивленного Дженима по щеке. – Как же было мучительно тренировать тебя…

– А как же, – Дженим подозрительно прищурился, – сегодняшний бал и смотрины?

– Ну, – Калеб состроил невинное лицо, – возможно, это я попросил сестер так тебе сказать.

Дженим нахмурился и со всей силы толкнул Калеба в грудь. Но куда ему было против силы оборотня? Калеб с легкостью перехватил его запястья, после чего крепко прижал к себе, целуя упрямо поджатые губы, которые поддались и раскрылись спустя всего лишь мгновение.

После звонка Скотта Стайлз провел добрых полчаса под ледяным душем, стараясь успокоиться. Все равно он не мог подхватить простуду, а ясный разум ему сейчас был просто необходим. 

Когда Стайлз вышел из душа, его телефон зазвонил снова. На этот раз звонил Джон.

– Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил, – сказал он вместо приветствия. Стайлз улыбнулся:

– Нет, это успел сделать Скотт. 

– Только не убивай его за это, – хмыкнул Джон.

– Если только в какой-нибудь игре, – отозвался Стайлз, как раз открыв холодильник и размышляя, что же хочет съесть.

– Стайлз, у меня есть кое-что по Кейт, – голос Джона стал серьезным. Стайлз тут же выпрямился, мысли о еде отошли на второй план.

– Я слушаю. 

– Ее видели в Нью-Йорке на прошлой неделе. И тогда же там убили оборотня, – мрачно произнес Джон. – Могу предположить, что Питер поэтому и вернулся к нам, прихватив с собой семью и Дерека для безопасности. 

– Значит, скоро нам следует ждать в гости эту… – кивнул Стайлз, не договорив. Не стоит Джону слышать, как он отзывается о Кейт. – Нужно предупредить Талию.

– Могу заехать после дежурства, если ты не можешь этого сделать, – понимающе предложил Джон.

– Да, пап, лучше ты. Я пока не готов к тому, чтобы они рассказали Дереку правду обо мне, – вздохнул Стайлз.

– Ты думаешь, он ее не знает? – уточнил Джон.

– Ну, думаю, он знает, что его семью спас вампир, но не знает какой именно, – нервно рассмеялся Стайлз. – И уж лучше ему не знать, что этот вампир – его ученик, который в первый же день вывел его и заработал наказание. Которое, кстати, уже отменено, – добавил Стайлз, вспомнив, чем его недавно обрадовал Скотт.

– Ну, хоть что-то хорошее, – в голосе Джона слышалась улыбка. – Но тебе все равно когда-нибудь придется открыть ему правду, если ты, конечно, хочешь с ним сблизиться и перестать терять над собой контроль.

– Только не сейчас, – устало попросил Стайлз. – И передай Талии…

– Чтобы ничего не говорила Дереку, – закончил за него Джон. – Все сделаю, ребенок. 

После чего Джон положил трубку, а Стайлз еще пару мгновений смотрел на замолчавший телефон, вспоминая свой ночной кошмар.

***

Стайлз не успел открыть дверь, как Скотт налетел на него, обнимая, словно большой медведь.

– Ста-а-айлз! – завопил он. – Без тебя так скучно в школе!

– Ничего, через пару дней я вернусь, – похлопав его по спине, пообещал Стайлз.

– Еще пару дней? – нахмурился Скотт. – Что ты подхватил на этот раз?

– Ты же знаешь, что у меня бывают панические атаки? – Скотт кивнул. – Так вот, есть риск, что они могут случаться чаще, если сейчас меня не подлатать. А для этого я пью кучу таблеток и нуждаюсь во многочасовом сне. – Конечно же, Стайлз нагло врал, но даже Скотту он пока не мог рассказать правду.

– А наше… – Скотт потряс несколькими коробками пиццы, перевязанных веревочкой и кивнул на телевизор: – Не помешает твоему выздоровлению?

– Чувак, – Стайлз улыбнулся, отбирая у него пиццу, – если я лечусь, это не значит, что должен помирать от скуки.

– Тогда готовься к тому, что я надеру тебе задницу в Марио Карт! – завопил Скотт. – За все пропущенные вечера отыграюсь!

– Ага, мечтай, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, ставя пиццу на столик. – Только схожу за газировкой, и посмотрим, кто кому задницу надерет. 

Он был искренне рад приходу Скотта, потому что следовало отвлечься от мрачных и кровожадных мыслей. А вечер за видеоиграми и просмотром фильмов способствовал этому как нельзя лучше. Стайлз и так провел весь день, тренируясь в подвале – спасибо Джону за то, что повесил там грушу и поставил старенькую беговую дорожку. Но даже это не помогало заглушить мысли о скором возвращении Кейт. Если она попытается причинить вред Дереку или его семье…

– Стайлз! – позвал Скотт из гостиной, вырывая из мыслей. – Ты заснул там, что ли?

Стайлз улыбнулся, доставая из холодильника упаковку газировки. Вот, уже помогает. Он вернулся в гостиную, где Скотт уже подключил приставку и ждал его, вооружившись джойстиком. Стайлз взял свой и самодовольно усмехнулся:

– Готов к унижению и мольбе о пощаде?

Скотт фыркнул, запуская игру.

***

Джон на мгновение зажмурился, когда входная дверь противно скрипнула. Он не хотел будить Стайлза, у которого и так были проблемы со сном.

– Я не сплю, – послышался хриплый голос из темной гостиной.

Джон вздохнул:

– Ты снова решил спать на диване? Он же неудобный.

– Пока я не могу спать в своей кровати. – По шороху Джон понял, что Стайлз сел. Послышался щелчок и гостиную залил теплый неяркий свет настольной лампы.

– Тогда ложись у меня, а я могу поспать в твоей комнате, – предложил Джон, устроившись рядом со Стайлзом. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все тебя начали дразнить вампиром?

– Так я им и являюсь, – хмыкнул Стайлз, зевнув.

– Представляешь, как будет обидно, когда про тебя будут говорить правду! – улыбнулся Джон.

– Есть какие-нибудь новости? – Стайлз закутался в плед почти по самую макушку.

Джон отрицательно покачал головой.

– И Скотт тоже не в курсе про Кейт, – ответил Стайлз. – А мне, стоит лишь про нее подумать, хочется убивать. Давно такой жажды к насилию не испытывал.  
Возможно, со стороны такие разговоры показались бы странными, но не для маленького семейства Стилински. Они слишком многое пережили вместе. Джон принимал Стайлза таким, какой он есть, и никогда не думал осуждать за содеянное когда-либо.

– Дитон? – предложил Джон, снимая форменный галстук.

– Вряд ли. – Стайлз усталым движением потер лицо. – После его травки, правда, немного лучше, но вот с жаждой мне может помочь только одно.

– Я бы сказал, только один, я прав? – Джон посмотрел на согласно кивнувшего Стайлза.

– Только как ему признаться? Боюсь, он решит, что я псих. – Стайлз поерзал, усевшись теперь по-турецки. – А поездка в дом Эйхена в мои планы точно не входит.

– После родственников-оборотней? – иронично улыбнулся Джон.

Стайлз рассмеялся:

– Точно! Что-то я совсем туплю. Ладно, тому, что я вампир, Дерек, может, и не удивится, но вот что он – моя переродившаяся Пара – вряд ли. Как бы тебе потом в итоге все равно не пришлось меня вытаскивать из дома Эйхена.

– Не утрируй, – попросил Джон.

– Я не утрирую, – вздохнул Стайлз. – К тому же, у него наверняка высокие моральные принципы и он решит, что соблазняет своего несовершеннолетнего ученика.

– Стоп, – перебил его Джон, – когда мы перешли к части истории про соблазнение?

– Эм… – глубокомысленно изрек Стайлз.

Джон щелкнул его по уху:

– Избавь меня от таких подробностей, хорошо?

Стайлз пристыжено кивнул. Он сейчас мог думать о двух вещах: о насилии и убийстве Кейт и оставшихся членов ненавистного Ордена и о Дереке, который вызывал в нем другую половину темных желаний.

– Ты ездил к Талии? – решил перевести разговор Стайлз.

– Ездил. – Джон поднялся и ушел на кухню. – Кстати, она сможет подтвердить, что ты говоришь правду перед Дереком, если не придумаешь ничего лучше.

– Папа, нет! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Рассказывай, как съездил и не касаемся темы про Дерека. К тому же, если он оборотень, то сможет услышать ложь, ведь мое сердце снова бьется!

– Хорошо-хорошо, – покладисто согласился Джон. – Я их предупредил про Кейт. И чуть не забыл – про тебя знает и Кора – младшая сестра Дерека, она учится в параллельном с тобой классе.

– Она разве была тогда в особняке? – удивился Стайлз.

– Была и она тоже оборотень. – Джон вернулся с тарелкой, на которой лежал кусок разогретой пиццы.

– Пап, – укоризненно посмотрел на него Стайлз.

– От одного кусочка ничего не будет, – попытался отмахнуться Джон.

– Ты же в курсе, что я сильнее и быстрее тебя, да? – невинно поинтересовался Стайлз. Джон закатил глаза и вручил ему тарелку, сдаваясь. – Молодец, – похвалил Стайлз, – за это я даже не буду ее есть в твоем присутствии. В холодильнике есть овощное рагу.

– Какой у меня заботливый сын, – проворчал Джон, снова скрываясь на кухне.

– Вернемся к Хейлам, – откусывая пиццу, невнятно пробормотал Стайлз.

– Дереку про тебя не рассказывали, если ты об этом, – отозвался Джон, включая микроволновку, – можешь быть спокоен. Он знает, что их семью спас вампир, который живет где-то в Бикон Хилз, но кто он – не знает. 

– И его устроило такое нелепое объяснение? – удивился Стайлз.

– Наверное. Ему просто важно, что его семья жива и в порядке. – Джон вернулся с тарелкой рагу и устроился на диване.

– Не верю, что это говорю, но можно завтра уже вернуться в школу? – вдруг попросил Стайлз. Джон от удивления едва не пронес вилку с кусочком кабачка мимо рта.

– Где тот Стайлз, которого я знаю? – рассмеялся он.

– Я просто уже не могу сидеть дома, – пожаловался Стайлз. – Контроль более-менее вернулся в норму, при мыслях о Дереке у меня не срывает крышу до вылезших клыков и покрасневших глаз, поэтому не вижу смысла дальше мучиться от скуки.

– Возвращайся, – кивнул Джон. – Почему ты вообще о таком спрашиваешь?

– Привычка? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. 

– Хорошая привычка, – снова кивнул Джон, а потом с тоской посмотрел на тарелку с рагу. – Может, все-таки поделишься пиццей? – с надеждой попросил он.  
Стайлз рассмеялся и протянул ему свою тарелку. Он, может и монстр, но не тогда, когда дело касалось еды.

***

Дерек весь день ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться, все буквально валилось из рук. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя таким рассеянным. Нужно было проверять кучу эссе старшеклассников по очередной книге, но он даже думать о работе не мог, не то, чтобы заняться ею.

Именно поэтому, Дерек взял свою машину и весь вечер катался по окрестностям Бикон Хилз, слушая любимую музыку. У него не было плана проведения завтрашнего урока, но Дерека это впервые не волновало. 

Он не мог объяснить, что с ним творится. После того, как он увидел Стилински, Дерек чувствовал, словно забыл что-то важное, а что – никак не мог вспомнить. По ночам он стал просыпаться от застрявшего в горле крика. Уже вторую ночь ему снился один и тот же кошмар, наполненный огнем и болью. Но Дерек знал, что он не относился к тому давешнему случаю с его семьей. Самое ужасное, что Дерек не знал, где искать ответы на свои вопросы. Даже его мать – альфа стаи – не могла ничем помочь.

Вечер сменился ночью, когда Дерек очнулся и понял, что остановился у дома шерифа. У дома, где жил _Стайлз_. Человек, после встречи с которым вся жизнь Дерека перевернулась. 

И опять же – Дерек не мог понять, почему. Стайлз был подростком, довольно красивым – Дерек мог это признать – но подростком. И не сказать, чтобы Дерек что-то к нему почувствовал, просто… просто после того злосчастного урока все внутри перевернулось. Дерек сначала решил, что возможно, его грызет чувство вины из-за незаслуженно выписанного наказания. Сегодня утром он его отменил, попросив передать эту новость Стайлзу МакКола – его лучшего друга, спасибо Коре. 

Но спокойствие из-за этого так и не вернулось. Наоборот, стало только хуже – Дереку было необходимо увидеть Стайлза самому. И теперь он стоял перед его домом и смотрел на свет лампы, видневшийся в окне первого этажа.

– Что я творю! – с силой ударив по рулю, прорычал Дерек и надавил на газ. Камаро с ревом послушно сорвалась с места, уносясь прочь по ночной дороге. Над случившимся Дерек подумает завтра, а сейчас его ждала ночь, пустынная дорога и музыка. Одним словом, свобода.

***

Кажется, у Стайлза было дежавю – вчера утром он точно так же проснулся от орущего телефона. Правда, сейчас он орал где-то ближе и другой мелодией, но не суть. Стайлз, не поднимая головы, потянулся на звук, но понял, что не дотянется лишь тогда, когда с грохотом свалился с дивана.

– Черт… – простонал он, хватая телефон и выключая будильник. – Черт! – Стайлз снова застонал, потирая ушибленное бедро.

– Все еще хочешь в школу? – поинтересовался заглянувший в гостиную Джон. 

– Ты до неприличия жизнерадостный для такого времени, – проворчал Стайлз, поднимаясь. – И да, хочу, – душераздирающе зевнул он, – только в душ схожу.  
– Мне почему-то уже жалко твоего химика, – сочувственно покачал головой Джон. – Только смотри, чтобы уровень твоего сарказма держался на той отметке, которая не приведет тебя к наказанию, хорошо?

Стайлз, проходя мимо, кивнул, после чего снова зевнул:

– Я попробую. Могу ограничиться тем, что… хотя нет, у такого козла и кровь будет отстойная. – Он скрылся в ванной, а Джон, страдальчески возведя глаза к потолку, крикнул:

– Кофе или шоколад? 

– Шоколад, – сквозь шум воды отозвался Стайлз уже не таким сонным и хриплым голосом. 

Стайлз же снова выкрутил вентиль с ледяной водой и теперь, хоть и дрожал, но упорно продолжал стоять под тугими струями. 

Он не выспался. Хотя, это было преуменьшением года – он адски не выспался и готов был убивать. А если вспомнить, кем он являлся на самом деле – то это была вовсе не шутка. Поэтому Стайлз мучил себя ледяным душем, чтобы проснуться и, да, немного подобреть. Внизу его ждал фирменный горячий шоколад с зефирками от Джона, что добавляло еще пару пунктов к его доброте. И еще пара пунктов к тому, что первым была не химия. Хмм… Кто там говорил, что утро добрым не бывает? Стайлз усмехнулся, выключая душ. Бывает, определенно. 

– Ты не слышал ночью ничего подозрительного? – спустя пятнадцать минут, сидя на кухне и потягивая горячий шоколад, спросил Стайлз.

– Нет, я заснул почти сразу же, как только мы разошлись, – нахмурился Джон. – А что?

– Да так, показалось, наверное, – пожал плечами Стайлз, не исключая такой вариант. Ему показалось на грани сна, что он слышал рев двигателя, но когда посмотрел в окно – там была темнота. 

– Ты уверен? – Джон на мгновение отвлекся от своего омлета. 

– Уверен, – кивнул Стайлз, а затем почему-то подумал о том, есть ли у Дерека машина. Стоило узнать. – Ладно, я пошел.

– Не натвори глупостей, – посоветовал Джон.

– Спасибо за веру, пап, – хмыкнул Стайлз. 

Когда он вышел из дома, солнце уже поднялось и пригревало своими лучами. Стайлз на мгновение зажмурился, подставив лицо. Какой же это ни с чем несравнимый кайф – ощущать на коже эти лучи. Он столько лет жил только по ночам, что теперь не упускал мгновения побывать на улице при свете дня. Дитон просто волшебник, что смог сделать нужный амулет. Стайлз машинально потеребил сережку в правом ухе. Да, определенно волшебник.

Вдохнув полной грудью, Стайлз выгнал из гаража свой джип и позвонил Скотту.

– Привет, старина! – поздоровался Стайлз. – Тебя забрать? – спросил он, припомнив, как Скотт вчера жаловался на свой сломанный байк.

– Ты же сказал, что еще пару дней будешь дома! – завопил Скотт.

– Ну, я ошибся? – произнес Стайлз вопросительно. – Ты не рад? О, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! 

– Рад! – заорал Скотт так сильно, что его, наверное, можно было услышать и без телефона, но потом виновато добавил: – Только меня Эллисон должна забрать. Мы вчера договорились, я же не знал, что ты…

– Все нормально, – заверил его Стайлз. – Тогда встретимся на парковке.

После того, как Скотт отключился, Стайлз кинул мобильник на сиденье рядом и вздохнул. Значит, есть время подумать о том, чего бы такого натворить, чтобы Дерек и сегодня оставил его после уроков.

Но не успел Стайлз всерьез об этом задуматься, как его джип ловко обогнала черная Камаро. Стайлз проследил за удаляющейся машиной и прищурился. Значит, ночью ему не показалось. Интересно, очень интересно. Будет о чем поговорить во время наказания.

Скотт с Эллисон нарисовались почти к самому звонку. По их помятому виду все было понятно и без слов, поэтому Стайлз со смешком закатил глаза и один ушел в кабинет, не дожидаясь Скотта. Он никогда не привыкнет к одному – к тому, как Скотт не перестает восхищаться Эллисон. Стайлз надеялся, что она действительно такая хорошая, какой ее видел Скотт, и не похожа на тетю-психопатку. Иначе последствия могут быть очень печальными. 

Первым уроком в расписании стояла химия, поэтому, устраиваясь за излюбленной партой, Стайлз уже предвкушал встречу с «любимым» учителем. Харрис не взлюбил его с первого взгляда. Видимо за то, что Стайлз знал гораздо больше этого высокомерного мудака и не стеснялся это показать. 

– Чувак, почему ты меня не дождался?! – возмущенно зашипел Скотт, плюхнувшись за парту, стоявшую перед партой Стайлза, под громкую трель звонка. 

– Потому что не хотел, чтобы мой завтрак попросился наружу, – фыркнул Стайлз. 

– Почему? – Скотт нахмурился, явно ничего не понимая.

– Да потому что вы с Эллисон до ужаса приторные. – Стайлз изобразил, будто его тошнит. Таким его и увидел, вошедший в кабинет Харрис.

– Судя по вашим кривляньям, мистер Стилински, вам уже лучше, – с презрением заметил он, проходя к своему столу. 

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и важно кивнул, представляя, как бы испугался Харрис, покажи он всего лишь свои клыки. А если добавить и красные глаза… М-м-м, заманчивая мысль!

– Прекрати так лыбиться, – через плечо предупредил Скотт, – иначе это будет первый случай, когда наказание выпишут за улыбку. Харрис может, ты же знаешь.

Стайлз с трудом удержался, чтобы не засмеяться. 

– Ага, может, потому что с каждым днем спермотоксикоз в его крови все сильнее и сильнее, – кивнул он. – Может, если бы…

– Мистер Стилински, может, вы поделитесь с классом тем, что обсуждаете с мистером МакКолом? – поинтересовался Харрис, кинув на них злой взгляд поверх очков.

– Не думаю, – выдавил Стайлз, невинно похлопав глазами. – Вряд ли кому-то будет интересны… – Он кашлянул, маскируя смешок: – Подробности моей болезни. 

– Тогда зат… замолчите, будьте так любезны, – «вежливо» попросил Харрис и вернулся к раскладыванию листов. Все знали, что означала эта возня – очередной внеплановый тест. Скотт, увидев взгляд Стайлза, обреченно застонал.

– Не парься, – пихнул его в плечо Стайлз, – я помогу.

– Ты же вообще не должен был быть к нему готов, – прошептал Скотт. – Ты же болел.

– Я не настолько сильно болел, ты же знаешь, – подмигнул Стайлз, тут же делая невинное выражение лица, стоило Харрису бросить на него пристальный взгляд.

– Из него вышла бы отличная ящерица, – быстро проговорил Скотт, что вызвало улыбку, и отвернулся, потому что Харрис начал раздавать тесты, сопровождая их какой-то суровой речью. Стайлз его не слушал, включив фильтр, уловив только нужное ему: «Кто напишет раньше, что маловероятно, тот может быть свободен». Стайлза всегда веселила «вера» учителя в них, но с этим уже было ничего не поделать. Про убийство Стайлз не думал, он слишком обленился в последнее время, да и жизнь с шерифом его многому научила.

Получив свои задания, Стайлз быстро пробежался по ним глазами и достал карандаш. Ему должно было хватить двадцати минут. Посмотрев на часы, висевшие над входом в кабинет, Стайлз кивнул сам себе и приступил к решению. Его несколько раз отвлек Скотт, умудрившись шепотом повопить о помощи, но, закончив тест, Стайлз не смог удержаться от самодовольной ухмылки – часы показывали, что он управился со всем меньше, чем за пятнадцать минут. 

Улыбка стала еще шире и еще самодовольней, когда он отдавал листы с решенными заданиями Харрису. Тот посмотрел на Стайлза с таким удивлением и неверием, что следующий вопрос не стал неожиданностью.

– И откуда вы списывали на этот раз? – прищурившись, фыркнул Харрис.

– Можете меня обыскать, если не верите, что я сам решил, – миролюбиво предложил Стайлз, только Харрис не оценил это и покраснел от злости.

– Когда-нибудь я тебя поймаю, – тихо пообещал он сам себе, но Стайлз все равно услышал, иронично хмыкнув на это замечение. После того, как дыру в Стайлзе прожечь яростным взглядом так и не удалось, Харрис сжалился: – Можете быть свободны. 

Выходя из класса, Стайлз обернулся и подмигнул почему-то растерянному Скотту. А оказавшись в коридоре, он от души рассмеялся:

– Хотел бы я на это посмотреть. 

Стайлз продолжал веселиться, заворачивая за угол. Если бы он был немного сосредоточеннее, то непременно услышал бы шаги другого человека. Но не в этот раз, в этот раз столкновения было не избежать: Стайлз врезался в Дерека так сильно, что книги и тетради, которые были у того в руках, разлетелись в разные стороны. Сам же Дерек упал на спину, приложившись затылком об пол.

– Черт! – воскликнул Стайлз, кидаясь к нему. – Извините! Извините-извините-извините! – затараторил он, помогая Дереку подняться. Но стоило тому сесть, как Стайлз отшатнулся и рвано выдохнул – из прокушенной губы у Дерека по подбородку текла кровь. 

– Что… – выдохнул Дерек, хватаясь за пострадавший затылок и поднимая растерянный взгляд на Стайлза.

А Стайлз смотрел на то, как змеится по смуглой коже алая горячая дорожка и понимал, что с трудом держит себя в руках. Кровь Дерека притягивала, манила слизнуть… Стайлз тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение. Он ведь питался не так давно, жажда должна была проснуться примерно через неделю. Или все дело было в Дереке? Стайлз тяжело сглотнул – запах Дерека, его крови, забивал нос, оседал на языке желанной сладостью. Да, дело было в Дереке и только в нем. Стайлз не хотел рисковать и, резко развернувшись, побежал к выходу. Срочно нужно было успокоиться, иначе без жертв не обойдется.

***

Дерек смотрел вслед Стайлзу и пытался понять, что происходит. Может, тот просто боялся крови? Но обычно из-за этого люди падали в обморок, а не убегали.  
С каждой их встречей все становилось только запутанней. И это же что-то значило, да? Хотел бы Дерек знать, что именно.

Он неловко поднялся, вытерев с лица кровь рукавом рубашки, и принялся собирать раскиданные бумаги. Затылок саднил болью, накладываясь на мигрень от бессонной ночи, проведенной за рулем. Отличный денек, ничего не сказать. А еще предстояло провести четыре урока у старшеклассников. 

Дерек вздохнул. Кажется, он начинал скучать по Нью-Йорку. 

– И я могу их потрогать? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Дженим, с подозрением глядя на изменившегося Калеба. 

– Если тебе этого хочется, – улыбнулся тот, обнажая отросшие клыки. Его глаза светились мягким золотистым светом. 

– Конечно, хочется! – воскликнул Дженим таким тоном, словно это было очевидным желанием. Хотя, это же был Дженим, для него любопытство – на уровне инстинкта.

Калеб послушно замер, позволяя настойчивым пальцам трогать его клыки и изменившееся лицо. Он никогда бы не подумал, что доверится кому-то до такой степени, но появился Дженим и нарушил все установленные порядки и правила. И не сказать, чтобы Калебу это не нравилось. 

– Тогда в саду, – почему-то шепотом начал Дженим, – ты ведь сбежал потому, что начал терять контроль, я прав? А тогда, когда Лорел развела меня на признание, ты слушал своим «особым» слухом?

– Откуда ты знаешь? – удивленно уставился на него Калеб.

– Спасибо, что оценил мои умственные способности, – Дженим недовольно фыркнул, но Калеб ловким движением притянул его к себе ближе и усадил на колени.

– Дженим.

– Это было не сложно, – вздохнул тот. – Много мелочей, которые в итоге сложились в общую картину. И да, у вас в библиотеке много интересных книг, завуалированных под сказки.

– Какой умный, – однобоко улыбнулся Калеб, взъерошив Джениму волосы.

– А ты сомневался? – распутывая на его рубашке завязки, самодовольно спросил Дженим.

– Ну что ты, ты же моя Пара, – таким же тоном ответил Калеб, за что был опрокинут на спину толчком в грудь. Дженим навис сверху, сверкнув озорным взглядом:

– Правильно, кто-то же из нас двоих должен быть умным. 

Калеб шутливо зарычал, подминая Дженима под себя, и склонился за поцелуем уже с нормальным лицом. Но Дженим вдруг серьезно попросил:

– Не убирай их.

Калеб подавился воздухом от просьбы, облизнул клыки, и в этот момент окончательно убедился, что Дженим – его судьба. 

Стайлз нашелся под трибунами, в самом дальнем углу и – как ни странно – в позе лотоса.

– Не знал, что ты занимаешься медитацией, – негромко произнес Скотт, подбираясь к нему ближе.

Стайлз распахнул глаза, и на мгновение Скотту показалось, что они были красными. Но Стайлз моргнул и наваждение исчезло. 

– Помогает успокоиться. – Стайлз выпрямил ноги и потянулся.

– Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Скотт. – Харрис довел?

– Дружище. – Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу. – Ад замерзнет раньше, чем Харрис меня выведет. 

– Что тогда? – Скотт, кажется, всерьез начал волноваться. Стайлз услышал, как быстро застучало его сердце. Черт, это плохой знак. Чувства начали обостряться против его воли, значит, жажда вот-вот проснется.

– Переживаю из-за литературы, – почти честно сказал Стайлз, только не уточнив, почему именно он переживал. – Вот и предотвращаю заранее риск возникновения панической атаки.

– А, – кивнул Скотт, – но ты не волнуйся, я же говорил, что Хейл нормальный.

Стайлз вспомнил, как врезался в него в коридоре полчаса назад, какая манящая даже на вид у того была кровь…

– Ага, – через силу улыбнулся он, – но это не ты его довел в первый же день.

– Но он отменил наказание, – запротестовал Скотт.

«А я планирую получить новое», – подумал Стайлз, но Скотту покивал в ответ, соглашаясь.

– Так, пойдем на урок, звонок через пять минут, – подтолкнул его в спину Скотт. 

Стайлз снова вспомнил, как пахла кровь Дерека, и понял, что остаться с ним наедине – это плохая идея.

***

Скотт что-то говорил, когда они вошли в кабинет и устроились за своими партами, только Стайлз его не слушал, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не дать жажде проснуться. Задумавшись, он не заметил, как начал отстукивать ручкой по столу. Стайлз даже не слышал звонка, вспоминая то, как Калеб терял железный самоконтроль только в его присутствии. Кажется, это проклятье всех пар – Стайлз теперь тоже мог с легкостью сорваться только в присутствии Дерека.

Кстати, о нем. Стайлз очнулся в тот момент, когда Дерек что-то писал на доске, повернувшись к классу спиной. Белая футболка – он был в футболке! – давала прекрасный обзор на размытое пятно татуировки между лопаток. Если не знать, _что_ на ней изображено, то и не поймешь ничего. Но Стайлз знал и теперь жалел об этом. 

Рот против воли наполнился слюной. Стайлз шумно сглотнул и крепко зажмурился, принявшись ожесточенно тереть лицо в надежде отвлечься. Ему сейчас нельзя было думать ни об одной жажде, ни о другой. Тем более, когда рядом Дерек.

– …вам плохо? – Словно сквозь вату услышал Стайлз. – Мистер Стилински? Стайлз!

– Нет, – ответил он, отнимая руки от лица. – Все… – Стайлз запнулся, увидев Дерека. – Хорошо.

– Может, вам стоит сходить к медсестре? – Дерек изучал его пристальным взглядом.

– Вряд ли она мне поможет, – Стайлз снова прикрыл глаза. Лучше бы Дерек не снимал рубашку и свою чертову жилетку, а снял бы очки. Но Стайлз понимал, почему Дерек сейчас так выглядел – он сам был виноват в этом. 

– И что же с вами такое, если вам не поможет медик? – удивленно вскинул брови Дерек.

– Боюсь, если я произнесу это вслух, вы захотите поговорить с моим отцом, – криво улыбнулся Стайлз, спешно придумывая, что бы такое сказать, чтобы не заработать не просто наказание, а поход к директору. Сейчас точно было не время оставаться с Дереком наедине.

– Вы меня заинтриговали. – Дерек сложил руки на груди. Стайлз поймал себя на том, что невольно проследил за этим движением. – У меня даже есть пара предположений, но не будем об этом. – Он отошел к своему столу и взял в руки книгу. – А теперь вернемся к теме нашего урока…

Стайлз хотел съязвить, но понимал, что не стоит. Ему нельзя было оставаться в школе дольше положенного. Он постарался сосредоточиться на том, о чем рассказывал Дерек, но перед глазами упорно мелькали воспоминания из их прошлой жизни, накладываясь на настоящее. И это было очень плохо, в первую очередь для Дерека. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять. Стайлз не нашел ничего лучше, чем сбежать из класса. Дерек, кажется, что-то кричал ему вслед, но Стайлз не слушал. Нужно было оказаться от него как можно дальше. Вообще, ото всех людей как можно дальше. Но Стайлзу снова не повезло – он налетел на бледную Эрику, которая пару дней назад умудрилась из-за приступа свалиться с каната и разбить подбородок. Идеальный кандидат для… Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и помог ей подняться:

– Извини, – пробормотал он, глядя на испуганную девушку. В ее глазах отражалась странная смесь эмоций, словно перед ней первый раз извинялись за то, что сбили с ног. И тут Стайлзу в голову пришла безумная мысль, от которой могли выиграть они оба.

– Ты хочешь выздороветь? – осторожно придержав Эрику за плечи, спросил он. 

– Конечно, хочу, – тихо ответила она. – Только это невозможно.

Стайлз мог с ней поспорить, но не хотел тратить время зря.

– Подожди меня, хорошо? Я быстро. – Стайлз дождался неуверенного кивка и сбежал в кладовку под лестницей, которая была всегда открыта. Обычно ее использовали, чтобы пообжиматься, но Стайлзу она нужна была, чтобы позвонить. Телефон обнаружился в заднем кармане. Нажимая на контакт Дитона, Стайлз знал, что принял правильное решение, только вот ему нужна была некоторая помощь в его реализации.

– Стайлз? – спустя три гудка, когда Стайлз, нервничая, начал отбивать незамысловатый ритм ногой, ответил Дитон.

– У меня мало времени, поэтому, сначала выслушай, вопросы и оскорбления потом, – выпалил Стайлз.

– Я слушаю, – спокойно произнес Дитон, на заднем фоне залаяла собака.

– Жажда проснулась, я едва сдерживаю ее, – быстро произнес Стайлз. – Но у меня есть решение. Есть одна девушка, у нее эпилепсия. Недавно, из-за приступа, случившегося на уроке физкультуры, она чуть не погибла. Она умная, сильная духом и…

– Ты хочешь ее обратить, – перебил его Дитон. – Но ты же говорил, что не хочешь собирать клан. 

– Все изменилось. Ты же знаешь, что кровь живого человека глушит жажду гораздо дольше. Но с другой стороны я помогу ей, избавлю от мучений. – Стайлз подергал завязку на капюшоне худи. – И стану сильнее. 

– Избавишь от одних, но начнутся другие, – заметил Дитон.

– С этими я помогу ей справиться, – твердо произнес Стайлз. Он же как-то научился контролировать себя, и Эрика научится. 

– Если ты уже все решил, что ты хочешь от меня? – наконец спросил Дитон.

– Ты же знаешь, как проходит обращение. Ты можешь обеспечить ей безопасность, пока она не научится контролю, – Стайлз вздохнул. – Дитон, ты поможешь мне?

– Ты же знаешь ответ, Стайлз, – произнес Дитон и в его голосе, даже по телефону, чувствовалась его одобрительно-загадочная улыбка. 

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Стайлз и сбросил вызов. 

Он волновался, потому что еще ни разу никого не обращал. Загрызал – да, выпивал досуха – да, но не обращал. Взъерошив волосы нервным движением, Стайлз вышел в коридор и пошел искать Эрику.

Она стояла, привалившись спиной к стене на том же месте, на котором Стайлз ее и оставил.

– Хей, – улыбнулся он, взяв ее за руку, – я могу тебе помочь справиться с болезнью.

– Как? – наивно спросила она. Стайлз не смог удержаться – провел ладонью по ее голове и длинной белокурой растрепанной косе. 

Сколько он помнил Эрику, она всегда пряталась за безразмерными серо-темными вещами и дурацкими косичками. Одним словом, была серой мышью, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимания. Хотя, Эрика была красивой, пожалуй, могла бы даже посоперничать в этом с Лидией Мартин. Только из-за болезни ей не хватало уверенности в себе. И поддержки друзей, которых у нее тоже не было.

– Я возьму твою кровь и напою своей, – честно признался Стайлз. Эрика вздрогнула и дернулась, собираясь уйти. Злые глаза подозрительно заблестели.

– Очень смешно, – буркнула она. – Когда, вы, придурки, уже уясните… – Эрика начала возмущаться, но Стайлз не дал ей продолжить, позволив своим клыкам обнажиться. Эрика, как он и ожидал, осеклась на полуслове и неверяще на него уставилась. 

– Эрика, я не врал, – посмотрев ей в глаза и погладив по вздрогнувшим плечам, произнес Стайлз. – Я действительно могу тебе помочь, но ты станешь настоящим вампиром. 

– Но я буду здорова, – не вопрос – утверждение. 

Стайлз кивнул, чувствуя, что сдерживается из последних сил. Если Эрика не согласится, то он сорвется, хоть и будет потом себя ненавидеть.  
– Хорошо, – согласилась она, в голосе смешался страх, напополам с твердой уверенностью, – избавь меня от…

Стайлз не дал ей закончить, толкнув к стене. Эрика испуганно пискнула, но, кажется, успокоилась, когда почувствовала на своей шее легкий поцелуй. Стайлз не хотел ни напугать ее, ни причинить боль, поэтому решил отвлечь лаской. 

И только он приник к ее шее, целуя нежную кожу, как в коридоре послышались шаги. Стайлз скосил взгляд в бок и заметил застывшего неподалеку от них Дерека. Стайлза словно огнем обожгло, настолько темным и нечитаемым был его взгляд. Не удержавшись от стона, Стайлз вонзил клыки Эрике в шею, стараясь не думать, кого на самом деле хотел бы видеть на ее месте. 

Снова послышались шаги, на этот раз удаляющиеся. И столько в них слышалось осуждения, что могло бы стать не по себе, если бы Стайлз не получал кайф от вкуса живой крови на языке. Эрика замерла в объятиях, крепко вцепившись в его плечи. 

Утолив голод сполна, Стайлз отодвинулся от еще больше побледневшей Эрики и закатал рукав своей рубашки. 

– Будет неприятней, чем, – он кивнул на ранки на ее шее. – Придется потерпеть. 

Эрика заторможено кивнула. После чего зажмурилась, когда Стайлз надорвал вену на своем запястье и прижал его к ее губам.

– Хватит нескольких глотков, – предупредил он. Эрика послушно слизнула кровь, стараясь не кривиться. Когда она закашлялась, Стайлз отнял запястье, опустил рукав и достал телефон. Дитон ответил на середине первого гудка.

– Можешь забирать ее, – коротко сказал Стайлз и посмотрел на уже затянувшуюся рану на запястье. 

Плюс горячей человеческой крови был в том, что от нее регенерация становилась моментальной. Как и контроль над обостренными чувствами. 

Стайлз потянулся, чувствуя в теле привычную легкость, и улыбнулся Эрике:

– Какое-то время ты побудешь у моего хорошего друга, мы научим тебя контролю и как с этим всем жить, – пояснил он, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу: – Черт!

– Что-то не так? – наконец Эрика подала голос.

– Нет, все так, просто маленькое упущение, – Стайлз извиняющее улыбнулся и взял пошатывающуюся Эрику за руку, чтобы довести ее до выхода. Если Дитон не захватит для нее защиту от солнца, то Стайлз отдаст свой амулет. Хотя у Дитона всегда есть запасной план.

Стайлз услышал звонок и только сейчас сообразил, _где_ он только что провел свое первое обращение. Черт, у него совсем от жажды мозги отказали. Хорошо, что еще был урок и по коридорам никто не лазил. За исключением Дерека, но тут уже другое. Дереку, возможно, увиденное пойдет на пользу.  
Коридор начали заполнять ученики, но Стайлз продолжал вести молчавшую Эрику к выходу. Она натянула капюшон на голову, чтобы скрыть следы укуса и потеки крови на шее. Умная девочка. 

Дитон встретил их на крыльце, сразу же надев Эрике на запястье массивный браслет.

– Присмотри за ней, – попросил Стайлз, буквально передавая ее с рук на руки. 

– Пару дней ее лучше не трогать, – сказал Дитон. – Я позвоню, когда тебе можно будет прийти.

Эрика посмотрела на них испуганными глазами, на что Стайлз ободряюще сжал ее руку:

– Не бойся, все будет хорошо, – пообещал он. 

Дитон повел кивнувшую Эрику к машине и Стайлз услышал, как он мягким тоном начал что-то ей рассказывать. 

– Вот ты где, – послышался позади голос Скотта. Стайлз обернулся, вопросительно вскинув бровь:

– Хотелось бы поподробней.

Скотт хмыкнул:

– Для начала придется рассказать, почему ты сбежал с урока и что натворил потом, когда Хейл ушел тебя искать.

– А он ушел меня искать? – деланно удивился Стайлз.

– Да, – кивнул Скотт, – и, судя по тому, что вернулся злющий, как черт – нашел. Что ты натворил?

– Скотти, я его даже не видел, – попытался оправдаться Стайлз.

– Ну, это ты ему будешь объяснять, – Скотт вручил Стайлзу рюкзак, про который тот совершенно забыл. – Во время наказания.

– Серьезно? – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Он выписал мне наказание? Снова?

– Не знаю, что тебя так веселит, но да, снова, – Скотт осматривался вокруг, похоже, выискивая взглядом Эллисон.

– Чувак, она в другой стороне, – подсказал Стайлз, а сам довольно улыбнулся. Все-таки он получил наказание. Отлично. Особенно после того, что Дерек увидел в коридоре.

***

Дерек провел оставшиеся два урока буквально на автомате – его спасло то, что книги, которые были темой урока, он читал множество раз. Еще никогда он не рассказывал про темы, которые нужно было затронуть в эссе, так быстро и коротко. Ученики, кажется, пытались что-то спрашивать, но Дерек был слишком не в себе, чтобы отвечать на их вопросы.

Когда кабинет погружался в желаемую тишину, нарушаемую лишь скрипом ручек по бумаге, да шепотом, Дерек словно впадал в транс. Всему виной был этот странный, нет, даже не странный, _загадочный_ – это слово подходило лучше – ученик Стайлз Стилински. Дерек сразу обратил внимание, что с ним что-то не так, еще когда только зашел в кабинет. Но его ответы, приправленные сарказмом, заставили Дерека успокоиться. В конце концов, он видел Стайлза всего второй раз, может, тот всегда был таким. Но эти мысли разом рухнули, когда Стайлз внезапно сбежал. Дерек, как и положено учителю, пошел его искать, потому что… ну потому что, он же его учитель, верно? Он должен беспокоиться и следить за всеми своими учениками. Только вот это оправдание выглядело жалко даже перед самим собой. Дерек не знал, почему пошел следом. Его словно что-то повело следом за Стайлзом. 

Дерек стянул очки, и устало потер переносицу. Лучше бы он не поддавался этому странному зову и не ходил следом. Прав был Стайлз, что если он озвучит свою «причину», то придется вызвать его отца в школу. И да, Дерек не ошибся в предположении – сам когда-то был подростком и мог понять его состояние. Но картинка, которая до сих пор стояла перед глазами… 

Дерек тряхнул головой, надеясь прогнать воспоминание, но образ Стайлза, прижимающего несопротивляющуюся девочку к стене и целующего ее в шею, никак не хотел исчезать. Благодаря этому внутри росло глухое раздражение. Дерек не мог понять, почему разозлился тогда и раздражался теперь, но было такое странное чувство… дежавю, точно. Дерек испытывал смутное дежавю, словно он сам так когда-то прижимал и целовал Стайлза. Но это было невозможно. У них со Стайлзом разница если не в десять, то лет в семь-восемь точно, и они раньше точно ни в каких клубах не пересекались. Дерек бы запомнил его карие глаза и родинки. Родинки… Черт! 

Медленно выдохнув, Дерек уронил голову на руки. Нужно успокоиться и подумать о чем-то приятном. Только о чем? О том, какая была бы на вкус кожа Стайлза? Или о том, какими взъерошенными и смешными со сна бывают его волосы?

Дерек ошарашено вскинул голову и уставился в пустоту. Откуда у него такие мысли? Или нет, важнее всего, откуда он знает _ответы_ на эти вопросы?  
– Мистер Хейл? – осторожно позвал знакомый голос. 

Дерек резко обернулся и увидел в дверях Стайлза с виноватой улыбкой, играющей на губах. Он нервно покусывал губу и перекатывался с пятки на носок. Типичный, что-то натворивший подросток. Только вот Дерек так не считал – Стайлз был не просто подростком, далеко не просто. И Дерек это чувствовал.

– С вами все в порядке? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Или я могу идти домой?

– Размечтался, – Дерек зло хмыкнул, выпрямляясь на стуле и одергивая задравшуюся на спине футболку. 

Он не привык появляться перед учениками в таком виде, но опять же, в этом была вина Стайлза. Если бы не столкновение с ним, Дерек бы не запачкал рубашку кровью, и ему не пришлось бы переодеваться в запасную футболку, которая всегда была в машине. 

Еще раз раздраженно одернув постоянно норовящий задраться предмет одежды, Дерек поднялся из-за стола, не заметив, каким взглядом за этим движением проследил Стайлз. 

Сев на край ближайшей парты, Дерек сложил руки на груди и выжидающе уставился на него. Стайлз едва заметно усмехнулся и прошел в кабинет, выбрав соседнюю с Дереком парту. Кинул на нее рюкзак, с удобством – хотя, казалось, это невозможно – расположился на жестком стуле и уставился на Дерека. 

– Может, ты все-таки объяснишь, что произошло на уроке? – не выдержал Дерек, когда их игра в гляделки затянулась и вокруг повисла вязкая тишина.

– Ничего такого, с чем бы я не смог справиться, – туманно ответил Стайлз, продолжая удерживать его взгляд. Дереку почему-то пришло в голову сравнение про кролика и удава. И он был сейчас далеко не удавом. Что за игру затеял Стайлз?

– Прямо в школе? Справиться? – не сдержался Дерек, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Он прошел к доске и принялся остервенело стирать написанное, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Он едва ли не впервые в жизни чувствовал себя неуютно рядом со своим учеником. Хотя на его памяти были разные ученики, даже те, которые пытались флиртовать и даже откровенно приставать. 

Послышался отчетливый смешок, но Дерек не позволил себе повернуться, ожидая продолжения. Стайлз не заставил себя долго ждать:

– Вы завидуете или… ревнуете?

Дерек даже не заметил, как с хрустом сломалась в руке щетка. Как он еще не зарычал – оставалось загадкой. 

– Что? – медленно обернувшись, переспросил Дерек, думая, что ему все-таки показалось. Не исключено, после такого насыщенного дня.

– Вы завидуете или ревнуете? – дерзко улыбнувшись, повторил Стайлз, лениво растягивая слова. 

Дерек знал, что это провокация, но повелся. Повелся и разозлился на ровном месте. Он опомнился, когда уже нависал над Стайлзом, вцепившись руками в край его парты.

– Я не знаю, что за игру ты ведешь, но лучше прекрати, – предупредил он. – Я тебе не по зубам.

Стайлз с трудом удержался от того, чтобы в улыбке не показать свои клыки и опровергнуть на раз слова Дерека. По зубам, еще как по зубам. По клыкам, даже. Но вместо этого он только невинно хлопнул ресницами:

– О чем вы, мистер Хейл?

Дерек зарычал. В прямом смысле – зарычал от ярости. Еще никто и никогда не выводил его из себя так легко и быстро. Даже невыносимый дуэт из его старшей и младшей сестры. Да чего там! Даже Питер не мог вывести его из себя, сколько не пытался. Но у Стайлза это получилось легко и непринужденно. Хотелось схватить его за воротник и впечатать в стену, а потом… Дерек резко отшатнулся назад, потому что пресловутое «потом» слишком сильно было похоже на кадры из какого-то порно. Кажется, стоит пойти сегодня в бар и снять кого-нибудь на ночь, иначе крыша грозит помахать ручкой и отправиться в далекие дали.

Стайлз все это время пристально за ним наблюдал, запоминая каждую эмоцию, и ему нравилось то, что происходило с Дереком. Если бы тот не оказался ночью возле его дома, Стайлз может ничего бы и не заметил. И пока не стал бы ничего делать. А теперь в голову пришла безумная мысль – если он сейчас поцелует Дерека, то станет ли это триггером к возвращению воспоминаний? 

– За то, что ты делал в коридоре, полагается отвести тебя к директору и вызвать отца. – Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, но, судя по сильно сжатым кулакам, выходило у него плохо. 

– А что я такого сделал? – Стайлз прикинулся, что не понимает, о чем речь. Ну и вообще, он был сильно занят, чтобы заметить Дерека. Точнее, все бы нормальные подростки действительно были бы увлечены и не заметили, как к ним подкрался учитель. 

– Я видел тебя с той девушкой, Стайлз, – Дерек одарил его мрачным взглядом. – Можешь не прикидываться, что не заметил меня. 

– Но я вас не заметил, – неловко кашлянул Стайлз. – Сами видели, был занят. 

– Еще раз поймаю тебя при таких обстоятельствах… – Дерек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, что не укрылось от Стайлза. 

– И что будет? – спросил тот, уже просчитывая, как бы так снова попасться и кого можно попросить помочь.

– Узнаешь, – отрезал Дерек серьезным тоном. – А теперь проваливай.

Стайлз кивнул, поднял рюкзак и пошел к двери. Когда он уже взялся за ручку двери, чтобы выйти, Дерек его окликнул:

– Если завтра появишься без двух эссе по прошлым темам…

– Я понял – еще одно наказание, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – До завтра, мистер Хейл.

И в этом «мистер Хейл» Дереку послышалось столько обещания, что по спине пробежали мурашки. Определенно, сегодня стоит наведаться в бар на другом конце Бикон Хилз или лучше съездить в соседний город. Иначе Дерек что-нибудь натворит, от чего потом не сможет отмыться.

***

– Ты какой-то до неприличия довольный, – окинув Стайлза подозрительным взглядом, выдал Скотт.

Стайлз натянул форменную майку поверх футболки с длинным рукавом и пожал плечами:

– Да вроде нет причин для этого.

– Ты что-то скрываешь. – Скотт кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. – Первый раз вижу, чтобы ты был такой после наказания.

– Скотт, успокойся. – Стайлз начал обувать кроссовки. – Если бы что-то случилось на наказании, ты бы узнал об этом первым.

– Может, ты убил Хейла? – не унимался Скотт, на что Стайлз только рассмеялся:

– Чтобы убить такого красавчика, нужно быть…

– Вот! Во-о-от! – завопил Скотт. – Я же говорил, что ты что-то скрываешь!

– Остынь, – осадил его Стайлз, уже готовый к тренировке. – Я не скрываю, что могу оценить чью-то красоту, будь то парень или девушка.

– Но я знаю этот голос! – Скотт укоризненно ткнул пальцем Стайлзу в плечо. – Он мечтательный! Ты запал на него, поэтому и выводишь!

– Какой у меня тон? – рассмеялся Стайлз. – Мечтательный? Тебе пора прекращать так много проводить времени с Эллисон, ты начинаешь говорить, как диснеевская принцесса.

– Нет, ты не уйдешь от темы, на этот раз не выйдет! – Скотт зашнуровал кроссовок и выпрямился. – Или ты мне рассказываешь…

– Или что? – Стайлз продолжал широко улыбаться. Он не собирался пока рассказывать Скотту правду, но его веселило, что тот оказался не настолько глупым, чтобы начать что-то подозревать. 

– Я придумаю, что! – обиженно буркнул Скотт. – А еще пару дней назад ты мне клялся, что Лидия…

– Что — Лидия? – В раздевалку царственно прошествовал Джексон. Стайлз переглянулся со Скоттом, после чего оба дружно скривились.  
– Ничего, – проворчал Скотт. 

– Стилински опять строит многолетние провальные планы по завоеванию моей девушки? – не обратив внимания на реплику Скотта, продолжил Джексон. – Боюсь, тебе, придурок, даже через пятьдесят лет с ней ничего не может светить.

Стайлз очень страдал из-за того, что не мог ему ответить так, как хотелось. Да, Лидия была красива, но в сравнении с Дереком все остальные меркли и превращались в серые безликие тени. И если он и строил планы, то точно не на Лидию Мартин. Только вот сказать такое, тем более Джексону, Стайлз не мог.  
– Ну что ты, – криво усмехнулся Стайлз вместо этого. – Твое эго раздавит тебя гораздо раньше, и тогда мне не понадобиться никакого плана. 

– Мечтай, Стилински. – Джексон толкнул его плечом, проходя к своему шкафчику. – И молись, чтобы тебе дал хоть кто-нибудь из жалости.

Стайлз устало вздохнул. У него за века было столько разных, роскошных и умелых женщин, что этой фригидной сучке и не снилось, но, как и про Дерека, Стайлз не мог сказать об этом.

Он отвлекся от своих мыслей, потому что Скотт рванулся в сторону Джексона. Стайлз успел перехватить его за плечо и отрицательно покачать головой.

– По себе судишь? – не оборачиваясь, произнес Стайлз. – Тогда мне страшно представить, что же ты такое сделал, чтобы Лидия тебя пожалела. Иначе, такого мудака, как ты любить просто не за что. Пойдем, Скотт, – пихнув удивленного Скотта в спину, Стайлз вышел в коридор.

Судя по тишине, воцарившейся в раздевалке, Джексон такого не ожидал. Стайлз мог бы унизить его еще сильнее, но приходилось сдерживаться. 

– Круто, чувак, – обняв его за плечи, выпалил Скотт, но стоило им выйти на поле, как он резко остановился.

– Ты чего? – обернулся Стайлз.

– Смотри, – Скотт кивнул куда-то в сторону трибун. Стайлз проследил за его взглядом и наткнулся на Дерека, который смотрел прямо на них.

– Ты уверен, что это сработает? – нервно прокручивая в ухе маленькую серебряную сережку, в который раз спросил Дженим. Точнее, уже Стайлз. 

– Уверен, – строго сказал Дитон, стоя за спиной Стайлза у входной двери. – Прекрати паниковать.

– Сложно перестать паниковать, когда боль от всех ожогов солнечным светом, которые я когда-либо получал, до сих пор ощущается на теле, – передразнил его Стайлз. – И вообще, почему у меня теперь такое имя? Почему нельзя оставить то, что было раньше?

– Имя выбирала Марин, и ты к нему привыкнешь. – Дитон сбился со счета, сколько раз он это уже повторял. – А что касается твоего прежнего имени – оно стало уже легендой или страшной сказкой, выбирай, что больше нравится, но суть останется прежней – вряд ли кто-то назовет ребенка в честь кровожадного вампира.

– Я тронут, – скривился Стайлз, – что люди меня настолько «любят». И не настолько много…

– Стайлз, – перебил его Дитон, – иди.

– Если я сгорю заживо, – недовольно проворчал Стайлз, делая неуверенный шаг вперед, – за кровью я приду к тебе.

За несколько лет Дитон научился игнорировать вот такие «угрозы» Стайлза. Он знал, что Стайлз ничего ему не сделает, если только не обезумеет от боли или голода. Сейчас эти факторы напрочь отсутствовали и угрозы казались совершенно несерьезными.

Стайлз тем временем стоял в тени навеса крыльца, все еще не сделав ни шагу под лучи солнца.

– Чем дольше ты будешь тянуть, тем сильнее будет мое желание тебя выпихнуть насильно. – Марин встала рядом с братом и сложила руки на груди. – Не тяни время, у нас еще много работы.

В ответ послышалось то-то вроде «Злая женщина», но Стайлз все-таки шагнул вперед, крепко зажмурившись и приготовившись к боли. Но ничего не произошло. Когда до него это дошло, он по очереди открыл глаза и невереще уставился на Дитона и Марин.

– Получилось, – тихо прошептал Стайлз. – Получилось!!! – закричал он, подпрыгивая и размахивая от радости руками. 

– Если не знать его историю, то он кажется совершенно обычным подростком, – тихо произнесла Марин, пока Стайлз бегал под солнцем и что-то невнятно вопил.

Дитон молча наблюдал за его радостью и думал о том, что совершенно согласен с сестрой. А это значило, что Стайлзу нужна была семья – нормальная, которая могла дать ему любовь и защиту, не смотря на его вторую «сущность». Два друида этого дать не могли, но у Дитона, кажется, был на примете один такой человек.

Тренировка выдалась насыщенной. Финсток буквально загонял их на поле, озверев перед приближающейся игрой. Устал даже Стайлз, чего уж говорить про обычных людей. Поэтому он сразу отправился домой. Несмотря на то, что в теле все еще чувствовалась легкость после крови Эрики, Стайлз хотел отдохнуть.  
Дом встретил его темными окнами и гулкой тишиной: Джон был на дежурстве и придет, если повезет, поздно ночью. Стайлз решил, что приготовит что-нибудь не-полезное, чтобы порадовать его. 

Но не успел он зайти в дом, включить свет и бросить ключи на столик в прихожей, как ему больно вывернули руку и впечатали практически носом в стену, на которой от сильного удара появилась трещина.

– Ну вот, – разочарованно вздохнул Стайлз, ощущая от всего этого лишь небольшой дискомфорт, – придется делать ремонт.

Сзади с рыком навалилось сильное тело, и если бы Стайлз не знал наверняка, то решил, что это явился Дерек. Слишком хорошо Стайлзу было знакомо такое… обращение из первой жизни. Но нет, первичные половые признаки явно были не мужскими.

– Привет, Лора, – скучающе поздоровался он. – Ты могла бы просто зайти в гости.

– А ты хорош, – хмыкнув, с уважением произнесла Лора и выпустила руку Стайлза из захвата. 

– Я бы принял это за комплимент, если бы не слышал за деланным уважением сарказм. – Стайлз обернулся, разминая руку. – Но вернемся к двери. Что с ней не так? Чем она тебе так не понравилась?

– Не поняла. – Лора нахмурилась, перестав сверкать золотистым взглядом. Стайлз закатил глаза, стянув худи и поправив задравшуюся футболку. Включив свет, он прошел на кухню.

– Забей, – отмахнулся Стайлз оттуда, – и иди сюда. Я знаю, что у тебя более чем прекрасный слух, но мне лень даже немного повышать голос, я слишком устал на тренировке.

Лора, не ожидавшая всего этого, выглядела очень озадаченной. Возможно, поэтому она молча подчинилась и через мгновение уже сидела за столом, пока Стайлз готовил кофе и бутерброды.

– А теперь мне хотелось бы узнать, почему мне придется делать ремонт в прихожей, – поставив перед ней чашку, исходящую густым ароматом свежесваренного кофе, спросил Стайлз. 

– У меня такое чувство, что я разговариваю с Питером, – вдруг пожаловалась Лора, взяв чашку. – Хотя, нет, Питеру до тебя явно далеко. – Она сделала глоток. – Как ты узнал, что это я?

– Ты же знаешь, _кто_ я, Лора. – Стайлз сел за стол напротив и задумался, какой бутерброд он хочет съесть первым. – Неужели ты думала, я не пойму, что в моем доме кто-то есть, к тому же не просто _человек_? – Лора почему-то на это заявление иронично фыркнула. – Зачем ты пришла?

– Что ты сделал с Дереком? – Стайлз заметил, как Лора крепче сжала чашку, и поднял на нее серьезный взгляд:

– А теперь поподробней, потому что я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

– После того, как он вернулся и сходил в школу на собеседование, ночью проснулся от кошмара. – Лора опустила глаза и принялась передвигать чашку по столу. – Дерек в этом никому не признается, но… я это знаю, я _слышала_. – Стайлз кивнул. 

Значит, когда он ночью подглядывал за Дереком, тот не спал вовсе не потому, что зачитался книгой. 

– Опасно жить с тобой в одном доме. – Стайлз постарался улыбнуться. – Со всеми вами.

Лора хмыкнула и продолжила:

– А потом он катался всю ночь по городу и впервые, сколько я его помню, не подготовился к работе. Ну и Кора рассказала, что он уже несколько раз оставлял тебя после уроков. Больше в последние дни Дерек ни с кем не общался так часто, как с тобой. 

– И снова вернемся к моему первому вопросу – зачем ты пришла? – Стайлз прищурился. Он не собирался никому рассказывать про их с Дереком… прошлое. Даже его семье. Неизвестно, как они все воспримут. 

– Я просто уверена, что ты знаешь, что с ним. Нет, не так – я уверена, что _ты_ причастен ко всему этому. – Лора неосознанно сдавила чашку так сильно, что та треснула, и кофе полился на стол и ее колени. – Черт! – Лора подскочила, пытаясь уйти от маленького кофепада. 

Стайлз протянул ей кухонное полотенце и поднялся, чтобы убрать со стола. Да, не так он собирался поужинать. Хотя узнать некоторые вещи про Дерека было очень познавательным.

– Если я скажу, что ничего с ним не делал? – спросил он. Стайлз знал, что оборотни могут распознавать ложь, но не в его случае. Себя выдать он мог только перед Дереком, остальные же не смогут распознать, лжет он или нет. Спасибо Калебу, научил в свое время этому трюку. 

– Тогда… – Глаза Лоры снова вспыхнули золотистым цветом, красивый маникюр превратился в безобразные когти зверя.

– Только не нужно меня пугать, – устало попросил Стайлз, возвращаясь на свое место. – Если Талия про меня ничего не рассказывала, то сядь и послушай. – Лора осталась на месте, сложив руки на груди. – Хорошо, тогда постой и послушай, – кивнул Стайлз. – Начну с того, что мне несколько веков, сколько именно – я не помню. Отсюда следует тот факт, что я намного, понимаешь, _намного_ быстрее и сильнее даже урожденных оборотней. Плюс, после человеческой крови все это усиливается еще в несколько раз.

– Ты кого-то убил? – Лора почему-то выглядела испуганной. Надо же, современных оборотней, оказывается, еще можно чем-то напугать. Стайлз бы прекрасно прожил без этого знания. 

– Я похож на убийцу? – Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, отзеркалив позу Лоры со сложенными руками. 

– Ты и на многовекового вампира не похож, – призналась Лора. – Скорее на подростка, которому никто не дает.

– И ты туда же, – закатив глаза, проворчал Стайлз. – Ты случайно с Уиттмором не знакома? Хотя, забудь.

Он видел, как Лора улыбнулась. Хороший знак. Может, стоило ей рассказать хотя бы часть истории, чтобы потом сюда не заявилась вся клыкастая часть семейства Хейлов?

– Кажется, мы отвлеклись от темы, – напомнила Лора, присаживаясь на свое место. Стайлз посчитал это еще одним хорошим знаком.

– Повторюсь, что я с ним ничего не делал. – Стайлз мысленно приготовился отбиваться. – Ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда?

Лицо Лоры приобрело такое выражение, что Стайлз захотел достать телефон и запечатлеть его на память. Но он благоразумно решил, что этим Лору злить не стоит.

– Стилински, да ты издеваешься! – фыркнула она. – Он _не знает_ , что ты уже _древний_.

– Спасибо, что не дряхлый, – пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз, затем продолжил уже нормальным тоном: – Возможно, Дерек тоже имеет кинк на отношения преподаватель-ученик.

– Все, замолчи, это выше моих сил. – Лора закрыла уши руками и замотала головой. – Ничего не хочу знать о такой стороне своего младшего брата. Если ты не врешь, конечно.

– У тебя еще есть вариант – спросить самого Дерека, – предложил Стайлз, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

– Чтобы он потом мне припоминал это до конца дней моих? Нет, спасибо, – скривилась Лора.

– Ты получила то, зачем пришла? – поинтересовался Стайлз с явным намеком.

– Не уверена. – В противоречие своим словам Лора встала. – Но если ты мне все-таки солгал, я вернусь. 

– Всегда рад тебя видеть, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – И счастлив, наконец, познакомится с тобой лично. – Он на самом деле не врал, ему нравились Хейлы еще с тех пор, как он их спас.

Лора окинула его странным взглядом и пошла – хвала небесам – к двери. Но уже на пороге обернулась:

– Что тогда произошло на самом деле? – тихо спросила она.

– Талия разве вам не рассказывала? – удивился Стайлз.

– Мы знаем только то, что на особняк напали охотники, и ты, точнее, – Лора передразнила чей-то голос, Стайлз подозревал, что Талии, – «один милый вампир» спас всю семью и увел охотников, которых не удалось убить, за собой.

– Это правда. – Стайлз нахмурился, ничего не понимая. – Почему ты в это не веришь?

– Тогда почему мама запретила появляться в Бикон Хилз Дереку и мне заодно? – Стайлз удивленно уставился на Лору. 

– Я не знаю, почему, – честно признался он. – Тогда я даже не знал про Дерека, тебя видел мельком прежде, чем ты уехала. А после случившегося я вернулся в город только несколько лет назад, когда отследил всех охотников Ордена, кроме Кейт. И ее найду, со временем. Я обещал Талии.

Лора кивнула и вышла, оставив Стайлза наедине с появившимся ворохом мыслей. Значит, дело уже тогда было в Дереке?

– Стайлз! – Стайлз разлепил один глаз и посмотрел на лестницу. 

Дитон кричал? Не может этого быть, Дитон ни разу голоса не повышал, даже когда угрожал кому-то. Решив, что ему это приснилось, Стайлз перевернулся на другой бок и собрался спать дальше – ночка выдалась тяжелой из-за подступающей жажды и куче воющих на луну оборотней. Стайлз собирался познакомиться с ними лично, но через пару дней. 

– _Стайлз!_ – закричал Дитон и на лестнице послышались тяжелые торопливые шаги, словно… Дитон бежал? Стайлз соскочил с кровати, потому что это было что-то невероятное. Неужели произошло что-то настолько серьезное?

Дитон влетел в его комнату и, хватанув ртом воздуха, словно действительно долго бежал – хотя, судя по его виду, так оно и было – быстро заговорил:

– Стайлз, я надеялся, что с Хейлами ты познакомишься при других обстоятельствах и войдешь в их стаю, но… – Дитон захлебнулся воздухом и сделал глубокий вдох. – Охотники Ордена. – Стайлз почувствовал, как только от этих слов глаза наливаются кровью. – Они напали на их особняк.

– Где? – прорычал он. Стайлз чувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется и человеческий ясный рассудок сменит жажда убивать.

– В лесу, помнишь, тот дом, возле которого… – Стайлз даже не стал дослушивать, срываясь с места. Он знал, куда ему нужно идти – недалеко от особняка Хейлов была его любимая уединенная поляна, дорогу туда он знал наизусть. 

Стайлз был на месте спустя пару минут. Стоило поблагодарить Дитона, что вчерашняя кровь была свежей и еще теплой, иначе все инстинкты и чувства были бы обострены не настолько сильно. Но стоило увидеть, что творилось вокруг особняка, как все лишние мысли испарились. Стайлз сдержал яростный рык и затерялся между деревьев, выбирая момент, когда лучше напасть.

Охотники были настолько увлечены подготовкой смертельной ловушки для целой семьи, точнее – для целой _стаи_ , что не заметили бы Стайлза, если бы он только не вышел на крыльцо особняка и не станцевал там. Это было ему на руку. Стайлз, затаившись, наблюдал за перемещениями охотников и думал о том, что только психически больной человек мог задумать такое: забаррикадировать все окна и двери, через которые можно было бы выбраться, и для надежности замкнуть вокруг особняка кольцо из пепла рябины. И лишь после этого поджечь дом, в котором находилась целая стая, состоящая не только из оборотней, но и _людей_. Куда там мафии с их «микроволновкой», которой они пытали своих особо разговорчивых с полицией людей. Перед Орденом Серебряного Полумесяца они казались сосунками. 

Порадовавшись, что на него не действовало ничего, кроме вербены и то, если ей упьются, солнечного света и двух злосчастных клинков, Стайлз выскользнул из своего укрытия и спокойно пересек преграду из рябины. После чего метнулся к тому охотнику, который из общей кучи взял две канистры с чем-то горючим – скорее всего с бензином – и направился к особняку. Только до цели ему было не дойти: Стайлз мгновение раздумывал, что с ним сделать, в итоге решив не мараться с самого начала. Ему еще нужен был ясный ум, поэтому охотника ждала быстрая и неожиданная смерть. 

Подкравшись со спины к ничего не подозревающему человеку, который остановился, чтобы поискать в карманах спички, Стайлз быстро обхватил его за голову, закрыв рот рукой. После чего послышался характерный хруст сломанных костей, и охотник упал на землю безвольной куклой. Стайлз быстро обыскал его и нашел то, что ему сейчас было нужно – нож. Хотя, скорее, это походило на мачете, которым удобно было срубать головы. 

Скривившись, Стайлз забрал его и прежде, чем уйти продырявил канистры. Вернулся к оставшимся и проделал то же самое. Теперь поджигать дом было нечем, горючее впиталась в землю. Стайлз широко и опасно улыбнулся.

– Пора повеселиться, – прошептал он, и мгновение спустя уже был за спиной у своей следующей жертвы. 

Стайлз даже не запомнил, что и с кем делал: кто-то падал со свернутой шеей, кому-то он эту самую шею разрывал, упиваясь кровью, а кому-то вырывал сердце, мгновение наслаждаясь тем, как оно несколько раз стучало в руке прежде, чем затихнуть навсегда. 

В какой-то момент охотники закончились, и Стайлз очнулся посреди бойни, покрытый кровью врагов почти с головы до ног и ощущая на языке привкус ужаса и паники. Он насчитал десять изуродованных трупов, но единственная мысль не давала покоя: когда он только сюда пришел, охотников было одиннадцать. Не хватало еще одного, точнее – одной.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и замер, прислушиваясь. В доме был слышен буквально хор перепуганных сердец, но это Стайлза сейчас не интересовало. Он повел головой, концентрируясь, и через минуту услышал – со стороны леса раздавался одиночный стук сердца, спокойный и умеренный. 

– Вот ведь хладнокровная сука, – прошипел он и пошел на звук. – Можешь не бежать! – крикнул Стайлз, облизнув клыки. – Я все равно тебя найду! 

Стук сердца отдалялся, вынуждая Стайлза побежать. И когда он выскочил на проселочную дорогу, ведущую к городу, то услышал рев двигателя и визг шин, с которым машина срывается с места. Он пытался ее догнать, но все было бесполезно – охотница ушла.

Отдышавшись и немного придя в себя, Стайлз вернулся к особняку, уничтожил круг из пепла и отпер двери особняка. Его встретила темнота – потому что охотники обесточили дом – и множество пар светящихся глаз, от голубого до алого. Зрелище было жутким, даже для древнего вампира. 

– Кто альфа стаи? – спросил Стайлз, привалившись к косяку парадного входа. 

Он чувствовал, что силы оставляли его. Стайлз нахмурился, прислушиваясь к себе, и пришел к выводу, что охотники, похоже, что-то пили; скорее всего, какой-то настой, который не отравил Стайлза, но немного ослабил. Иначе, после стольких «выпитых» человек, энергия бы были через край, он бы смог догнать машину, но вместо этого едва держался на ногах. 

– Я – альфа стаи. – К нему вышла статная темноволосая женщина. – Меня зовут Талия Хейл. Мы…

– Одна охотница ушла, – перебил ее Стайлз. – Я не смог не догнать.

– Ты спас всем нам жизнь. – Талия качнула головой. – Мы уже перед тобой в неоплатном долгу. 

– Глупости, – возразил Стайлз, чувствуя, как заплетается его язык. – Одна ушла, значит, вам все равно грозит опасность. Я выманю ее завтрашней ночью и уведу за собой. Будьте осторожны.

– Как тебя зовут? – Талия оказалась куда ближе, чем стояла мгновение назад. Или Стайлзу так показалось?

– Стайлз, – пробормотал он. – Меня зовут Стайлз. 

Отключаясь, Стайлз не запомнил, что его поймали за мгновение до того, как он рухнул на пол, и отнесли в гостевую спальню. 

Он проснулся только на следующий день, уже ближе к закату. После пробуждения ему пришлось рассказать о себе всю правду. В ответ Стайлза познакомили с шерифом Бикон Хилз, Джоном Стилински и рассказали о том, кто и почему на них напал. Точнее – кто, но не почему.  
Ардженты были в верхушке Ордена. Дитон помогал Стайлзу доставать информацию об Ордене Серебряного Полумесяца, и он знал всю их иерархию, глав и самых опасных охотников. Кейт была первой в этом списке, по ней давно плакала психушка или электрический стул — тут Стайлз не мог определиться. И он даже не удивился, узнав, что это она спланировала нападение на стаю Хейл. 

– Но почему она напала на вас? – спросил он, наверное, уже в десятый раз с тех пор, как проснулся. 

– Я могу сказать, почему она напала прошлой ночью, – сказала Талия. – Мы более уязвимы после полнолуния, но причину...

– Возможно, – подал голос молчавший до этого Джон, – потому, что они ненавидят все сверхъестественное.

Стайлз и Талия уставились на него.

– Что? – Джон вскинул брови. – Вам разве не приходило такое в голову?

Стайлз поджал губы. Он слишком хорошо помнил свое обращение, даже спустя столько лет, поэтому даже не думал удивляться. 

– Как я вчера и сказал, – откашлялся Стайлз, закатывая рукава рубашки, которую ему любезно дали взамен его испачканной кровью, – я выманю их сегодня. 

Постараюсь, по крайней мере, чтобы они клюнули на мою наживку. И надеюсь, что они все же настолько глупы, чтобы пойти за мной.

– Мы не можем тебя отпустить, – возразила Талия.

– Да, сынок, – согласился Джон, – ты один против безумных охотников…

– Я же как-то справлялся с ними раньше, – хмыкнул Стайлз, стараясь не вспоминать тот склеп и саркофаг, из которого его освободили Дитон и Морелл несколько лет назад.

– Но сейчас тебе не обязательно быть одному, – улыбнулась Талия. – Мы можем…

– Нет! – воскликнул Стайлз, пожалуй, более эмоционально, чем следовало. – Нет, – повторил он спокойней, – не нужно мне помогать, я справлюсь один. В крайнем случае попрошу помощи у вашего советника, Дитона. А вы лучше берегите себя и свою стаю. 

Стайлз кивнул на прощание и покинул гостиную, а затем и особняк Хейлов. Он уже спускался по ступенькам, когда его окликнули. Обернувшись, Стайлз увидел шерифа.

– Стайлз, верно? – спросил тот. 

Стайлз кивнул и только хотел задать вопрос, как Джон поднял руку, призывая к молчанию, и заговорил сам:

– Стайлз, – повторил он, – послушай, если тебе понадобиться помощь, ты можешь обратиться ко мне. В чем угодно, слышишь?

– Шериф, у вас есть семья? – заглянув ему в глаза, поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Да, жена и маленький сын. – Джон кивнул.

– Так вот, шериф, – с грустной улыбкой продолжил Стайлз, – лучше не тратьте время на помощь мне и проводите его с семьей. Я когда-то этого не понимал, вернее не ценил, а когда понял – было уже слишком поздно. Не повторяйте моих ошибок, Джон. 

Стайлз ушел, не оборачиваясь. Он старался не думать о том, что очень хотел бы иметь такого отца, как Джон Стилински. 

– Да, я серьезен как никогда, пап. – Стайлз прижимал телефон плечом, потому что руки были заняты корзиной с чистым бельем. – Тебя ждет рагу с ребрышками. 

– Ребрышки? Ну, теперь я точно уверен в том, что ты меня разыгрываешь, причем очень жестоко. – Джон вздохнул и чем-то зашуршал. Стайлз знал этот звук – Джон снял очки и устало тер глаза.

– Ты несправедлив ко мне! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Над таким я бы не стал шутить!

– Хм… – протянул Джон. – Значит, что-то натворил, я прав?

– Ну, есть маленький грешок, – согласился Стайлз, явно преуменьшив новость про еще одного вампира в городе. – Я собирался тебе рассказать, когда ты вернешься. Кстати, когда ты вернешься?

– Если повезет, через пару часов, – приглушенно отозвался Джон, похоже, уронил что-то под стол и теперь пытался достать. – Не жди меня, утром поговорим. Это же может потерпеть до утра?

– Вполне, – ответил Стайлз, поднимаясь по лестнице, в свою комнату. – Не задерживайся.

– Хорошо, Стайлз. – Джон сбросил вызов. 

Стайлз тут же воспользовался этим и позволил телефону упасть с плеча в корзину, на свежее белье. С тихим стоном удовольствия он размял затекшую шею и завернул в свою комнату. От неожиданного зрелища, представшего перед ним, Стайлз выронил корзину.

– Да, вы, блядь, шутите, – тихо выругался он и сложил руки на груди. – Не многовато ли всего для одного дня? Что ты здесь делаешь? – повысив голос, спросил Стайлз.

Полуобнаженная Малия, раскинувшаяся на его кровати, соблазнительно улыбнулась:

– Ты не захотел идти на свидание, – томно протянула она. – Я решила, что ты хочешь сразу перейти к следующему этапу.

Малия закусила губу и улыбнулась, поведя плечами, – бретелька бюстгальтера совершенно «случайно» сползла с ее плеча.

– Иди ко мне, – позвала она, похлопав по кровати рядом с собой.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Так, спокойно, если он разозлится, то, вероятнее всего, Малия пострадает. И Стайлз не ручался сказать, как именно – или же он разорвет ей горло, или же выкинет в окно. Хотя, она койот и, вылетев со второго этажа, пострадает не сильно. Хм, заманчиво…

Оборвав мысль на середине, Стайлз тряхнул головой, поняв, что уже продумывает варианты, после которых Малию не спасет регенерация оборотня. 

– Ну же, – поторопила его Малия, медленно стягивая вторую бретельку.

Стайлз сделал еще один глубокий вдох, а потом заговорил таким тоном, что Малия моментально перестала улыбаться:

– Если до тебя еще так и не дошло, то сейчас я объясню. И это будет только один _последний_ раз, слушай внимательно. – Стайлз собрал ее вещи с пола. – Мой ответ «нет». Нет – на все твои предложения. Я не хочу с тобой встречаться, не хочу идти на «дружеское» свидание, которое, по-твоему, должно обязательно закончиться сексом в туалете, не хочу трахать тебя без обязательств и по дружбе, не хочу _ничего_ , понимаешь? Ты мне не нужна. И если ты сделаешь что-то подобное еще раз, то пожалеешь об этом. – Он кинул Малии одежду прямо в лицо. – А теперь убирайся из моего дома.

Другая бы обязательно разревелась после такого. Хотя, по правде, другая не забралась бы к Стайлзу в спальню ночью после всех тех случаев, когда он давал понять, что Малия ему неинтересна и не нужна. 

Малия же одарила его взглядом светящихся голубым глаз и презрительно поинтересовалась, неспешно натягивая свои вещи:

– У тебя кто-то есть?

– Тебя это вообще должно мало волновать. – Стайлз выпрямился, расправляя плечи и складывая руки на груди. Сейчас он как никогда выглядел на весь свой _немалый_ возраст. Опасностью должно было веять за милю, но Малия лишь гневно прищурилась и показала клыки:

– Она пожалеет, что встала на моем пути, – прошипела она, но Стайлз услышал.

– Я тебя предупредил, – угрожающим тоном повторил он. – Запомни.

– Ты все равно будешь моим, люди слабы. – Малия, уже полностью одетая, остановилась рядом со Стайлзом, но головы не повернула, глядя прямо перед собой.

– Люди, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Люди.

Малия одарила его странным взглядом, после чего наконец-то ушла. Стайлз дошел до кровати и сорвал с нее покрывало и постельное белье, быстро сменив их чистыми. Его раздражал запах Малии, он был неправильным. Его кровать должна была пахнуть только им и Дереком, и никем больше. Если такое повторится или же Малия узнает и что-то сделает Дереку, тогда Стайлз сорвется, и она точно не выживет.

***

– Стайлз! – позвал снизу Джон, – хватит спать! К тебе пришли!

Стайлз, не поднимая головы из надежного укрытия подушек, приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на окно: солнце только поднялось. Что за черт? Кто мог прийти к нему так рано?

– Твой отец посоветовал подняться самому и стащить тебя за ногу с кровати, – с усмешкой произнес Дерек. 

– Он не мог такое предложить. – Ответ Стайлза заглушила подушка, он попытался натянуть на голову одеяло, но ему что-то помешало. Точнее, кто-то. Стайлз отлепился от подушки и укоризненно посмотрел через плечо на Дерека, удерживающего его одеяло и мешающего дальше спать. – Отпусти, – пробормотал он, потянув ткань на себя. 

Но потом до сонного мозга дошло, что в изножье его кровати стоял _Дерек_ и Стайлз дернулся сам, сваливаясь на пол.

– Черт, – простонал он, – откуда ты вообще взялся у меня в спальне? Нельзя же так с утра!

Дерек только рассмеялся, подходя ближе, и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться:

– Больно?

– Где болит, целовать не нужно, – съязвил Стайлз, опускаясь на кровать и пытаясь пригладить растрепанные со сна волосы, – что ты здесь делаешь? Вчера так был впечатлен моей игрой, что не смог дождаться урока, чтобы выразить свое восхищение?

Этого было незаметно, но Стайлз был рад приходу Дерека. Просто он всегда был раздражительным, если его будили вот так – внезапно и настойчиво.

Дерек наблюдал за ним с легкой улыбкой.

– Не молчи, – проворчал Стайлз. – Не раздражай меня еще сильнее.

– Ты всегда такой злой с утра? – Дерек присел рядом с ним. 

Он вел себя как-то странно. Вчера, в школе, он был готов буквально придушить Стайлза, а сейчас был такой милый и вежливый. И вообще, с какой статьи Дерек пришел бы утром к нему домой? 

Стайлз чувствовал, как от вопросов и мыслей, обрушившихся на не до конца проснувшийся мозг, начинала подступать мигрень.

– Нет, только когда страдаю от недотра… – начал было ворчать он, когда Дерек склонился и заткнул его далеко не нежным поцелуем. Стайлз на мгновение растерялся, провалившись в ощущения с головой, но потом словно очнулся и оттолкнул Дерека, не скрывая своей силы. – Не-а, нихрена. – Он замотал головой, отползая подальше. – Теперь я точно знаю, что это мне снится. Если бы это было по-настоящему, сначала бы ты меня попытался придушить, а потом не выдержал и поцеловал. Или мы бы сначала спорили в твоем кабинете, а уже потом… – Стайлз рвано выдохнул. – Нужно проснуться. Нужно срочно проснуться!

В этот момент громко как по заказу заиграла мелодия, которая стояла на будильнике. Стайлз крепко зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза – Дерека в комнате уже не было.

– Не верю, что говорю так, но это был тот раз, когда я рад звонку будильника, – облегченно пробормотал Стайлз, едва сдерживая нервный смешок. – Чертова Малия, – вздохнул он. – Чертов Дерек! – Удар пришелся в подушкую – Нужно что-то срочно делать, иначе я свихнусь.

Стайлз встал с кровати, потянулся и направился в душ. Предстояло рассказать Джону про Эрику, позвонить Дитону и отправится в школу. Сегодня Стайлза ожидало целых два урока у Дерека. 

– Блядь… – выругался Стайлз, вспомнив об этом. – Какая прелесть. Как раз, то, что мне сейчас нужно.

***

Когда Стайлз спустился на кухню, на столе его уже ждала пузатая чашка с его любимым горячим шоколадом.

– Ты как знал, что у меня отстойное настроение, – пожаловался Стайлз, хватая чашку и отпивая почти половину напитка сразу.

– На то я и твой отец. – Джон подмигнул ему через плечо, колдуя возле плиты. – Так что ты там мне вчера хотел рассказать?

Стайлз тяжело опустился на стул, подпер подбородок рукой и мысленно приготовился ко всему.

– Я обратил Эрику. – Он знал, что эта не та тема, с которой можно шутить, поэтому не стал оттягивать и выложил правду сразу. – Вчера, в школе, – Стайлз вздохнул. – Из-за Дерека я едва не сорвался, поэтому мне нужно было…

– Постой, – перебил его Джон, обернувшись, – но я же недавно тебе приносил… – Он замолчал, после чего посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза: – Он настолько _сильно_ на тебя влияет? 

Стайлз смог только кивнуть в ответ. Что он мог сказать? То, что без Дерека его словно не существовало с тех самых пор, как того сожгли на костре? Или то, что он словно нашел часть себя, когда увидел Дерека снова? То, что Стайлз чувствовал, сложно было передать словами. Это нужно было почувствовать. С одной стороны, найти свою Пару было счастьем, с другой – наказанием.

– Нужно что-то делать, – наставив на него деревянную лопатку, заключил Джон. – Дальше так продолжаться не может.

Стайлз скрыл смешок за чашкой.

– Знаешь, если ты записался в сводники, то это как-то странно, – спустя мгновение, когда Джон отвернулся к сковороде, все-таки выпалил Стайлз. 

Он видел, как замерла лопатка, так и не перевернув бекон и, не выдержав, расхохотался. Настроение стремительно ползло вверх.

– Нет, даже думать об этом не хочу. – Джон зажмурился. – Я просто сделаю вид, что не слышал этого. 

– Конечно. – Стайлз с важным видом кивнул, после чего они расхохотались уже вместе.

– Но я серьезно, Стайлз, – когда они отдышались, произнес Джон. – Ты не можешь так рисковать.

– Я знаю, пап. – Стайлз покрутил чашку в руках. – Но пока еще не решил, что могу предпринять.

– Хорошо, мы позже вернемся к этому разговору, – кивнул Джон. – А теперь мне нужны подробности про ту девочку.

– Эрика, – подсказал Стайлз. – Она болела эпилепсией и недавно едва не убилась, когда мы были на физкультуре. Пыталась доказать всем, что не слабая. Но она сильнее многих, кого я знаю. Потому и не придумал ничего лучше, когда вот-вот готов был сорваться. Просто укусить ее я не мог, поэтому дал что-то взамен.

– И где она сейчас? – спросил Джон, немного помолчав. Переваривал информацию, насколько Стайлз мог догадываться.

– У Дитона, он знает, что делать, – честно ответил Стайлз. – Позже я уже сам возьмусь за ее обучение.

– То есть, у тебя теперь есть клан, – с едва заметной грустной улыбкой произнес Джон.

– Пап! – Стайлз встал, обошел стол и крепко обнял его. – Ты всегда будешь моей семьей, слышишь? Даже не думай в этом сомневаться. 

Джон обнял его в ответ и взъерошил волосы на затылке:

– Как и ты моей, – тихо ответил он, после чего выпустил Стайлза и подтолкнул к двери. – Иди, а то опоздаешь в школу. 

Стайлз послушно подчинился, но обернулся в дверях:

– Спасибо, пап, – выдавил он, почему-то чувствуя, как к горлу подступают слезы. Стайлз не был уверен в том, что была ли это его собственная реакция или Джона. – Просто… спасибо. 

Стайлз выскочил за дверь, чтобы не дать себе окончательно расклеиться.

После неудачного нападения той ночью Орден все-таки повелся на наживку Стайлза. Или просто они хотели поймать вампира куда сильнее, чем мирно живущих оборотней. 

Именно поэтому Стайлз уже который год носился по миру, выслеживая и хладнокровно убивая любых членов Ордена, до которых мог добраться. Ему повезло – удалось выследить даже несколько крупнейших и старейших глав Ордена. Им Стайлз разорвал горло с особым медленным удовольствием. Но этого было все равно недостаточно – Кейт и ее отец, Джерард являясь самыми безумными членами Ордена, все еще оставались недосягаемы. Стайлза это совсем не устраивало.  
Потому то сейчас Стайлз и находился в каком-то богом забытом городишке, выслеживая очередную пешку Арджентов, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Его номер был всего у немногих людей, поэтому Стайлз не раздумывая, принял вызов.

– Стайлз, – поздоровался Дитон. – Ты не поверишь, насколько я рад, что ты решил пользоваться современным устройством связи.

– Я тоже рад тебя слышать, – рассмеялся Стайлз, проигнорировав завуалированный сарказм. – Полагаю, Ричард благополучно добрался домой и передал тебе номер.

– Да, он вернулся сегодня утром, и Талия сразу передала послание от тебя, – подтвердил Дитон.

– Повезло, что я наткнулся на него в Бруклине, – ответил Стайлз, – потому что отправлять письмо или телеграмму было бы небезопасно для всех вас. 

– В городе Ардженты, поэтому мы в безопасности, – перебил его Дитон.

– Ардженты?! – Стайлз от новости даже подскочил с кровати, на которой не так давно устроился поудобнее.

– Не волнуйся, это не те, с которыми ты жаждешь поквитаться, – поспешил успокоить его Дитон. – Точнее, они их родственники, но Крис и его семья чтут Кодекс, у них с Хейлами сейчас что-то вроде соглашения или договоренности, я так и не понял. Но сути это не меняет: эти Ардженты убьют любого, кто попытается причинить вред Хейлам, и наоборот. 

– Почему Ричард ничего мне не рассказал? – удивился Стайлз, присаживаясь назад.

– Потому что соглашение заключили только два дня назад, – ответил Дитон.

– Это хорошо, – медленно произнес Стайлз, – но почему я чувствую, что есть какое-то «Но»?

– Есть, – не стал отрицать Дитон. – Только оно не касается Хейлов. Это о шерифе Стилински.

– С ним все в порядке? – Стайлз почувствовал, как невольно вцепился в покрывало, комкая его.

– Не совсем, – вздохнув, произнес Дитон. – Его семья… жена умирает.

– Что?! – Стайлз даже не осознавал, что повысил голос. – Почему, черт возьми, мне никто не сообщил?!

– Ты не сможешь ей помочь, – после паузы тихо сказал Дитон. – Но вот сыну…

– Что с ним? – Стайлз снова вскочил на ноги и принялся собирать свои немногочисленные вещи, разбросанные по номеру дешевого мотеля.

– У него та же болезнь, что и у матери. Но ее только обнаружили… – Дитон замолчал, не закончив предложение. Стайлз и так все прекрасно понял.

– Если я его обращу, то он навсегда останется ребенком. – Стайлз подергал себя за волосы на затылке, спешно придумывая, чем еще может помочь.

– Но он хотя бы будет жив, – Дитон тяжело вздохнул, где-то вдалеке послышался грохот от упавшего предмета. 

– Почему Джон не обратиться к Талии? Она альфа, и ее укус… – Стайлз уже мысленно продумывал еще варианты. Он, во что бы то ни стало, хотел помочь Джону.

– Он не переживет этого обращения, – перебил Дитон.

– Но с чего ты взял, что переживет мое? – Стайлз поймал себя на том, что ходит по номеру взад-вперед. 

– И в этом я тоже не уверен, – ответил Дитон, помолчав. – Но я не могу смотреть, как шериф страдает. Он многое сделал для всех нас, а мы не можем помочь ему один единственный раз.

– Я прилечу первым же рейсом, – твердо сказал Стайлз. – Попробуем придумать что-нибудь вместе. 

– Нет, Стайлз, – остановил его Дитон. – Джон хочет увезти семью на свою родину, в Польшу, кажется. Я узнаю точно и сообщу тебе. Встреть его там и попробуй помочь. 

– Я сделаю все, что смогу, – тут же отозвался Стайлз. 

Дитон попрощался, пообещав перезвонить позже. Стайлз уставился на замолчавший телефон и подавил тихое беспомощное рычание. Он уже знал, что ничем не сможет помочь семье Стилински.

На душе было гадко и почему-то противно. Похоже, проснулось застаревшее чувство вины из-за того, что Стайлз до сих пор винил себя в том, что не смог помочь сыну Джона. И все это накладывалось друг на друга. 

К тому моменту, когда Стайлз добрался в школу, его настроение упало ниже некуда. Даже короткое сообщение-отчет от Дитона о состоянии Эрики не смогло ничего изменить. Стайлз написал ответ, пообещав заехать к ним после школы, и направился к своему шкафчику. 

Перед глазами так и стоял тот маленький шустрый мальчишка, с карими – почти как у него самого – глазами и коротким ежиком волос, которого Стайлз не смог спасти. В уголках глаз снова предательски защипало.

– Стайлз? Эй, что с тобой, чувак? – вырвал его из невеселых мыслей голос Скотта.

Стайлз обернулся, непонимающе глядя на него.

– Я тебя дозваться не могу с самой парковки, – пояснил Скотт. – А когда догнал, ты вдруг… – Он кивнул на шкафчик справа от Стайлза, на котором была заметна отчетливая вмятина.

Стайлз опустил взгляд, сильно зажмурившись. Хорошо же он потерялся в воспоминаниях.

– Поэтому я и спросил. – Скотт положил руку ему на плечо и несильно сжал. – Ты точно в порядке?

– Не совсем, – честно признался Стайлз, – но я справлюсь. Спасибо, Скотт.

Скотт кивнул, еще раз сжав его плечо прежде, чем отпустить и неловко прочистил горло:

– Идем на урок?

– Да, сейчас, – кивнул Стайлз, доставая из шкафчика учебник. – Кстати, где Эллисон?

– Она уехала куда-то с отцом на несколько дней, – разочарованно вздохнул Скотт, – но должна вернуться в понедельник или во вторник. Она вечером напишет, когда точно приедет.

– Тогда, может, устроим марафон фильмов сегодня? – предложил Стайлз, застегивая и закидывая на плечо рюкзак. – Все равно завтра выходной и в школу вставать рано не нужно.

– С удовольствием! – оживился Скотт. – Я захвачу что-нибудь на вынос. Тебе как обычно?

– Да-а-а, – протянул Стайлз, чувствуя, что благодаря Скотту отвлекся от своих мыслей. – Тако, чувак, много тако! И не забудь соус!  
– Обижаешь! – рассмеялся Скотт.

За это Стайлз его и любил: хотя Скотт и частенько бывал непроходимо глуп, порой не замечая очевидного, но он всегда поддерживал в трудную минуту. 

– Слушай, – вдруг заговорщицки зашептал Скотт, – почему Малия на тебя так странно смотрит?

– Малия? – Стайлз осмотрелся по сторонам и заметил ее возле шкафчика, о чем-то разговаривающей с Кирой. – Давай я тебе потом расскажу.

Скотт, конечно же, согласился. А Стайлз не мог решить, заходя в кабинет истории, стоит ли соврать или рассказать правду о том, что Малия вчера забралась к нему в спальню, и ее пришлось выгнать.

***

– Кто ты и что сделал с моим младшим братом? – Лора подкралась к Дереку, который стоял возле открытого холодильника и с жадностью пил апельсиновый сок прямо из упаковки.

Дерек не обратил на нее внимания, пока не прикончил половину. После этого он довольно прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся:

– Готов поспорить на двадцатку, что ты хотела меня напугать.

– Нет, все-таки тебя не подменили, – фыркнув, заключила Лора. – А я так надеялась.

– Врунья. – Дерек закрыл холодильник, достал стакан из шкафчика и сел на стол.

– Неужели мой брат решил вспомнить, что он человек и квалифицированный преподаватель, у которого есть манеры? – вскинув бровь, поинтересовалась Лора.

– Ты же знаешь, что я научился тебя игнорировать, да? – улыбнувшись, спросил Дерек.

Лора совершенно по-взрослому показала ему язык и отвернулась к кофеварке. Кофе хотелось просто зверски.

– Может, поделишься со старшей сестрой, – когда послышался мерный гул ожившего прибора, обернулась Лора, – где ты был ночью? И вообще, что с тобой происходит?

Дерек постарался удержать нейтральное выражение на лице, но, судя по взгляду Лоры, у него это вышло на порядок плохо. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Только что ей ответить, Дерек не знал. С тех пор, как в его жизни – жизни преподавателя, с долей огорчения, мысленно добавил Дерек, – появился Стайлз, все стало до необъяснимого сложно. 

Появились странные реалистичнее кошмары, после которых хотелось обнять не свою семью, а все того же язвительного и постоянно ускользающего Стайлза.  
Теперь Дерек почти не спал ночами, засиживаясь за книгами и эссе учеников или катаясь по городу. Но вчера, после так называемого столкновения со Стайлзом, Дерек все же отправился в самый далекий и неприметный бар в городе. Но склеить кого-то, даже при его внешности, не удалось. 

Точнее, еще как удалось: стоило Дереку улыбнуться одной из девушек, лениво потягивающей коктейль у барной стойки, как буквально через пятнадцать минут он уже оказался в самом темном углу заведения, нежно обнимая ее. Но… когда ее руки пробрались к нему под футболку, а безымянная девушка вскинула на него призывный взгляд, Дерека словно ледяной водой окатило. Он с ужасом осознал, что девушка очень сильно похожа на Стайлза: карие глаза, родинки и волосы того же цвета, короткие, едва прикрывающие уши. 

Пришлось неловко отцеплять ее руки от своей одежды, скомкано оправдываться и извиняться, придумывая причины побега на ходу. Покинув прокуренный бар и оказавшись в своей машине, Дерек несколько раз приложился лбом об руль и застонал, осознавая, насколько влип. Он мог склеить кого угодно, что несомненно льстило самооценке, но проблема была в том, что Дереку отчего-то нужен был только Стайлз. 

– Я все еще жду ответа, – напомнила Лора, ставя перед ним чашку с таким кофе, как он любил: две ложки сахара и много молока. Помогало проснуться и полюбить весь мир с утра. В редких случаях.

– Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, – вздохнул Дерек, отстранено замечая, что прикончил целую пачку сока. 

– Ты же знаешь, что когда дело касается тебя, я нарушаю наше правило на счет «подслушивания» лжи? – невинно поинтересовалась Лора.

– Ты невыносима, – проворчал Дерек, закатывая глаза. – Мало мне тебя в качестве наказания, так еще и… – он вдруг осекся, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего. Лора теперь точно не отстанет.

– Ты сам понимаешь, да? – самодовольно улыбнулась она, посмотрев как-то уж слишком понимающе и, главное, _знающе_. До Дерека запоздало дошло.

– Ты знаешь, – утвердительно сказал он, посмотрев на совершенно серьезную Лору. – Ты знаешь про Стайлза.

– Что ты на нем помешался, причем с первого взгляда? – спросила она. – Да, знаю. Меня удивляет, как другие еще не заметили.

– Я не… – хотел возразить Дерек, но понял, что Лора права. Он помешался, помешался на Стайлзе, своем невыносимом _несовершеннолетнем_ ученике.

– Я знаю, что права, – хмыкнула она, наконец, отпивая свой кофе. Это был словно знак, который делал разговор не таким напряженным. Дерек медленно выдохнул и посмотрел сестре в глаза:

– Это ненормально, – начал он, – он ведь мой ученик. К тому же, вчера, когда я проезжал мимо его дома… – Дерек снова проговорился, но решил, что если топить себя, то полностью и не стал оправдываться: – Видел, в общем, как от Стайлза выходила Малия. 

– И что? – удивилась Лора. Если бы она сама вчера не видела Стайлза, то решила бы, что Малия – причина для беспокойства, но… Дерек-то ничего не знал. 

– Было уже достаточно поздно, Лора, для дружеского посещения. И она была какая-то взъерошенная, – Дерек недовольно поджал губы, уставившись на царапину, проходившую у самого края столешницы.

– И ты полагаешь… – подтолкнула Лора, стараясь не смеяться. Наблюдать за всем было забавно, когда знаешь правду. 

– Черт возьми, Лора! – вспылил Дерек. – Я видел, _каким_ взглядом смотрит на него Тейт. Как на свою чертову вещь! Как на собственность, на которую никто не должен покушаться. 

– Ты же сейчас осознаешь, что ревнуешь к подростку? – Лора не смогла удержаться от замечания. Дерек одарил ее предостерегающим взглядом, но он на нее никогда действовал. – К тому же, ты вообще видел их вместе, кроме этого случая? 

– Нет, вообще-то, – с неохотой признался Дерек. – В школе Стайлз либо со МакКолом и Арджент, либо один. Тейт он словно избегает.

– Неужели ты включил мозги? – хмыкнула Лора.

– Ты какая-то подозрительно спокойная и ехидная, – прищурился Дерек и потребовал: – Выкладывай!

– Ну, возможно, я поговорила со Стайлзом вчера вечером, – Лора невинно улыбнулась. Дерек же наоборот, почувствовал, как желание убивать в нем сейчас практически зашкалило.

– Ты сделала _что_? – стараясь не рычать, выдохнул Дерек.

– Спокойно, братишка. – Лора сложила на груди руки, позабыв про остывающий кофе. – Я ничего не сказала про тебя… почти ничего, – призналась она.

– Почему ты всегда вмешиваешься в мои дела? – все-таки зарычал Дерек, вскакивая из-за стола.

– Потому что, – строгим и холодным тоном произнесла Лора, – если бы не мое вмешательство, то ты бы еще в подростковом возрасте связался с какой-нибудь психопаткой, вроде той, что пыталась сжечь нашу семью, и угробил не только себя, но и нас.

– Что? – Дерек почему-то почувствовал, как его враз покинули все силы, после слов Лоры. Он опустился на стул, уставившись на сестру: – Что ты сказала?

– А ты не помнишь? – презрительно скривилась Лора. – Не помнишь Дженнифер? Которая оказалась слетевшим с катушек друидом, пытавшимся вызвать какого-то там тысячелетнего духа лисы, чтобы он отомстил за нее? Ты ведь не захотел меня с ней знакомить, и, если бы не Питер, успевший остановить ее в последний момент, все закончилось бы плачевно не только для нас.

– Лора, – просящее произнес Дерек.

– Прости. – Лора подошла к Дереку и обняла его со спины. – Просто иначе до тебя сложно достучаться.

– Проехали, – тихо отозвался Дерек.

– В общем, я поговорила с ним, – продолжила Лора.

– И что? – вяло поинтересовался Дерек.

– Ничего, идиот. – Лора поцеловала его в макушку и взъерошила волосы. Как бы она хотела рассказать правду про Стайлза, но не могла, это была не ее тайна. О том, что тем вампиром был Стайлз, Лора догадалась сама, но Дереку рассказать он должен был сам. Поэтому пришлось выкручиваться. – Он вел себя так же, как и ты. 

– В смысле? – Дерек нахмурился.

– Также по-идиотски, – Лора перешла на заговорщицкий шепот. – Мне кажется, он тоже в тебя влюблен, иначе какой смысл в том, чтобы тебя выводить?

– Я не влюблен в него! Он мой ученик! – Дерек отпихнул Лору и закрыл лицо руками.

– Ты забыл, что когда краснеешь, пятнами покрывается и шея, – весело фыркнула Лора, выходя из кухни. – И вам все равно когда-нибудь придется серьезно поговорить!

– Сомневаюсь, – проворчал Дерек, зная, что Лора это все равно услышит. 

А Лора… возможно, она еще раз поговорит со Стайлзом, потому что если Дерек не узнает о нем правду, эти два идиота так и будут страдать из-за того, что у Дерека слишком много принципов.

***

Очередь в столовой, казалось, совершенно не двигалась. Стайлз переносил это стоически и молча, в то время как Скотт не переставал страдать вслух:  
– Мне кажется, мой желудок уже прилип к спине, и его не спасет даже двойная порция пудинга.

– Напомни мне, припомнить тебе эту очередь, когда ты будешь ворчать из-за того, что я не хочу идти на физкультуру. – Стайлз отвлекся на телефон, оповестивший о новом сообщении.

– Ты сам-то понял, что сказал? – прищурился Скотт.

– Угу. – Стайлз кивнул, печатая ответ Дитону.

Эрика недавно проснулась и не попыталась сразу же перегрызть Дитону горло ради свежей крови, что было, несомненно, огромным плюсом.

– Стайлз! – Скотт пихнул Стайлза в бок, привлекая внимание. – Ты так и не рассказал мне про Малию.

Стайлз отвлекся от телефона только тогда, когда отправил сообщение. Он взглянул туда, куда смотрел Скотт и стиснул зубы. Потому что Малия пялилась прямо на них. Такое внимание было еще хуже. Раньше Малия хотя бы пыталась вести себя по-человечески. Очень навязчиво, но по-человечески. Теперь же в ее взгляде больше проступало что-то от зверя, чем от человека, и Стайлзу это очень не нравилось. Не то чтобы он не смог с ней справиться, но хотелось обойтись без лишних и ненужных жертв.

Очередь все так же не двигалась, до начала урока оставалась еще куча времени, поэтому Стайлз принял решение и потянул Скотта из столовой.

– А как же мой обед? – запротестовал тот.

– Мы поедим в ближайшем кафе, – Стайлз склонился и прошептал, зная, что Малия все равно расслышит: – И я тебе все расскажу.

Скотт буквально просиял, а Стайлз встретился взглядом с Малией и очень понадеялся, что доходчиво дал понять не следовать за ними, если она не хотела проблем.

***

Сказать, что Дерек не выспался – значит, ничего не сказать. Даже кофе, который приготовила Лора, помогал мало. Плюс ко всему, после разговора с ней во всем теле чувствовалась странная опустошенность. Поэтому Дерек не придумал ничего лучше, как перед уроками зайти в ближайшее к школе кафе и купить несколько порций эспрессо на вынос. Он не любил вообще никакой кофе без молока и сахара, но другого способа проснуться не видел.

Когда Дерек получил свои две двойные порции кофе, расплатился и собрался уходить, то по закону подлости наткнулся на Стайлза. В прямом смысле – наткнулся.

Дерек как раз выходил из кафе, а Стайлз, распахнув дверь, заговорился со Скоттом и не глядя шагнул вперед. Надежда на то, чтобы проснуться выплеснулась на футболку и рубашку Стайлза вместе с эспрессо.

Одно долгое мгновение все пребывали в шоке, но потом Стайлз пришел в себя и, тихо матерясь, принялся срывать с себя одежду. Дерек в каком-то ступоре наблюдал за ним, не зная, что сказать.

Когда Стайлз сорвал с себя футболку, Дереку открылось прекрасное зрелище на бледную кожу, усыпанную родинками, по которой уже расползалось покраснение от ожога. Дерек почему-то вспомнил, как пересчитывал эти самые родинки языком. Что за?..

– Блядь, – прошипел Стайлз, вытираясь испорченной футболкой и еще больше раздражая кожу. – Ну блядь же!

– Извини. – Дерек наконец вышел из оцепенения, быстро стянул с себя пиджак, оставаясь в рубашке, и впихнул его растерянному Стайлзу в руки. – Я… извини, Стайлз. Пришли мне счет за испорченную одежду, – быстро выпалил он и сбежал. Лора бы сказала, что позорно, но ее здесь не было, поэтому можно было утешать себя.

Стайлз растерянно проводил его взглядом, уставившись на пиджак в руках.

– Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что только что произошло? – подал голос Скотт.

– Хотел бы я знать. – Стайлз моргнул, быстро надевая пиджак, потому что на него уже начали заинтересованно поглядывать немногочисленные в такой час посетители кафе. 

– Может, – обеспокоенно посмотрел на него Скотт, – к моей маме? Она тебя посмотрит? Ожог наверняка сильный.

Стайлз оттопырил пиджак и посмотрел на свою кожу, которая уже начала регенерировать.

– Не, – мотнул головой он, – все нормально. Все не так страшно, как кажется.

– Точно? – не унимался Скотт.

– Точно-точно! – Стайлз подтолкнул его в спину, – Мы все еще здесь за тем, чтобы поесть.

– Но… – замялся Скотт, явно намекая на вид Стайлза.

– У меня в шкафчике есть запасная футболка. – Стайлз отмахнулся от надоедливого друга, ощущая себя вполне комфортно, тем более в одежде Дерека. Если сосредоточиться, то можно почувствовать его запах. Возможно, Стайлз это и сделает, когда останется один. – А сейчас я собираюсь поесть.

Скотт несмело улыбнулся и последовал за Стайлзом, который, почувствовав прилив сил, нагло подмигнул засмотревшейся на него официантке.

Когда они устроились за столиком, Стайлз запихнул в рюкзак испорченную одежду и взял меню.

– Малия, – напомнил Скотт, тоже ухватив меню. – Что между вами произошло, что она так на тебя смотрит весь день?

– Вчера она пробралась ко мне в спальню. – Стайлз все-таки решил рассказать правду. Ему так надоело врать. Даже в мелочах. – И я выставил ее.

– _Что_ ты сделал? – Скотт отвлекся от меню и уставился на Стайлза округлившимися от удивления глазами.

– Выставил, – со вздохом повторил Стайлз. – Раньше проблем со слухом у тебя не наблюдалась.

– Да нет. – Скотт моргнул. – Я просто не верю, что ты это сделал. Она же сама к тебе пришла и…

– И что? – Стайлз сделал знак официантке, откладывая меню.

– Ну. Это же прекрасная возможность, чтобы… – Похоже, Скотт неловко пытался объяснить то, что это была отличный шанс расстаться с девственностью. Похоже, не только на Джексона и Лору Стайлз производил впечатление нецелованного девственника. Но Стайлз не собирался помогать Скотту, решив в отместку немного помучить.

– Я все еще тебя не понимаю, – скучающе произнес он, наблюдая за перемещениями официантки.

– Ну, она же красива. – Скотт попытался зайти с другой стороны. – Хотя Эллисон красивее…

– Спасибо за ценное замечание. – Стайлз улыбнулся уголком губ, стараясь не рассмеяться в голос над неуклюжими попытками Скотта.

– В общем, если она сама пришла, почему ты ее выгнал? – наконец сдался Скотт.

– У меня на нее не встает, – наклонившись над столом, чтобы быть ближе к Скотту, поделился Стайлз. От того, как широко распахнулись глаза Скотта, Стайлз не выдержал и все-таки заржал.

– Ты врешь, – обиженно сказал Скотт. – На твоем месте любой бы был рад лишиться девственности с такой, как Малия.

Стайлз хмыкнул и дождался, пока подошедшая к ним официантка примет заказ. Когда девушка скрылась на кухне, он откинулся на спинку диванчика и заложил руки за голову. Широко улыбнувшись, Стайлз лениво посмотрел на Скотта:

– А я никогда и не говорил, что девственник.

– И когда же ты успел? – недоверчиво спросил Скотт.

Стайлз улыбнулся еще шире и прикрыл глаза. Он устал врать, это так, но и всю правду рассказывать не собирался. Стайлз долго терпел страдания из-за Эллисон, так что теперь пусть Скотт помучается, теряясь в догадках, ему полезно. 

Прошло чуть больше недели с того вечера, когда был бал, на который Дженим идти не хотел. Но передумал после того, как узнал, что сватовство Калеба – это наглая ложь, придуманная самим Калебом, чтобы вывести его на чистую воду. Дженим, возможно, долго бы злился на него, но Калеб умел извиняться. 

Дженим облизнул губы, все еще ощущая на них призрачный поцелуй и улыбнулся, глядя в потолок. После признания дышать, определенно, стало легче. И не только дышать. Теперь, когда они уходили на тренировку в лес, Калеб часто стал «случайно» опрокидывать Дженима на спину и подолгу целовать, явно наслаждаясь процессом.

Сам Дженим теперь подолгу гулял в саду. У него даже появилось любимое дерево, под которым было удобно читать в солнечный день или целоваться.  
Дженим прикрыл глаза, стараясь подавить довольную улыбку и решить, чем он будет заниматься сегодня, но тут, тихо скрипнув, отворилась дверь в его покои. И не нужно было смотреть, кто пришел, Дженим это и так знал – только один человек в особняке мог вваливаться к нему без стука.

– Я знал, что ты уже проснулся, – улыбнулся Калеб, приближаясь к кровати.

– Какой догадливый, – Дженим фыркнул, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы мгновение спустя оказаться опрокинутым назад. – Оу. И что бы это значило? – лукаво спросил он у нависшего над ним Калеба.

– То, что я соскучился? – предложил Калеб, потянув завязки на ночной рубахе Дженима.

– И, как вижу, достаточно сильно. – Дженим красноречиво посмотрел на его руки и вскинул бровь. – Мы виделись вечером.

– Ты против? – удивился Калеб и сделал вид, что отстраняется. Дженим перехватил его руки и прижал к своей груди:

– Кто сказал тебе такую глупость?

– Ты слишком болтливый, – загадочно улыбнувшись, прошептал Калеб, склоняясь еще ближе.

– Ну так, – Дженим шумно сглотнул и облизнул губы, – исправь это.

– Как раз собираюсь этим заняться. – Калеб потянул рубаху вверх, заставляя Дженима приподняться. Откинув ее в сторону, Калеб быстро стянул свою и прижался к нему, почему-то удерживая взгляд и ничего не говоря.

– Ты меня пугаешь, – прошептал Дженим. Он понял, что нервничает. Калеб же продолжал молчать, рассматривая его, словно увидел в первый раз.

– Я люблю тебя, – спустя одно долгое мгновение произнес Калеб и, не дав Джениму никак отреагировать, заткнул его поцелуем. Продолжительным и мучительно медленным.

Дженим даже не успел понять, что происходит. Казалось, вот только Калеб зашел в его спальню, а уже в следующее мгновение Дженим задыхался от обрушившихся на него ощущений. Калеба было очень много и слишком мало одновременно. Дженим только успевал хватать ртом воздух, когда Калеб разрывал очередной поцелуй и принимался ставить отметины на шеи и груди. Он словно помечал его, чтобы все видели, кому принадлежал Дженим.

Дженим ошибался, когда решил, что одни только поцелуи, которыми они обходились до этого, могут означать страсть. То, что сейчас творил с ним Калеб… Дженим мог в ответ только цепляться за его обнаженные плечи непослушными пальцами, хрипло стонать и мечтать, чтобы это продолжалось вечно.

Калеб словно сошел с ума, дорвавшись, как бы это не звучало, до тела. Дженим не понял, в какой момент они сползли с кровати, и он оказался прижатым спиной к холодной каменной стене. И оттого, как держал его Калеб, хотелось кричать.

Правда, Дженим и закричал, когда Калеб вошел в него, прикусив плечо. Дженим сильнее вцепился в него, кажется, царапая короткими ногтями горячую кожу на спине, и судорожно зашептал на ухо:

– Я тоже люблю тебя, слышишь? Люблю тебя. Всегда буду любить и плевать, что может случиться, ты всегда будешь моим, Калеб.

А потом Калеб что-то сделал, и мир вокруг померк.

Скотт больно пнул его по лодыжке, привлекая внимание.

– Заказ принесли минут пять назад, – пробурчал он. – И, судя по твоей довольной морде, то, что ты сказал – правда. Но знаешь, мог бы и рассказать другу.

– Извини. – Стайлз тряхнул головой, стараясь больше ничего не вспоминать, потому что пока с Дереком ему точно ничего подобного не светило. – Просто, хм, это был парень.

Скотт, подносивший в этот момент вилку, с наколотым на нее куском бифштекса, замер и с ужасом посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Вот об этом я и говорил. – Стайлз кивнул сам себе.

– Ты соврал! – вдруг завопил Скотт, укоризненно ткнув в Стайлза вилкой с куском мяса.

– Э-э-э… – Стайлз откровенно завис, понимая, что, похоже, не правильно расценил эмоции в его взгляде.

– Ты сказал, что «просто можешь оценить красоту любого человека», – передразнил его Скотт, припоминая недавний разговор.

– Ну извини, приятель. – Стайлз пододвинул к себе двойную порцию любимой картошки-фри спиральками и с удовольствием запихнул в рот сразу горсть. Интенсивно жуя, он парировал: – Не знал, как такое тебе рассказать.

– Обыкновенно! – все еще обиженно буркнул Скотт, с ожесточением разрезая бифштекс. – Словами!

– Эй, он ни в чем не виноват, – с весельем заметил Стайлз. – Прекрати вымещать на нем зло.

– Лучше молчи, – предупредил Скотт, продолжая измельчать бифштекс.

Стайлз не стал его больше подкалывать, давая время все переварить информацию и переключив внимание на свой обед. Когда картошка уже почти закончилась, Скотт подал голос:

– Надеюсь, это был Дерек.

Стайлз, в этот момент решивший отпить молочный коктейль, выплюнул все на стол и закашлялся. Скотт милостиво соизволил похлопать его по спине.

– Что? – прохрипел Стайлз. – Причем здесь он?

– Как ты отреагировал! – злорадно улыбнулся Скотт. – А почему нет?

– Сейчас я чувствую себя Алисой, провалившейся в нору. – Стайлз сделал глоток воды, которую ему любезно принесла официантка. – Потому что это что-то нереальное – обсуждать парней _с тобой_.

Скотт пожал плечами и принялся уничтожать свой отомщенный бифштекс.

– Это же ты, – с набитым ртом произнес он. – Если это важно для тебя, то и для меня.

– То есть, ты не собираешься убегать после этой новости в панике? – уточнил Стайлз.

– Чувак, я все еще в шоке, – признался Скотт, ради мести, не иначе, утягивая у Стайлза последнюю спиральку картофеля. – И мне нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, но нет,сваливать и бросать тебя я не собираюсь.

Стайлз незаметно облегченно выдохнул. До этого момента он и не подозревал, как Скотт все же был важен для него.

– Давай быстрее. – Посмотрев на часы, вдруг спохватился Стайлз. – Иначе опоздаем на урок.

– К Дереку, – хмыкнул Скотт, кажется, собиравшийся запихнуть в рот всю оставшуюся еду сразу.

– О, заткнись! – Стайлз закатил глаза. – И ты мне просто обязан сказать, почему предположил, что это был он.

– Только слепой бы не заметил, как между вами искрит, причем с первой встречи, – не стал увиливать Скотт. Стайлз обреченно застонал:

– Похоже, уже все в курсе, кроме самого Дерека.

– Неужели у тебя еще нет пятилетнего плана по завоеванию своего нового преподавателя? – Скотт на удивление быстро расправился с остатками еды и поднялся из-за стола, хлопая по карманам в поисках кошелька. Стайлз остановил его, кинув на стол пару банкнот. На удивленный взгляд Скотта пояснил:

– Я же приглашал, к тому же заработал немного карманных в прошлые выходные.

Скотт легко купился на это, а Стайлз мысленно выругался, потому что банально забылся на мгновение, что он все-таки «подросток», у которого не должно быть целого состояния на всевозможных счетах в куче банков. В следующий раз стоило быть осторожней.

– А план у меня – месячный. – Подмигнув Скотту, Стайлз направился к стойке, чтобы взять кофе на вынос. Эспрессо, если быть точнее. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, он действительно не хотел опаздывать на урок к Дереку.

***

– Только не выливайте его на меня снова. – Стайлз поставил на стол перед Дереком два стакана кофе, от которого исходил одуряющий аромат. – В шкафчике не осталось больше запасных футболок.

– Извини, – вздохнул Дерек, приподняв очки и потерев переносицу. – Я правда тебя не заметил.

– Да нет, я наоборот должен быть вам благодарен. – Стайлз протянул Дереку его пиджак. – Несколько симпатичных девчонок оставили мне свои номера.

– Рад за тебя, – несколько сухо ответил Дерек, принимая пиджак и вешая его на спинку стула. Надевать его он не собирался, по крайней мере не сейчас.

Слишком отчетливо врезалось в память то, как выглядел в нем Стайлз. И запах, да. Дерек не наденет пиджак, пока хорошенько его не выстирает, иначе запах станет триггером к совершенно ненужным сейчас действиям.

Под взглядом Стайлза Дерек сел на свое место и принялся сосредоточено закатывать рукава рубашки. Ему всегда так было удобней, а сейчас это было еще и прекрасной возможностью отвлечься.

Стайлз, отчетливо хмыкнув, прошел на свое место и принялся рыться в рюкзаке. Потом в класс ворвался Скотт, рухнул на парту перед Стайлзом и о чем-то тихо с ним заговорил. Дерек не стал прислушиваться, уговаривая себя, что ему это неинтересно.

Через какое-то время класс начали заполнять другие ученики, и Дерек отвлекся на их вопросы, упустив из вида Стайлза. Но долго это не продлилось – Стайлз подошел сам, деликатно покашлял и положил перед Дреком скрепленные степлером две пачки листов.

– Как вы и просили, два эссе по темам, которые я пропустил. – Дерек поднял на него удивленный взгляд. Он и не думал, что Стайлз тогда запомнил задание. Дерек сам уже забыл, что сказал тогда. – Подробные, – добавил Стайлз, явно издеваясь, и ушел.

Дерек схватил кофе, который принес Стайлз, и залпом осушил половину стакана. Галстук почему-то начал душить, хотя с утра, когда его завязывала Лора, все было прекрасно.

Возможно, что Дерек вспомнил, _за что_ тогда Стайлз получил наказание. Или как вел себя во время. Или же, как Дерек, не осознавая причин, после этого пришел на тренировку по лакроссу и не отрывал взгляда от того, как Стайлз двигался на поле. Он был таким гибким, сильным, выносливым…

– _Калеб…_

Дерек удивленно распахнул глаза, не понимая, когда успел их закрыть, и осмотрел класс: каждый был занят своим делом. Даже Стайлз что-то снова обсуждал с МакКолом. Тогда что он только что слышал? И почему это имя показалось таким _знакомым_?

Но задумываться дальше помешал оглушивший всех звонок. Дерек поднялся со своего места и встал перед притихшими учениками.

– Ну что ж, – натянуто улыбнулся он. – Начнем наш урок с опроса…

***

Скотт сунул за спину очередную записку, пристально наблюдая за передвижениями Дерека, чтобы не спалиться.

Стайлз развернул листок и фыркнул.

 _«Он постоянно на тебя смотрит»_.

– Мистер Стилински? – Дерек вскинул бровь. – Судя по вашей реакции, вы хотели что-то сказать?

– Эм… – Стайлз понял, что не следил за ходом урока и совершенно не слушал Дерека. – Нет, я просто…

– Что вы «просто»? – поинтересовался Дерек. – Не слушали меня потому, что вам неинтересно? Или потому, что весь урок переписываетесь со своим другом? Не имею привычки читать чужие письма, но глядя на то, как вы якобы незаметно передаете листки, даже мне стало интересно, _что_ же вы такое обсуждаете, что не терпит до перемены.

Скотт виновато покосился на Стайлза, потому что он начал эту нелепую переписку.

– Вы же помните, чем закончился ваш прошлый приступ любопытства? – дерзко улыбнувшись, спросил Стайлз, сложив руки на груди.

Настроение Дерека сильно изменилось с их столкновения в кафе, это чувствовалось за милю, но Стайлз не собирался позволять Дереку превращаться во второго Харриса и издеваться над ним. Хотя Стайлз мог признать свою _частичную_ вину в том, что сейчас Дерек его отчитывал.

– А _вы_ помните, чем все закончилось для _вас_? – не уступил Дерек.

Стайлз усмехнулся. Что ж, очередной раунд взаимного доведения до белого каления объявляется открытым. И сейчас Дерек был виноват сам.

– Конечно, такое сложно забыть, – довольно протянул Стайлз, поймав взгляд Дерека. – Вам тоже стоит как-нибудь попробовать. Может, добрее станете. – Он не удержался и подмигнул Дереку.

Класс притих. Казалось, если сосредоточиться, можно услышать, как под потолком пролетала муха.

Краем глаза Стайлз уловил, что Скотт корчил ему рожицы, видимо, призывая остановиться. Не сегодня, Скотти. Стайлз не мог отказать себе хотя бы в таком удовольствии, если дело касалось Дерека.

– Ну… – Дерек не улыбнулся – оскалился, словно хищный зверь. – Раз вы считаете, что я недостаточно добр, то, что можно ожидать от злодея, кроме как очередное наказание?

Стайлз не успел ничего возразить – его прервал звонок, оповестивший об окончании урока. Но так просто отступать Стайлз не собирался и, дождавшись, пока все выйдут из кабинета, подошел к Дереку и тихо произнес:

– Не боитесь снова оставаться со мной наедине?

– А должен? – Дерек, стиравший что-то с доски, обернулся.

– Это я у вас хотел бы спросить. – Стайлз покусал нижнюю губу, с трудом сдерживая себя, чтобы не прикоснуться к Дереку. Это было точно не лучшим решением. Хотя… то, каким взглядом проследил за этим движением Дерек…

– Идите, Стилински, иначе МакКолл попытается вытащить вас силой, – хмыкнул Дерек и вернулся к своему занятию. Стайлз перевел взгляд на двери и заметил угрюмого Скотта.

– У нас еще один урок, – заметил Стайлз, не двинувшись с места.

– А у меня вся следующая неделя свободна после занятий. – Дерек даже не повернулся.

– Не покажется ли странным то, что вы наказываете только одного ученика, если вы имели в виду именно это? – не удержался Стайлз.

Прозвучало очень двусмысленно, чего он и добивался. Дерек отложил губку, прошел к двери и закрыл ее прямо перед удивленным Скоттом и вернулся к Стайлзу. Остановившись непозволительно близко для норм приличия, Дерек буквально выдохнул ему в лицо:

– А ты добиваешься именно этого?

Стайлз вздрогнул против воли. Слишком хорошо он помнил вот такие проделки Калеба и то, что следовало за ним. Только сейчас не последует.

– А есть смысл? – Стайлз все-таки не дал себе расклеиться из-за наложившихся друг на друга воспоминаний.

– Ты мой ученик, так что – вряд ли. Лучше прекрати эту игру, Стайлз, – посоветовал Дерек, отступая на шаг назад, когда услышал, как поворачивается ручка двери. – Добром это не закончится.

– Для кого? – Стайлз сложил руки на груди, неосознанно закрываясь. Стоило признать, что Дерек его выводил даже сильнее, чем когда-то Калеб.

– Для всех, – коротко ответил Дерек, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Стайлз уже шагнул к двери, поравнявшись с вошедшей Лидией, когда услышал: – Для меня – точно.

И это было сказано таким тихим надломленным голосом, что Стайлзу стало не по себе. Он решил, что, похоже, пришло время рассказать Дереку и его семье правду. Но для начала стоило посоветоваться с отцом и Дитоном.

***

Второй урок, на удивление, видимо всех, а не только самих Дерека и Стайлза, прошел тихо, без споров и подколов. Одним словом – очень скучно. Но Стайлзу как-то было на все плевать, он пытался придумать, как лучше поступить с Дереком. Не просто же припереть его к стенке, укусить и произнести что-то вроде «Ты реинкарнация моей пары из прошлой жизни». Да Стайлза за такое увезут в дом Эйхена раньше, чем Дерек сможет что-то осознать или вспомнить.

– Стайлз! – окликнула его Лидия, когда Стайлз уже почти зашел в мужскую раздевалку.

У них снова была физкультура, и он собирался спокойно переодеться в форму. Видимо, его планам не суждено было сбыться.

– Да? – Он становился и подождал, пока Лидия не подойдет достаточно близко. – Ты что-то хотела? Хотя нет, сначала я должен был упасть в обморок из-за того, что ты знаешь мое имя.

– Прекрати паясничать, – строго сказала она, только вот на Стайлза не подействовало. Возможно, не будь он вампиром, то бегал бы за ней вечность и сейчас действительно бы впал в состояние эйфории оттого, что великая Лидия первая с ним заговорила.

– Так что ты хотела? – спросил Стайлз. – Мне вроде как еще переодеться нужно.

– Успеешь, – надменно фыркнула она и в прямом смысле оттащила его в угол, где было менее людно.

– Знаешь, если это увидит Джексон, – начал Стайлз, представляя, как найдет повод, чтобы врезать тому с нескрываемым удовольствием.

– Что у тебя с Хейлом? – требовательно спросила Лидия, удивив Стайлза… нет, даже шокировав его.

– Тебе-то какая разница? – ощетинился Стайлз. Лидии он точно ничего рассказывать не собирался, они с ней даже не дружили.

– Стилински, отвечай! – потребовала Лидия, сверкнув злым взглядом.

– Ничего у меня с ним нет, а если бы и было – то тебя уж точно не касалось бы, – в тон ей ответил Стайлз.

– Если ничего нет, то прекрати его доставать. Из-за тебя у нас _всех_ больше домашки. – Гневно прищурившись, она ткнула Стайлза в грудь острым ярко-красным ногтем.

– Разве для тебя это проблема? – ехидно спросил Стайлз. – Ты перед Джексоном можешь притворяться, что глупая, но не передо мной. Я вижу, какая ты под маской макияжа и слоем модных шмоток.

Лидия выглядела растерянной и, видимо, поэтому немного ослабила свой напор:

– Плевать на то, проблема это или нет. У меня как раз на Джексона меньше времени остается. Хотя, откуда тебе знать.

– Да чтоб вас всех! – выругался Стайлз и метнулся к Лидии, не прижимая к стене, но угрожающе нависая: – Ты мне нравишься, правда, как человек. Но вы так меня достали с этими стереотипами. Если сложить умения вас всех вместе взятых, то даже четверти от моего опыта не наберется.

Выплюнув это, Стайлз отступил, развернулся и ушел, кинув на прощанье:

– Запомни это, Лидия. Ты мне нравишься, так что не советую перенимать от Джексона все то дерьмо, которого в нем по самые уши. А если ты себя ведешь так из-за того, что сама запала на Хейла – я могу тебе только посочувствовать.

Лидия была настолько шокирована, что даже пискнуть не могла. Стайлз почувствовал себя немного отомщенным, когда заходил в раздевалку.

***

Физкультура пролетела как-то слишком быстро. Видимо из-за того, что они бегали кросс по лесу. Скотт куда-то свалил почти сразу после литературы. К тому же Стайлз еще и глубоко задумался, преодолевая нужную дистанцию и не обращая внимания на злобные взгляды Джексона. Скорее всего, Лидия ему ничего не рассказала, он сам их увидел. Да и хрен с ним. Стайлз с ним как-нибудь справится, это его наименьшая проблема. А вот Дерек...

Если в прошлый раз Стайлз сам нарывался, чтобы получить наказание, то сегодня такое в его планы не входило. Ему просто нравилось выводить Дерека, а особенно хотелось отыграться за случай в кафе, но после того странного разговора Стайлз уже ничего не желал, кроме одного. Одного конкретного человека, который был упрям и своенравен, и, похоже, готов мучить себя из-за собственных принципов вместо того, чтобы попытаться стать счастливым.

И Стайлзу предстоит целый час наблюдать за Дереком, не имея возможности ничего сделать. Хуже дня и быть не могло.

***

Стайлз не торопился к Дереку. Он всячески оттягивал тот момент, когда придется зайти в кабинет, сесть за парту и прикинуться, что между ними действительно ничего не происходит. Как говорится, придется сделать хорошее лицо при плохой игре.

Не спеша приняв душ, Стайлз оделся в ту же футболку, в которой бегал, потому что благодаря Дереку запасной у него теперь не было, и направился к нему в кабинет. Но не дошел до цели.

Стоило завернуть за угол, в коридор, который вел к кабинету Дерека, как Стайлз замер, словно статуя. Потому что недалеко от него стояла Кейт. Кейт Арджент. И мило улыбалась _его_ Дереку.

Стайлз вцепился в лямку рюкзака, чувствуя, как глаза наливаются кровью и удлиняются клыки. Он искал ее столько лет, а она спокойно стоит здесь, в школе того самого городка, в котором едва не истребила большое невиновное семейство. Но самое главное – разговаривает с тем, чьих родственников едва не превратила в барбекю.

Выдохнув, Стайлз закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Ему нужно пройти мимо Кейт в кабинет и ничем себя не выдать. Тогда она не видела его лица, он позаботился об этом, и Стайлз очень надеялся, что не знала и сейчас.

После десятого вдоха Стайлз с трудом взял себя в руки и все-таки направился к кабинету. Проходя мимо мило беседующей парочки, Стайлз едва не зарычал, но вовремя опомнился. Не прошло и минуты, как следом за ним зашел Дерек.

– Я все еще могу пойти домой, если вы… заняты, – предложил Стайлз натянутым голосом, запнувшись на середине фразы.

– Ничего, я могу совместить твое наказание с беседой с нашим новым психологом. – Дерек улыбался до странного довольно, что Стайлзу совершенно не понравилось. Он начал закипать, а учитывая то, что в коридоре Стайлз едва не слетел с катушек, сейчас ему многого и не нужно, чтобы дойти до точки кипения. Или точнее – безумия.

– Психолог? – тихо переспросил он, но не смог скрыть проскользнувших угрожающих ноток.

– Да. – Дерек, похоже, не заметил, что творилось со Стайлзом. – Алиса Карлтон, завтра ее первый рабочий день, пришла познакомиться с коллективом.  
Значит, сменила имя. Как умно и дальновидно. Но стоило представить, как Кейт ежедневно ошивается рядом с Дереком, снова подбираясь к нему, к его семье… перед глазами от ярости тут же заплясали черные мушки.

Клыки снова удлинились. Стайлз вскочил на ноги и уперся руками в парту, опустив голову и крепко зажмурившись. Нужно переждать, просто переждать и он сможет успокоиться. Он надеялся, что сможет.

– Что с тобой? – обеспокоенно спросил Дерек, неожиданно оказавшись напротив него, но прикоснуться, похоже, не решился. За что Стайлз был ему бесконечно благодарен. Провокация, хоть и неосознанная, – не лучший способ успокоить сейчас Стайлза.

– Тебе лучше уйти, – из-за клыков получилось невнятно, но Стайлза это волновало в последнюю очередь. Как и то, что он наплевал на субординацию. Не до того было.

Дерек продолжал стоять, не двигаясь с места. Стайлз зарычал:

– Дерек! Уходи!

Стайлз сжал пальцы в кулаки, стараясь успокоиться, но помогало мало – от самоконтроля не осталось и следа.

– Нет, – сложив руки на груди, спокойно возразил Дерек. – Пока ты мне не объяснишь, что с тобой происходит, я не двинусь с места.

Как глупо.

– Если ты не уйдешь… – Стараясь успокоиться, Стайлз сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, но ничего не получалось, перед глазами так и стояла улыбающаяся Кейт, которая должна была бросить спичку и уничтожить столько людей. И если Дерек думал, что Стайлз позволит даже просто разговаривать с ней, то он глубоко ошибался.

– Тогда что? – Дерек, похоже, не привык уступать.

Стайлз все больше и больше убеждался, что Дерек не только внешне был похож на Калеба, но и характером. Они были одинаковыми. Точнее, Калеб и Дерек были одним и тем же человеком, и если последний этого не знал, то пройдет время и воспоминания проснутся. Теперь Стайлз был в этом уверен.

Только вот, в том, что Дерек не хотел сейчас отступать, была его огромная глупость.

Стайлз сделал еще один шумный вдох. Он был на грани того, чтобы поймать и разорвать Кейт на части или же наброситься на Дерека и разложить его на первом пригодном для этого месте. Судя по тому, что Дерек не собирался никуда уходить, второй вариант все сильнее перевешивал.

Стайлз в одно мгновение оказался возле Дерека, нагло вторгаясь в личное пространство, как тот сделал немногим раньше. Дерек невольно отступил назад и уперся в стену позади себя. Стайлз придвинулся еще ближе, надавливая ему на грудь рукой, чтобы тот не вырвался.

– Тогда... – Стайлз говорил тихо и медленно, проговаривая каждое слово и стараясь не показывать свои клыки. – Тогда… – повторил он, склоняясь так близко, чтобы следующие слова произнести прямо на ухо Дереку: – Я не отвечаю за себя и последствия. Ты сам виноват.

Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек вздрогнул, и его сердце под ладонью забилось быстрее.

– Я твой преподаватель, – произнес Дерек, и его тихий голос отозвался в Стайлзе, распаляя еще сильнее. Он ухмыльнулся:

– Ошибаешься.

Кажется, Дерек не придал этому большого значения, потому что продолжил говорить:

– Ты несовершеннолетний.

– И тут ты снова ошибаешься. – Стайлз прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как гулко билось сердце под ладонью, как Дерек вздрагивал каждый раз, стоило дыханию Стайлза осесть на его коже. – И далеко не такой невинный, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

– Нет. – Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу прямо в глаза, но его выдавал поплывший взгляд. – Нет, я…

– Если ты скажешь, что не можешь… – начал Стайлз, но Дерек не разрешил договорить, резко разворачивая его и прижимая к стене.

После чего с тихим рыком впился в губы Стайлза. Ладонь Дерека пробралась под футболку, устроившись напротив его сердца, словно ему было важно ощущать, как оно бьется.

Стайлз не обратил на это никакого внимания, потому что поплыл сразу же, стоило только Дереку завладеть его ртом. Моментально нахлынули глубоко запрятанные воспоминания о последнем таком их поцелуе, тут же померкнув, потому что воспоминания не шли ни в какие сравнения с тем, что происходило сейчас, наяву.

Стайлз застонал, с готовностью отвечая и забывая, что у него клыки так и не втянулись. Но, кажется, Дереку тоже на это было откровенно плевать. Он целовал Стайлза с такой страстью, что не обнимай он его, у Стайлза бы точно подогнулись ноги. И если бы он не был так занят, вылизывая рот Дерека в ответ, то возможно, даже заплакал бы, потому что никогда уже и не думал, что испытает эти ощущения снова, что снова увидит Калеба _живым_.

И на этот раз долбанным фанатикам из ненавистного Ордена не получится отобрать у него Дерека. Стайлз сделает все возможное, чтобы помешать этому и уничтожить их.

***

Стайлз уже минут десять сидел в машине напротив клиники Дитона. Уронив голову на руль, он пытался прийти в себя после случившегося в школе. Но мыслить здраво он сейчас явно не мог – хотелось вернуться назад, прижать Дерека к стене и продолжить на том, на чем их прервал Скотт.

– Чертов Скотт, – проворчал Стайлз, откинувшись на спинку сидения и невольно поглаживая раздражение от щетины Дерека на своей шее.

Он никогда не хотел убить Скотта так сильно, как сегодня. Мало того, что тот куда-то исчез сразу же после второго урока литературы, пропустил физкультуру, так еще и Стайлза об этом не предупредил. А потом буквально ворвался на «наказание», чтобы что-то срочно рассказать. Если бы не Дерек, который буквально за мгновение до этого с трудом оторвался от Стайлза и отошел к окну, то Скотт бы увидел то, что ему видеть не следовало.

А так Скотт списал румянец и частое дыхание Стайлза на то, что они с Дереком снова поссорились и принялся рассказывать что-то про Эллисон. Идиот.  
В тот момент Стайлз даже порадовался, что Скотт был настолько рассеянным к остальным вещам, чтобы не заметить очевидного.

Выходя из кабинета, Стайлз обернулся и поймал на себе темный и – как он надеялся – многообещающий взгляд Дерека. Потом дверь захлопнулась, и Стайлз попытался сосредоточиться на том, о чем рассказывал ему Скотт. Но выходило плохо – все мысли, так или иначе, заканчивались Дереком. Единственное, что Стайлз запомнил из истеричных жалоб Скотта: Эллисон вернулась, но увидеться они не смогут еще дольше. В причины этого Стайлз вникать не стал, ему точно было не до любовных переживаний Скотта. Со своими бы поскорей разобраться.

В кармане зазвонил телефон, заставив Стайлза вздрогнуть и нервно рассмеяться. Не стоило так задумываться, определенно не стоило.

На экране высветилось имя Дитона. Стайлз хмыкнул и принял звонок.

– И сколько ты еще будешь сидеть в машине? – поинтересовался Дитон. – Эрика предположила, что ты или что-то натворил, что не хочешь заходить, или… боишься.

– Что?! – возмущенно воскликнул Стайлз.

– Он что-то натворил, – приглушенно, судя по всему, Эрике, сказал Дитон, после чего в трубке послышался отдаленный смех.

– Я ничего не… – Стайлз начал отпираться, но Дитон его перебил:

– Может, ты уже зайдешь, и мы поговорим лично?

Стайлз посмотрел на замолчавший телефон и почему-то рассмеялся. Если в Эрике проснулся сарказм, а Дитон, хоть и невозмутимо, но пытался поиздеваться над ним – значит, с ними обоими все более чем хорошо.

Эрика встретила его, сидя на смотровом столе, широко улыбаясь и болтая ногами. Дитона видно не было.

– Кто почтил нас своим присутствием! – весело фыркнула она.

Стайлз окинул ее внимательным взглядом: сейчас Эрика выглядела прекрасно по сравнению с тем, как было раньше. Вампира в ней выдавала только кожа, ставшая чуть бледнее, но, если не знать, что искать, – отличий не найти. Если только во внешнем виде: Эрика накрасилась, распустила и завила волосы и выглядела, пожалуй, даже лучше Лидии.

– Ты похорошела. – Стайлз не удержался от реплики, прошел к столу и с легкостью на него запрыгнул, устраиваясь рядом с Эрикой.

– Я бы, наверное, покраснела, – задумчиво произнесла она. – Если бы могла.

– Еще сможешь, – улыбнулся Стайлз.

– Да, знаю, Дитон сказал подождать. – Эрика кивнула, а потом быстрым движением прижала ладонь к груди Стайлза. Туда, где билось когда-то мертвое сердце.

– Стучит…

Стайлз положил поверх ее ладони свою и слегка сжал:

– Твое тоже будет, потерпи.

Эрика молчала какое-то время, потом повернулась к Стайлзу и посмотрела ему в глаза:

– Спасибо, – тихо поблагодарила она.

Стайлз в ответ обнял ее и прижал к себе.

– Не благодари, – сказал он ей в макушку. – Мне достаточно того, что ты тогда согласилась на это.

Эрика ничего не ответила. Такими их и нашел Дитон, вернувшись с каким-то пузатым сосудом коричневого цвета.

– Так полагаю, семейные узы налаживаете? – невозмутимо спросил он, проходя к шкафчику.

– Что-то вроде этого, – хмыкнула Эрика, не дав Стайлзу ответить. – Дитон рассказал мне все про клан и нашу связь, – эта фраза была адресована уже Стайлзу.

– Спасибо, что избавил меня от этого. – Стайлз рассмеялся, выпуская Эрику из объятий.

– А теперь рассказывай, что ты натворил. – Дитон за это время успел что-то насыпать в ступку и теперь сосредоточенно это растирал.

Стайлз вздохнул, не зная, с чего начать. Он почувствовал, как Эрика сжала его руку, и не смог сдержать улыбки. А потом решил плюнуть и рассказать все, как было. Это же Дитон. Стайлз не привык ничего от него скрывать. А Эрика пусть учится откровенности со своим создателем и наставником.

– Если кратко, – произнес Стайлз, – то Кейт вернулась, сменив имя. Она теперь будет новым психологом в школе. Ах да, и подкатывала, судя по ее оскалу, к Дереку.

– Судя по твоему тону, это не все новости, – заметил Дитон, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

– Ты прав, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Я потерял контроль, увидев это, и…

– И? – Дитон перевел взгляд со ступки на Стайлза и выжидающе вскинул бровь.

– И набросился на Дерека, – сдался Стайлз.

– Набросился… в каком смысле? – уточнил Дитон.

– Вы посмотрите на его покрасневшую шею и припухшие губы, и сами сделайте вывод, – подала голос молчавшая до этого Эрика. Стайлз застонал и прикрыл лицо ладонью:

– Кажется, я создал монстра, – простонал он.

– Не думал же ты, что один владеешь таким полезным навыком, как сарказм? – Эрика спрыгнула со стола и одарила его таким самодовольной улыбкой, что Стайлз застонал еще громче.

– Мне уже жаль Айзека, – произнес он.

– Что? – удивленно переспросила Эрика.

– Не прикидывайся, что не понимаешь, о чем я. – Теперь пришла очередь Стайлза самодовольно улыбаться. – То, как ты смотришь на него во время тренировок… Только слепой бы не заметил. Хотя Лейхи видимо и есть слепой, раз до сих пор не заметил.

– Об этом вы поговорите позже, – вмешался Дитон, подойдя к столу. – Стайлз… – напомнил он.

– Эрика права. – Стайлз покусал губу. – Но это не так важно, с этим я разберусь позже. Важнее то, что Кейт похоже что-то снова задумала и это что-то точно направленно на Дерека.

– С чего ты взял? – нахмурился Дитон.

– А с того. – Стайлз тоже слез со стола и принялся мерить кабинет шагами. – Лора сказала, что после того случая с несостоявшимся пожаром, Талия запретила Дереку появляться здесь.

– Запретила? – переспросил Дитон.

– Да, а что? – Стайлз остановился и уставился на Дитона. – Тебе что-то известно?

– Да, точнее, немного. – Дитон кивнул. – После твоего ухода Талия попросила у меня что-то, что сможет спрятать семью Питера. Я думал, она просто переживает за него, чтобы его не нашли охотники, но Дерек и Лора жили с ними, поэтому теперь это выглядит иначе.

– Что ты этим хочешь сказать? – Стайлз почувствовал, как внутри начала подниматься волна паники.

– Она могла сделать это для того, чтобы их и правда не нашли охотники, – вмешалась Эрика.

– Или же, – Дитон посмотрел на Стайлза, – дело всегда было в Дереке. Может, не ты один знаешь про его реинкарнацию?

– Но это ведь невозможно… Никто, кроме меня, не помнит, как выглядел Калеб, – растерянно произнес Стайлз и тут же замолчал.

Дитон, кажется, все понял без слов:

– Мы ведь не знаем наверняка.

И сейчас Стайлз был полностью с ним согласен.

***

– Я дома! – крикнул Дерек, кинув ключи на столик в коридоре, стягивая пиджак, все еще пахнущий Стайлзом.

Еще вчера он бы сказал, что ощущать этот запах было удовольствием. Но не сегодня. После случившегося это было изощренной пыткой; той, когда к человеку хочется прикоснуться, но ты не можешь, ведь между вами происходит что-то странное. И то, как ушел Стайлз… Теперь Дерек вообще запутался в их отношениях.

– Мы в гостиной, милый, – отозвалась Талия. Дерек кивнул, быстро снял туфли, переобулся в мягкие тапочки в виде плюшевых волков – у Лоры было отвратительное чувство юмора – и направился к семье.

– Привет. – Стайлз, устроившийся с ногами в его любимом кресле, коротко кивнул ему.

– Эм… – глубокомысленно изрек Дерек, замерев в дверях. Все присутствующие в гостиной – Талия, Ричард, Лора и Питер – обернулись на него.

– Дерек его преподаватель, – хмыкнула Лора, видимо, с трудом сдерживая смех. Талия улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Стайлза:

– Серьезно?

– Еще как! – Стайлз спрятался за чашкой, которую Дерек вначале не заметил. – Такого тирана еще поискать.

– Неправда! – возмутился Дерек, обретя дар речи. – И что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

– Я? – Стайлз картинно похлопал ресницами, но потом резко стал серьезным. – Пришел, чтобы предупредить твою семью о грозящей опасности.

– Что? – Дерек почувствовал, как буквально пол уходит из-под ног. – О чем ты вообще?

– А о том, что та дама, с которой ты флиртовал в коридоре, десять лет назад едва не убила твою семью, – со злостью бросил Стайлз. Даже после того сумасшедшего поцелуя, он все еще чувствовал ярость, стоило только вспомнить, как вел себя Дерек с Кейт.

– Она – охотница? – Дерек сделал несколько шагов вперед, на негнущихся ногах и опустился на диван.

– Да, больная психопатка, причем, одна из самых опасных и не чтящих ваш Кодекс, – раздраженно ответил Стайлз, сжимая чашку куда крепче, чем следовало.  
– Что здесь происходит? – шепотом спросил Питер.

– А то ты не понял. – Лора закатила глаза.

– Вы двое, – строго предупредила Талия. – Умолкните. 

– Но откуда ты это знаешь? – Дерек, прикрыв глаза, устало потер переносицу.

Талия переглянулась со Стайлзом:

– Ты говорил с Джоном?

– Да, мы поговорили по телефону, пока я ехал к вам. – Стайлз кивнул. – Он не против того, чтобы мы все рассказали Дереку.

– Что рассказали? – Дерек, так и не открыв глаз, откинулся на спинку дивана, запрокинув голову.

Стайлз наблюдал за ним, не понимая, что происходит. Он бы на месте Дерека уже из себя душу вытряс, чтобы узнать правду, а тот ведет себя как-то странно.

Талия поднялась из кресла и обратилась к Стайлзу:

– Думаю, историю про пожар повторять не стоит, кроме некоторых деталей, которые можешь рассказать только ты. Мы оставим вас. – Она красноречиво взглянула на свою семью.

Питер недовольно скривился, но послушно последовал следом за Ричардом. Лора поднялась последняя, задержавшись возле Дерека.

– Ты бы лучше поднял воротник, а то засос слишком яркий, – тихо заметила она прежде, чем выйти. Дерек резко выпрямился и открыл глаза:

– Раньше не могла сказать?

Лора вышла, но Стайлз мог поклясться, что чувствовал ее улыбку. Впрочем, он сам с трудом ее сдерживал. Он и не помнил, когда успел пометить Дерека. Но чего скрывать, ему было приятно видеть напоминание: то, чем они занимались было реальностью, а не наваждением или сном.

Когда наверху затихли шаги, Стайлз решил начать разговор.

– Ты думал, я пришел оповестить твою семью, что скоро к вам явится мой отец, чтобы арестовать тебя? – он понизил голос, хотя и знал, что это практически бесполезно, потому что у оборотней был чертовски хороший слух.

Дерек нервно хмыкнул:

– Не исключал такого варианта.

– Я же говорил, что ты ошибаешься, да? – Стайлз пересел на диван, поближе к Дереку.

– Кажется, что-то такое было. –Дерек кивнул. – Но я не был уверен, что это правда.

– Но все равно поцеловал меня, – заметил Стайлз с долей самодовольства.

Он знал, что сейчас не подходящее для такого разговора время, но не мог промолчать.

– Удержаться было сложно. – Дерек вздохнул. – Ты себя видел? Да еще и вел так вызывающе, словно провоцировал. Да еще эти сны… – Он замолчал, словно сказал лишнее. Хотя, возможно так и было.

– Я и про… Что? – оборвал себя на полуслове Стайлз. – Сны? Какие сны?

Дереку снились сны? Про него? Или про них? Значило ли это, что память прошлого возвращается? Стайлз вздохнул, стараясь не давать себе ложной надежды.  
– Это не важно. – Дерек отмахнулся. – Мы же сейчас должны разговаривать совершенно о другом, верно?

– Не уходи от темы, – Стайлз даже сам не понял, как оказался напротив Дерека, грубо прижимая его к спинке рукой и надавливая на плечо.

– А я думал, мне тогда в пылу страсти показалось, что ты слишком быстрый и сильный для подростка. – Дерек прищурился, но попытки вырваться не предпринял.

– Ты много чего не заметил, – ответил Стайлз. – Рассказывай про сны. Что ты в них видишь?

Дерек усмехнулся, а после Стайлз моргнуть не успел, как оказался опрокинутым на спину. Дерек навис сверху, его глаза полыхали золотом. 

– Как и ты. – Дерек улыбнулся, оскалив клыки.

Стайлз, мысленно усмехнувшись легкой наивности Дерека, заворожено потянулся к ним пальцами, понимая, что уже не различает в воспоминаниях, где были Дженим и Калеб, а где – Стайлз и Дерек. С отчетливым щелчком все встало на свои места, и теперь в голове и сердце Стайлза был только один человек – Дерек. Не было прошлого, было только настоящее и будет будущее, в которое они шагнут вместе, уж Стайлз постарается.

– Дерек, – шепотом позвал Стайлз, шумно сглотнув. – Вам грозит опасность. Вам всем, даже человеческой части стаи. Кейт уже один раз пыталась всех убить, и попытается снова, иначе бы она не вернулась в город.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что эта та же самая охотница? – Дерек сел на пятки и протянул руку Стайлзу, помогая встать.

– Потому что я был тем, кто помешал ей и перебил почти всех ее охотников, – ответил Стайлз, поднимаясь.

– Кто ты, Стайлз? – внимательно посмотрев на него, спросил Дерек.

– А кем я был в твоих снах? – задал встречный вопрос Стайлз.

Дерек продолжал молча его изучать. Стайлзу надоела эта пауза, во время которой, казалось, стало нечем дышать. Он отрицательно качнул головой, сдаваясь:

– Не отвечай, – попросил он, опустив голову.

Медленно выдохнув, Стайлз позволил себе ненадолго отпустить жесткий контроль – глаза начали краснеть, клыки удлинились. Когда Дерек тронул его за плечо, Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел на него, облизнув острые клыки:

– Теперь ты знаешь, кто я.

Дерек неожиданно дернул его на себя и поцеловал. Стайлз охреневше распахнул глаза, послушно впуская наглый язык. Но Дерек скользнул по зубам, задев клыки, и быстро отстранился. И выглядел он почему-то донельзя самодовольным.

– Ты сегодня из-за меня потерял контроль, так? – наконец сказал он.

Стайлз какое-то время неверяще смотрел на него, а потом пихнул в плечо и закатил глаза:

– Придурок.

– Сколько тебе лет? – вдруг спросил Дерек, и, перехватив руку Стайлза, принялся поглаживать запястье большим пальцем.

– Серьезно? Мы будем сейчас обсуждать мой возраст? – искренне удивился Стайлз.

– И все же? – Дерек не унимался. Стайлз недовольно поджал губы и замолчал. – Стайлз?

– Я не помню, – буркнул он.

– О… – только и смог выдать Дерек. Стайлз высвободил запястье и сложил руки на груди.

– Я же говорил, что уже давно совершеннолетний, – проворчал он. Дерек почему-то рассмеялся, но Стайлз выпалил раньше, чем тот успел открыть рот: – И только попробуй назвать меня ископаемым.

– Я и не думал даже. – Дерек поднял руки, сдаваясь.

– Вернемся лучше к более серьезным проблемам, – предложил Стайлз.

Дерек согласно кивнул:

– Почему ты думаешь, что нам грозит опасность?

– Потому что Кейт видели в Нью-Йорке незадолго до вашего возвращения. И тогда же там убили оборотня, – заговорил Стайлз. – Думаю, Питер и Талия решили, что стоит вернуться, а причину утаить от вас, чтобы лишний раз не пугать.

– Но ведь Кейт уже пыталась совершить массовое убийство здесь. – Дерек нахмурился. – Почему она не сможет сделать этого снова?

– Ты вообще, что ли, не в теме про охотников? – закатил глаза Стайлз.

– Да как-то не до этого было, знаешь ли, – фыркнул Дерек.

– Она не сможет, потому что в городе есть другой охотник – ее брат Крис Арджент, – пояснил Стайлз.

– Отец Эллисон? – переспросил Дерек.

– Да, и сама Эллисон тоже охотница. Но они адекватные, у них, кстати, с твоей семьей соглашение. Было, по крайней мере, – продолжил Стайлз.

– И есть! – послышался крик со второго этажа.

– Так и знал, что Питер подслушивает, – проворчал Дерек. Стайлз почему-то улыбнулся, его развеселила обреченность в голосе Дерека.

– Крис не позволит нарушить Кодекс, – продолжил Стайлз. – Но только, если вас не спровоцируют сделать это первыми. И тогда у Кейт будет полная свобода действий. Хотя, у такой психопатки и так она может быть, но я верю в Криса.

– Всегда есть какое-то «Но», да? – перебил его Дерек. – Я прямо чувствую это.

– Да, есть. Вашей семье не помешало бы уехать куда-нибудь. – Стайлз кивнул. – Желательно, в такое место, о котором кроме вас никто не знает.

– Предлагаю позвать маму, – вздохнул Дерек, – и уже с ней все обсудить.

Стайлз согласно кивнул.

***

Стайлз возвращался домой, когда уже стемнело достаточно сильно. Он ехал через лес, окутанный ночью, и старался не вспоминать несостоявшийся пожар, который пытались устроить примерно в это же время года.

Они сошлись с Талией во мнении, что Хейлам действительно лучше уехать на время. И не просто уехать, а разъехаться по разным, безопасным, местам. Талия была умной женщиной – и с того случая тайных убежищ появилось предостаточно. Не хотел уезжать лишь Дерек: он не верил, что Стайлз мог справиться с Кейт в одиночку. Стайлз один справляться и не собирался – как только приедет, все расскажет отцу и попросит через него помощи у Криса.

Еще у Стайлза была Эрика: она еще толком не умела справляться ни с собой, ни с собственной жаждой, что делало ее куда более опасным монстром, чем могут быть контролирующие себя вампиры.

На этот раз Стайлз не упустит Кейт, и, если повезет, когда-нибудь доберется до Джерарда.

***  
– Па-а-а-а, я вернулся. – Стайлз хлопнул дверью и вошел в до странного темный дом. – Теперь можем поговорить.

Но Джон не отозвался. Странно, он должен был уже вернуться с дежурства.

– Пап? – Стайлз замер и прислушался, но кроме невнятного шороха, раздающегося откуда-то со стороны кухни и не поддающегося определению, не различил ничего: ни дыхания, ни сердцебиения Джона. Стайлзу это не понравилось – если бы Джон задерживался, он бы предупредил.

Стайлз успел только достать телефон, как шорох стал отчетливей. И тогда же он смог различить отчетливое сердцебиение, которое принадлежало не Джону.

– Ай-яй-яй, – сочувственно произнес знакомый и до дрожи ненавистный голос, – бедный маленький Стайлз. – Из темноты медленно проступила тень, остановившись так, что на нее отчасти попадал свет уличного фонаря, расположенного недалеко от окна гостиной. – Не нашел своего отца, какая жалость.

Стайлз с трудом удержался оттого, чтобы сразу же не наброситься на Кейт, посмевшую явиться к нему домой. Важнее было узнать, где сейчас Джон. А в том, что она, похоже, к этому причастна, Стайлз не сомневался.

– Стоит поменять замки, а то не дом, а проходной двор какой-то стал, – проворчал он, стараясь отвлечься, иначе Кейт придется очень плохо.

– Что ты там шепчешь, малыш? – любезно переспросила Кейт. – Я тебя совсем не слышу.

– Я говорю, – Стайлз повысил голос, стараясь не дать рычанию прорваться. Не стоило выдавать себя раньше времени. Была призрачная надежда, что Кейт все еще не знала, кто он. – Кто ты, какого черта забыла в моем доме и где мой отец?

– Как грубо. – Кейт покачала головой, капризно надув губы, мгновенно становясь похожей на ту милую кокетку, которая днем флиртовала с Дереком в школе.

– И сколько вопросов сразу! Какой нетерпеливый.

– Отвечай на вопросы, пока я не вызвал полицию, – выдохнул Стайлз еще медленнее. Он чувствовал, что держится в шаге от убийства только из-за Джона.

– Как ты вызовешь полицию, если не знаешь, где твой отец? – Кейт подмигнула, но, заметив, как Стайлз сделал в ее сторону несколько шагов, подняла руки ладонями вверх. Теперь у Стайлза почему-то не осталось сомнений, что Кейт знала о том, кем он являлся на самом деле.

– Ладно-ладно, – сдалась Кейт, засмеявшись. – Хватит игр. На какой вопрос ты хочешь услышать ответ первым?

– Где мой отец? – Стайлз убрал мобильный, предварительно включив на нем диктофон. На всякий случай.

– Твой отец... – Кейт перекатилась с пятки на носок, презрительно улыбаясь. – Ну, я полагаю, – она на мгновение задумалась, – что, судя по твоему возрасту, должен быть давно в могиле. Или ты имел в виду шерифа?

Первым, что почувствовал Стайлз, был противный холодок осознания, пробежавший по спине. Он не ошибся – Кейт знала, эта сучка знала, кто он такой. А потом это чувство померкло, и внутри подняла голову застаревшая и долго сдерживаемая ярость. Стайлз опомнился в тот момент, когда сжал кулаки и сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, тихо зарычав.

– Где. Мой. Отец. – Он потребовал ответа, чеканя каждое слово.

– Успокойся и спрячь клыки, – хмыкнула Кейт, кинув что-то к его ногам – С шерифом все в порядке. Пока, в порядке. Учти это.

Стайлз даже сам не заметил, как выпустил клыки. Но сложно было удержать себя, когда единственному близкому тебе человеку угрожали. И судя по угрозе или предупреждению – Стайлзу было откровенно плевать, что это было – Кейт говорила правду. И сейчас стоило взять себя в руки и сосредоточится на том, что лежало возле его ног. Стайлз попытался рассмотреть это в темноте.

– Это вербена, – соизволила просветить его Кейт. – Ты уже должен был это понять. Или, скорее, _почувствовать_.

Стайлз не удержался от смешка. Все-таки Кейт оказалась глупа, раз поверила древним книгам о том, что вербена может ослабить или остановить вампиров. Даже Орден не знал, какое она действие оказывает на вампиров. Они только могли провести ритуал, а вот встретиться с вампиром и выжить...

– О, правда? – в тон ей ответил Стайлз. – И ты ждешь, что я рухну на колени, прося о пощаде? Открою тебе тайну, – его тон изменился, став жестоким, – она нас не ослабляет, только спасает вас от нашего влияния. И то, если долгое время пить настой. Так что, ты поступила весьма глупо, явившись в мой дом без приглашения, да еще и с угрозами. Что тебе вообще нужно?

– И ты еще спрашиваешь? – вдруг зло выплюнула Кейт. – Ты перебил всех моих охотников, помешал уничтожить стаю монстров. Как ты думаешь, что мне нужно?

– Ну, так, – Стайлз развел руки в стороны, – чего ждешь? Вперед, попробуй, достань меня.

– О нет. – Кейт прищурилась. – Я сделаю это в другой раз: подвешу тебя под палящим солнцем, буду медленно пускать кровь и смотреть, как ты постепенно зажариваешься заживо. Ты не представляешь, как я буду этим наслаждаться.

– Ты больна. – Стайлз сложил руки на груди и прислонился спиной к стене. 

Но это была только видимость, на самом деле его нервы звенели от напряжения. Он видел и совершал много жестоких вещей, но такова его сущность, а Кейт... Кейт была человеком. И вот это пугало куда сильнее.

– Ты ошибаешься, – зло рассмеялась она. – Больна не я, а те, кто принимает вас, любит вас, заботится и живет рядом с вами. Это вы – отродья ночи – настоящая болезнь человечества, и я вылечу его. Начну с того, что ты мне помешал сделать десять лет назад, только сейчас в ад отправятся и Лора, и Дерек, и Питер со своей семьей. Но самое главное, – рыкнула Кейт, – на этот раз к ним присоединитесь и вы с шерифом.

– Ты же знаешь, что мне ничего не стоит разорвать тебе горло прямо сейчас? – спросил Стайлз, с трудом сдерживая себя от того, чтобы этого не сделать прямо сейчас.

– А ты попробуй, – улыбнулась Кейт. – Тогда у Криса, а, следовательно, и у меня, не будет никаких оснований чтить Кодекс и оставлять вас всех в живых. 

– Как будто ты его и так чтишь, – скривился Стайлз.

Кейт проигнорировала его реплику и развернулась, чтобы уйти. Через кухню, как полагал Стайлз.

– Это был визит вежливости, – бросила она через плечо. – Запомни это, выродок. В следующий раз я приду не просто поговорить.

Кейт ушла, а Стайлз так и стоял в прихожей, до тех пор, пока не вернулся Джон. Он судорожно пытался придумать, что сделать, чтобы защитить своих родных и близких.

Стайлз знал, что ничем не сможет помочь семье Джона, но не ожидал, что у него не будет возможности даже попытаться.

Когда Стайлз добрался в Польшу – спасибо Дитону за качественные документы – и нашел Джона, то сразу понял, что опоздал. Джон пил и судя по его виду – уже очень долго. Увидев Стайлза на своем пороге, он отсалютовал початой бутылкой виски и ушел в спальню, ничего не сказав. 

Стайлз не стал дожидаться момента и пошел следом – он не собирался потерять еще и его. Джон посмотрел на него пустым взглядом и приложился к бутылке.

Стайлз предположил, что тот принял его за галлюцинацию.

– Эй! – Стайлз сел на корточки перед ним. – Вы меня помните?

– Хотел бы забыть, но ты так похож на моего сына... – заплетающимся языком пробормотал Джон и снова потянулся сделать глоток, но Стайлз не позволил, перехватив его за запястье.

Джон поднял на него плывущий взгляд.

– Я не галлюцинация, если вы об этом, – натянуто улыбнулся Стайлз.

– Тогда зачем ты пришел? – спросил Джон, махнув той рукой, в которой была зажата бутылка виски. Стайлз не успел отскочить, и теперь его джинсы были мокрыми и воняли алкоголем. Джон заторможено перевел взгляд на то, что натворил, вытер носком небольшую лужицу на полу и снова попытался сделать глоток из бутылки.

– Чтобы помочь, – Стайлз все-таки отобрал у него бутылку, сходил ванную и вылил ее содержимое в унитаз. Когда вернулся, Джон смотрел на него странным взглядом. – Что? – не удержался Стайлз.

– Клаудии ты уже не сможешь помочь. – Джон отвернулся и Стайлз понял, что тот плачет.

– А ваш сын? – Стайлз почувствовал, что начал нервничать. Он должен попытаться помочь, даже если ничего не выйдет, он должен попытаться. Джон помог ему однажды и теперь Стайлз перед ним в неоплатном долгу.

– Дженим… – Стайлз дернулся, услышав это имя. – Дженим в больнице, – тихим дрожащим голосом произнес Джон. – Он был с Клаудией, когда она... – Он не смог пересилить себя, чтобы закончить фразу. Крепко зажмурившись, Джон всхлипнул. – А потом его болезнь... такая же, как у Клаудии стала прорег... прогер... развиваться даже быстрее, чем у нее... – Джон заплакал в голос, тихо подвывая от бессилия. Стайлз не выдержал и крепко обнял его, молча выражая поддержку. Что еще сделать – он не знал.

– Где он? – спросил Стайлз, когда Джон перестал всхлипывать и только вздрагивал в его руках.

– Больница в трех кварталах отсюда, – тихо ответил Джон спустя еще пару минут. – Третий этаж, вторая палата по левую сторону от лестницы.  
Стайлз кивнул и встал, чтобы уйти.

– Ты поможешь ему? – Оклик Джона застал Стайлза уже в дверях.

– Я постараюсь, – после паузы, не оборачиваясь, ответил Стайлз. 

Он ненавидел себя за то, что пришлось соврать этому и без того сломленному человеку. Но другого выхода не было – иначе Джон погубил бы себя раньше, чем болезнь забрала Дженима. 

Стайлз вышел из комнаты, так и не обернувшись, чтобы Джон не видел его слез.

***

Дженим оказался тощим мальчишкой с коротким ежиком темных волос, большими карими глазами и повышенной гиперактивностью, даже несмотря на болезнь. Это потом Стайлз узнал, что у Дженима не одна болезнь, а две.

Стайлз так и не решился его укусить. Он не смог сделать из такой светлой души монстра. А то, что Дженим спустя века станет монстром – Стайлз был уверен. Нельзя сохранять здравый рассудок, постоянно оставаясь ребенком. Но с другой стороны, Стайлзу было чертовски больно видеть, как угасает Дженим. Поэтому Стайлз, наплевав на собственную охоту за ведьмами, старался быть рядом с ним как можно дольше, поддерживать и отвлекать от неизбежного до последнего вздоха. 

Когда прибор издал долгий писк, Стайлз держал Дженима за руку, а Джон сидел с другой стороны кровати, бездумно пялясь в пространство. Он тоже был рядом с Дженимом все это время. 

После того, как Стайлз отобрал у него бутылку в тот, первый, день, Джон почему-то перестал пить и все свободное время пытался проводить с сыном. Стайлз даже мог сказать, что они втроем стали подобием семьи за это время. По крайней мере, Стайлз настолько привык к обоим Стилински, что уже не представлял своей жизни без них, хотя прошло всего каких-то полгода.

– Стайлз, – позвал Джон, когда палату заполнили врачи и их вытеснили в коридор, хотя они оба знали, что это конец. – Дженим попросил меня... – Он замолчал, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, но слезы все равно текли по его щекам. – ...Об одной вещи, когда ты выходил.

– О чем? – Стайлз подошел и сжал дрожащие пальцы Джона в своих руках. – О чем он вас попросил? Потому что ко мне у него тоже нашлась просьба...

– Он попросил не отпускать тебя. – Джон судорожно вздохнул, подавляя рыдания. – Он сказал, что в душе ты добрый и не заслуживаешь быть один. Он сказал, что ты как его старший брат, которого у него никогда не было, что… ты можешь заменить мне его...

Стайлз почувствовал, как у него тоже по щекам потекли слезы. Он думал, что за свою долгую жизнь уже разучился чувствовать такие сильные эмоции, думал, что давно потерял душу, но маленький Дженим за столь короткое время смог доказать обратное. Смог найти ее у монстра.

– Я не брошу вас, – Стайлз крепко обнял Джона и не стал говорить, что Дженим попросил его об этом. Стайлз и сам не смог бы добровольно оставить Джона, только не теперь, – мы справимся, ради Дженима.

– Эй, – позвал Джон, вернувшись в гостиную. – Поговори со мной.

После ухода Кейт Стайлз судорожно пытался придумать план, как защитить своих близких. Он не мог пройти через это снова, только не сейчас, когда все только начало налаживаться. 

– Стайлз! – строго позвал Джон, наконец-то пробившись в его мысли. – Что с тобой? Я нахожу тебя в темной прихожей, не реагирующего ни на что, возле ног валяется вербена.

– Здесь была Кейт, – невпопад ответил Стайлз. – Она ушла незадолго до того, как ты приехал.

– И что она хотела? – Джон нахмурился. 

– Она назвала это визитом вежливости, но приехала, чтобы отомстить. – Стайлз встрепенулся, приходя в себя. – Она угрожала тебе и Хейлам. И сказала, что на этот раз доведет дело до конца.

– Очень интересно, – сказал Джон, поднявшись с дивана и начав мерить шагами гостиную. Стайлз невольно улыбнулся, только сейчас поняв, откуда и у него взялась такая привычка.

– Я ей не позволю, – серьезно сказал Стайлз. – В этот раз я ее не упущу.

– В этот раз ты не будешь один. – Джон остановился напротив него и сложил руки на груди, в одно мгновение превратившись из любящего отца в строгого шерифа. – В этот раз мы поможем тебе.

– Я не собираюсь оставлять ее в живых, – предупредил Стайлз. – Она не успокоится, пока действительно всех не убьет, она психически больна. Вот, послушай. – Он достал из кармана телефон, на котором была сохранена запись с диктофона.

Джон взял телефон и нажал на воспроизведение. Несколько минут они слушали разговор Стайлза с Кейт. Когда запись закончилась, Джон потрепал Стайлза по голове:

– Все-таки ты действительно мой сын. Это прямая улика и чистосердечное, так сказать, признание. Если что, будет, чем оправдать тебя.

– И чем же? – с интересом спросил Стайлз.

– Самозащитой. – Джон притянул к себе Стайлза, крепко обнимая. 

– Сложно будет прикрыться самозащитой, если ее найдут с разорванным горлом, – глухо произнес Стайлз, уткнувшись носом Джону в плечо.

– Можно это сделать не таким грязным способом, – предложил Джон, отчего Стайлз выпрямился и уставился на него подозрительным взглядом. – Ну что?

– Ты же шериф, – напомнил Стайлз. – А мы сейчас обсуждаем способы убийства, я правильно понял?

– Я не позволю какой-то психопатке забрать у меня единственного сына. – Джон привычным движением взлохматил ему волосы, но тон голоса оставался серьезным.

– Как и я не позволю забрать у меня тебя. – Теперь уже Стайлз обнял его. – Нужно предупредить Хейлов.

– Кстати, о них, – напомнил Джон.

– Я все расскажу, – пообещал Стайлз, забирая у него свой телефон. – Только после того, как позвоню Дереку.

– С каких это пор у тебя есть его номер? – Джон удивленно вскинул брови. – И с каких пор он «Дерек», а не «мистер Хейл»?

– С тех самых, как мы едва не переспали во время наказания, а после признались друг другу кем являемся на самом деле, – выпалил на одном дыхании Стайлз, стараясь не смущаться. Ему все еще было неловко рассказывать о таком отцу, даже не смотря на свой «преклонный» возраст.

– Я правильно понимаю, что признание случилось сразу же... – с долей веселья поинтересовался Джон.

– Нет! – перебил его Стайлз. – Между этими событиями прошло несколько часов! Я же тебе звонил, когда ехал к Хейлам. У них и признался!

В ответ Джон только рассмеялся:

– Иди уже, звони, потом поговорим.

Стайлз закатил глаза, но не смог сдержать улыбку – Джон был потрясающим. И Стайлз не собирался даже допустить мысль о том, что может его потерять. Не в этой жизни, пусть Кейт выкусит.

***

– Может... – Дерек замолчал, хотя Стайлз и так знал, что тот хотел предложить прийти.

– Нет. – Стайлз крутанулся на стуле, откинувшись на спинку и прикрыв глаза. – Приходить не нужно. Не тебе, ни тем более Лоре. Кстати, передай ей привет и скажи, чтобы не подслушивала. – Дерек хмыкнул, что означало правдивость последних слов Стайлза. – Не стоит давать лишний способ напасть на вас поодиночке. Или вы забыли, кто я?

– Да, прости, – вздохнул Дерек. – Все еще не могу привыкнуть, что защищаем не мы, а нас.

– Привыкай, – улыбнулся Стайлз. Дерек в ответ промолчал, но Стайлз не собирался винить его за это – он бы сам не знал, как вел себя, узнай, что его подросток-ученик далеко не подросток и даже не человек. Такая новость даже для урожденного оборотня была слишком.

– Так, – откашлялся Стайлз, когда пауза затянулось, и было слышно лишь дыхание Дерека. – Наш план в силе?

Он специально не произносил, что именно в силе на тот случай, если Кейт настолько шизонутая, что поставила прослушку. От такой всего можно было ожидать.  
– Да-да, все в силе, – поспешно отозвался Дерек, верно поняв правила игры. – Скорее всего, все случится в течение дня.

– Как меня это радует, – облегченно вздохнул Стайлз.

Значит, уже завтра все большое семейство Хейл разъездиться, нарушив планы Кейт.

– Мы можем завтра встретиться? – вдруг спросил Дерек.

– Можем, – осторожно начал Стайлз. – Но как же ты?

– Я… вечером, – вздохнул Дерек. – Это будет вечером, а встретиться можно утром или днем.

Стайлз на мгновение представил Дерека на той поляне, куда иногда любил ходить и, забывшись, шумно выдохнул прямо в телефон, тут же неловко кашлянув.

– Ладно, – согласился Стайлз. – Только знаешь, я, вряд ли смогу держать себя в руках, – предупредил он. – Для чего ты хочешь встретиться?

– Просто хочется. – Стайлз по голосу чувствовал, как Дереку неловко и непривычно говорить такое. Но сам ответ его неимоверно порадовал.

– Хорошо, – согласился Стайлз. – Я знаю одно чудесное место.

– Я тоже знаю одно такое место, – хмыкнул Дерек.

– Я первый предложил! – возмутился Стайлз. – Поэтому...

– Заеду за тобой в десять утра, – перебил Дерек и сбросил звонок. Стайлз удивленно распахнул глаза и уставился на замолчавший телефон.

– Ну нет, так не пойдет, – раздраженно буркнул он и снова набрал номер Дерека. – Слушай меня внимательно, мистер Хейл, – когда Дерек ответил, язвительно произнес Стайлз. – Ты никуда не будешь заезжать. Это место в лесу, а дальше – найдешь меня по запаху, знаю, ты это умеешь. И, не дав ему произнести даже слово, сам сбросил вызов. – Придурок, – с чувством выплюнул Стайлз.

– Высокие современные отношения, – хохотнул в дверях Джон.

– Не заметил, как ты пришел, – вздохнул Стайлз, снова прикрывая глаза и потирая переносицу. Дерек умел раздражать, бесить и заставлять желать себя одинаково сильно. Всегда. Сейчас первое и второе явно преобладали.

– С тех пор, как появился Дерек, ты сталь очень невнимательным и рассеянным, – Джон подошел ближе и сбросил с кровати на пол какие-то вещи.

– Пап, – обреченно захныкал Стайлз.

– Ладно-ладно, – сдался Джон, приваживаясь на край кровати. – Тогда рассказывай обо всем, случившемся за день и, желательно, не упусти ни одной детали.

Стайлз снова покрутился на стуле, затем закинул ноги на кровать рядом с Джоном и широко улыбнулся:

– История будет долгой.

– Мы куда-то торопимся? – Джон вскинул бровь.

Стайлз хмыкнул. Кажется, сегодня спать они снова лягут далеко за полночь, что его полностью устраивало.

– С тех пор, как появился Дерек, ты сталь очень невнимательным и рассеянным, – Джон подошел ближе и сбросил с кровати на пол какие-то вещи.

– Пап, – обреченно захныкал Стайлз.

– Ладно-ладно, – сдался Джон, приваживаясь на край кровати. – Тогда рассказывай обо всем, случившемся за день и, желательно, не упусти ни одной детали.

Стайлз снова покрутился на стуле, затем закинул ноги на кровать рядом с Джоном и широко улыбнулся:

– История не из коротких.

– Мы куда-то торопимся? – Джон вскинул бровь.

Стайлз хмыкнул. Кажется, сегодня спать они снова лягут далеко за полночь, что его полностью устраивало.

***

Стайлз понял утром, что всю ночь проспал без снов. Впервые за неделю он выспался и не хотел никого убить. Ну, за исключением Кейт – в ее случае он успокоится, когда убедится, что в ее груди больше не стучит сердце.

Выбираться из кровати совершенно не хотелось, но посмотрев на часы, Стайлз быстро вскочил на ноги. 

Было без четверти десять! Они же вчера договорились встретиться с Дереком! После ночных разговоров с отцом, во время которых они дважды прерывались на пиццу, Стайлз напрочь обо всем забыл.

Промчавшись по комнате небольшим вихрем, Стайлз собрался за десять минут и успел даже хлебнуть кофе, который был молча пододвинут Джоном, хозяйничающим на кухне.

– Ты лучший! – крикнул Стайлз, вскакивая из дома. – Я позвоню!

Он не стал брать машину, решив дать волю своим инстинктам. Через пять минут Стайлз был уже на своей любимой поляне. Он очень надеялся, что Дерек последует его просьбе. А пока его не было, Стайлз растянулся на траве и подставил лицо утренним лучам солнца. Он никогда не перестанет любить это ощущение тепла на коже. 

Он даже не успел о чем-то задуматься, когда вдалеке различил быстрые шаги, словно кто-то бежал. Стайлз насторожился и приподнялся на локтях, готовый в случае опасности резко вскочить на ноги. 

Шаги приближались, и вот из-за дерева показался Дерек. Дерек, который был одет так, словно вышел на пробежку. Хотя, судя по тому, что он бежал – так оно и было. Видимо, решил совместить два дела одновременно.

– Черт, – выдохнул Стайлз, укладываясь обратно. – Хочу в отпуск, куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, иначе мои нервы уже ничто не спасет.

Дерек остановился возле него через минуту, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и уселся на траву, откинувшись на руки и запрокинув голову, подставляя лицо солнцу. Стайлз лениво наблюдал за ним, приоткрыв глаза.

Какое-то время они так и сидели, пока Дерек не посмотрел на Стайлза:

– И куда бы ты хотел в отпуск? 

Стайлз фыркнул, закрывая глаза:

– Какой у тебя шикарный слух.

– И все же? – Дерек поменял позу и вытянулся рядом со Стайлзом, подперев голову рукой.

– Я не думал об этом, – честно признался Стайлз. – Сейчас все мои мысли о том, как уберечь всех вас от Кейт.

– Но ты все равно согласился встретиться, – заметил Дерек.

– В смысле? – Стайлз перевернулся на бок и посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

– Вчера ты сказал, что приходить ночью кому-то одному – опасно. Кейт так легче нас достать. Но сейчас мы здесь, – пояснил он.

– Хм... – задумчиво изрек Стайлз, – если честно, то вот об этой части я вчера не подумал.

– Подумал о том, чтобы за нами никто не увязался, а вот об этом, – Дерек махнул рукой, – не подумал. Как неосмотрительно.

– Мне показалось или я слышу сарказм? – прищурился Стайлз, а потом признался: – Я просто тоже очень хотел встретиться. Не в школе, где нужно притворяться твоим учеником и выводить тебя, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Или в твоем или моем доме. Я хотел поговорить без свидетелей.  
– Подожди, – неожиданно попросил Дерек.

– Что? – Стайлз попытался сесть, но Дерек удержал его, положив руку ему на грудь. – Ты что-то услышал?

– Успокойся, – попросил он, а потом навис над Стайлзом, закончив фразу шепотом и прямо в ухо: – Все в порядке. Просто хочу проверить кое-что.  
Стайлз не смог сдержать дрожь. Это был запрещенный прием, и о нем знал только Калеб с тех самых пор, как...

– Ты что-то вспомнил. – Стайлз укоризненно ткнул Дереку пальцем в грудь.

– Ты действительно хочешь об этом поговорить? – спросил Дерек. – Или... – Он склонился прямо к губам Стайлза.

– Засранец, – выдохнул Стайлз, хватая его за футболку и буквально опрокидывая на себя. Дерек коротко рассмеялся, но сразу же впился в его губы голодным поцелуем. Все было так знакомо и чуждо одновременно, что Стайлз потерялся в ощущениях. 

Воспоминания, так похожие на происходящее сейчас, стерлись, сменяясь совершенно новыми. Потому что настоящее было куда ярче, реальней и многообещающей размытого прошлого. 

Стайлз вцепился в Дерека еще сильнее, прижимаясь так крепко, что между ними даже лезвие ножа не прошло бы. Отвратительное сравнение, но Стайлза можно было простить: в его объятиях был тот мужчина, которого он любил всю свою долгую жизнь и уже никогда – не то что поцеловать или обнять – увидеть не надеялся.

– Эй, эй, – прошептал на ухо Дерек, бережно обнимая его, Стайлз даже не понял, когда закончился поцелуй. – Я рядом и никуда не собираюсь исчезать.  
Стайлз рвано выдохнул и попытался спрятать лицо у Дерека на груди, но тот не дал этого сделать. 

– Я все равно видел, – мягко сказал Дерек, стирая большим пальцем влажную дорожку на щеке Стайлза.

– Нам все-таки следует сначала поговорить, а потом... все остальное, – вздохнул Стайлз.

– Согласен. – Дерек кивнул, принявшись неспешно гладить его по спине, успокаивая. Вроде бы обычный жест в такой ситуации, но он тоже был чем-то вроде привычки из их прошлого. – И для начала я бы хотел услышать твою историю. 

– Какую именно? – напрягся Стайлз. Он хотел рассказать Дереку все, но был не уверен, что сможет сделать это сразу. – У меня их великое множество. Не знаю, к счастью или к сожалению.

– Как ты оказался в Бикон Хилз? – предложил Дерек. – К тому же, сыном шерифа.

– Это долгая и не особо радостная история, – предупредил Стайлз.

– Я буду рядом. – Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и переплел их пальцы. – Если не хочешь, расскажи что-нибудь другое.

– Нет. – Стайлз качнул головой. – Все равно когда-нибудь это придется рассказать. – Он глубоко вздохнул и монотонно заговорил: – В нашем «тихом» городке я оказался благодаря Дитону и его сестре Марин, они искали меня для того, чтобы я вошел в вашу стаю и в будущем помогал с защитой.

– Так это правда? – удивленно перебил его Дерек, пояснив, когда заметил непонимающий взгляд Стайлза: – Эта своего рода легенда нашей стаи. Мама уже очень долго хотела, чтобы с нами был опытный вампир. Мы с Лорой с детства думали зачем это нужно. Но так, как вампиров очень мало, то мы и не надеялись найти такого.

– Спасибо, что напомнил насколько я старый, – недовольно проворчал Стайлз. – А нужно это для того, что союз оборотней и вампиров обладает особой силой, они чуть ли не полностью неуязвимыми становятся. И тогда уже никакие охотники не страшны.

– Идиот. – Дерек улыбнулся, заставив Стайлза передвинуться и сесть к нему на колени, после чего поцеловал в висок. – Тогда почему ты не остался после того случая?

– Я не мог, – нехотя признался Стайлз. – Я должен был истребить столько охотников Ордена, сколько мог, и добраться до Кейт. 

– А если бы она добралась до стаи в то время, пока ты носился по миру? – спросил Дерек.

– Ты хотел услышать мою историю или устыдить меня в чем-то? – рыкнул Стайлз. 

Он столько раз думал об этом, но ниточки все время вели его дальше по разным странам, и Стайлз, хватаясь за очередную, буквально молился всем известным богам, чтобы она не оказалось ложной. Хотя к тому времени Крис с семьей уже поселились в городе, но Стайлз постоянно ожидал худшего. И только по воле судьбы попытка поджога Хейлов не повторилась.

– Стайлз. – Дерек выглядел виноватым. – Извини, я не это имел в виду.

– Проехали. – Стайлз потер переносицу и попытался отодвинуться, но Дерек снова не пустил, только крепче обняв:

– Рассказывай дальше, я больше не буду перебивать.

– Ладно, – согласился Стайлз, невольно расслабляясь в таких знакомых и таких одновременно забытых объятиях. – Про Джона и его семью, кроме твоих родных и Дитона не знает никто, – Дерек понимающе кивнул. – В общем, когда я носился по миру, однажды мне позвонил Дитон...

Дерек молчал все то время, пока Стайлз рассказывал про то, как познакомился с Джоном, как потом нашел того в Польше, медленно, но верно превращающегося из молодого шерифа в алкоголика, с сыном, унаследовавшим болезнь матери. 

Стайлз знал, что на этот раз слез не было, он просто сосредоточился на том, какой Джон сейчас. И это на удивление помогло. Правда, он часто запинался, пока рассказывал, и Дерек, машинально или нет, в такие моменты сжимал объятия немного крепче.

– И что было после того, как вы его похоронили? – нарушил повисшую тишину Дерек, когда Стайлз закончил свой рассказ и замолчал, приходя в себя.

– Мы переехали в другой город. Не поверишь, если меня коротко подстричь, запихнуть в вещи, на пару размеров больше, то я могу сойти за двенадцатилетнего. Забыл сказать про накладные пухлые щеки, – хрипло произнес Стайлз. Голос сел от долгого рассказа и эмоций, которые Стайлз пытался сдержать. Эти раны никогда не заживут, какой бы сверхъестественной регенерацией он не обладал.

– Стайлз, – укорил его Дерек.

– Ладно, это была куча стейков, много жирной пищи и кровь, которую я доставал по ночам в больницах, – вздохнул Стайлз, положив голову Дереку на плечо. – Я даже не знал, что могу потолстеть. Видимо, это из-за того, что Дитон смог запустить мое сердце.

– И как он это сделал? – Дерек снова принялся гладить Стайлза по спине.

– Долгое время поил какой-то редкой и очень вонючей травой, а потом чуть не поджарил на подобии электрического стула. – Стайлз передернул плечами, вспомнив, как было тогда больно. – И я не шучу, сразу предупреждаю.

Вместо ответа он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к виску – Дерек коротко и невесомо поцеловал его и отстранился.

– Ты не закончил про шерифа, – напомнил Дерек.

– Ну а что там рассказывать? – Стайлз просто не хотел возвращаться к болезненной теме. – Мы переехали в другой город, ну и действительно стали семьей за это время. В какой-то мере я заменил Джону сына, а он мне – отца, которого я почти не помнил.

– Глядя на вас, можно сказать, что Джон действительно тебя любит.

Стайлз не стал отвечать, он и так это знал. То, через что они прошли вместе, не могло оставить их чужими людьми. Стайлз понял это еще в больнице, когда Джон, покончивший с запоями, невольно начал вести себя со Стайлзом, как со своим вторым сыном. Ну а когда они остались вдвоем... 

Возможно, присутствие Стайлза помогло Джону не сойти с ума. Как и Стайлзу снова превратиться в монстра.

– То есть, ты осел в Польше? – уточнил Дерек.

– Не совсем. Я продолжал мотаться по городам и странам, когда источники сообщали о каких-либо зацепках. А потом, через год с небольшим, Джон вернулся сюда. – Стайлз опасался слишком ярких воспоминаний, но поделать ничего не мог – обрывки тех времен так и мелькали перед глазами. Он вздрогнул.

– А как же ты? – удивился Дерек, машинально начав его гладить по плечам. – Я думал, ты давно здесь живешь.

– Ну да. – Стайлз кивнул. – Уже пять лет. Я вернулся через пару месяцев, когда последний след завел в тупик, и Кейт где-то осела на дно. По документам мне уже вот-вот исполнится восемнадцать.

– И как вы это все объясняли? – не удержался от вопроса Дерек.

– Закрытая школа для мальчиков. – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Особо любопытным и «сочувствующим» этого хватало. Папа говорил, что в такой школе его сыну лучше справляться с потерей.

Дерек молча качал головой и выглядел растерянным.

– А поподробней? – предложил Стайлз.

– У меня просто слов нет, – признался Дерек.

– И это только малая часть истории, – вымученно улыбнулся Стайлз.

– Остальное ты можешь рассказать в другой раз. – Дерек снова поцеловал его в висок.

– И тебе не интересно узнать, почему я тебя доставал, а потом накинулся прямо в школе? – Стайлз любопытно прищурился. – И почему я тебе снюсь?

– Конечно, интересно! – воскликнул Дерек. – Но ты уже выглядишь, как выжатый лимон. Боюсь представить, что будет после еще одной истории.

– Ну, ты же оборотень, – загадочно произнес Стайлз, склонившись к его шее и проведя по ней носом. И Дерек все правильно понял. Стайлз ни на что не рассчитывал, поэтому очень удивился, когда тот заговорил:

– Если это будет нужно, то, – Дерек однобоко улыбнулся, – я поделюсь с тобой своей кровью. Только скажи.

Стайлз сглотнул и быстро поднялся на ноги, чтобы Дерек не почувствовал его дрожь и накатившее от этих слов возбуждение. Хотя от кого Стайлз пытался это скрыть?

– Стайлз? – Дерек поднялся следом и перехватил его за руку.

– Все нормально, – прохрипел Стайлз.

– Ты не выглядишь на твое «нормально», – запротестовал Дерек. – Что с тобой?

– Я потом тебе объясню, хорошо? – Стайлз высвободил свою руку и отступил на несколько шагов назад. – Если ты хочешь получить ответы на свои вопросы, то нам нужна дистанция, иначе мой самоконтроль полетит к чертям.

– И все это началось после моего своеобразного предложения. – Дерек кивнул своим мыслям. – Что в этом такого?

Стайлз выдохнул и зажмурился, быстро облизнувшись.

– Стайлз? – настойчиво повторил Дерек.

– Да? – Стайлз открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дерека, который сложил руки на груди и выглядел очень внушительно и… сексуально. Черт. – Я сам узнал об этом сравнительно недавно. Точнее, я еще тогда знал, что являюсь твоей Пара, но о ритуале мне поведали относительно недавно. Теперь это важно, потому что я стал вампиром, и… – затараторил он, нервничая. Дерек еще не знал всей правды, ничего не вспомнил толком, и Стайлз боялся, как он отреагирует на ту информацию, которую он собирался ему рассказать.

– Все, стоп! – перебил Дерек. – Стайлз, остановись и успокойся, я потерял нить того, что ты пытаешься донести до меня.

– Ладно. – Стайлз кивнул, снова облизнувшись. 

Он не мог перестать представлять, каково это – укусить Дерека и в ответ поделиться своей кровью. Только от одной такой мысли в теле разгорался пожар, но нужно было собраться и взять себя в руки.

– Если ты поделишься своей кровью, то мне нужно будет дать тебе свою, – медленно произнес Стайлз.

– А я от этого не обращусь? – криво улыбнувшись, вскинул бровь Дерек.

– В этом-то и вся фишка. – Стайлз мотнул головой. – Ты уже _оборотень_ , и если выпьешь мою кровь, то это будет что-то вроде венчания.

– Венчания? – Теперь Дерек вскинул обе брови, перестав улыбаться.

– Да. – Стайлз поспешно кивнул. – Я же говорю, так или иначе мы являемся Парой друг друга, и этот ритуал сделает нас неуязвимыми с кучей прочих бонусов. Я сказал про бессмертие для тебя?

– Мне нужно это переварить, – помолчав, признался Дерек. – А еще всю историю про «знал еще тогда, что я твоя Пара» и прочие подробности.

– Тогда тебе стоит устроиться поудобней и найти скотч, чтобы не перебивать меня, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Иначе, если ты меня перебьешь… ты же чувствуешь, в каком я сейчас состоянии, да? – он неловко кашлянул, уставившись на свои руки.

– Я очень даже «за», но сначала история, – серьезно сказал Дерек и вытянулся на траве. Стайлз улыбнулся, передернув плечами, потому что все еще не успокоился, и возбуждение покалывало на кончиках пальцев, но пришлось сесть и начать свой рассказ. Дерек должен был все узнать и как можно скорее.

***

Стайлз говорил долго, он даже не заметил, как день сменился вечером. Он рассказал все: и про их прошлую жизнь, и про скитания после, когда Стайлз действительно был монстром, и про то, как его поймали и заточили в склепе охотники Ордена. И про жизнь после того, как Дитон и Морелл нашли его. Одним словом – все.

Дерек все это время молча и внимательно его слушал. Когда Стайлз закончил, Дерек помолчал прежде, чем спросить:

– Нас поймали, когда мы были в наших покоях?

Стайлз кивнул.

– Да, ты тогда только-только вернулся из очередного похода, и мы… – Он запнулся, потому что голос внезапно сорвался. Дерек сел к нему ближе и взял за руку:

– Мне приснилось это на днях. Точнее, снилось несколько ночей, как мы занимались сексом. Сначала думал, это все потому, что меня влекло к тебе, но потом приснилось, что в спальню ворвались стражники и схватили нас. А потом был костер и… – Дерек сглотнул. – Я смотрел на тебя все то время, пока мог… пока боль от огня была терпимой. Думал, что схожу с ума.

Стайлз крепко сжал руку Дерека в ответ:

– Будет больно, пока вернутся все воспоминания, но я буду рядом.

– Когда я тебя увидел в первый раз, не мог понять, откуда тебя знаю, – признался Дерек. – Но то, что знаю очень хорошо, был уверен точно.

Стайлз улыбнулся и посмотрел Дереку в глаза. Все у них будет хорошо, не может быть иначе после всего, через что они прошли. Только стоит убрать Кейт, чтобы никто даже не попытался помешать им.

Оба вздрогнули, когда у Дерека заиграл телефон. Он посмотрел на экран и поднялся на ноги:

– Это мама, – сказал он. – Они уезжают. Потом уедет Лора, следом – я.

– Иди. – Стайлз кивнул. – И позвони, когда приедешь на место. Потом закончим.

– А ты? – Дерек нахмурился.

– Я еще посижу здесь, – ответил Стайлз. – Не могу возвращаться к отцу в таком разбитом состоянии. Мне нужно прийти в себя.

Дерек кивнул, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, склонился к Стайлзу и притянул его за футболку:

– Чтобы лучше приходилось в себя, – прошептал он и поцеловал Стайлза. Но быстро отстранился, даже не дав Стайлзу обнять себя. – До встречи. – Дерек подмигнул и, сорвавшись с места, быстро скрылся за деревьями.

– Это было жестоко, – пожаловался Стайлз лесу. После чего проверил время на телефоне и все-таки решил тоже пойти домой. Джон наверняка переживал, не удовлетворившись коротким сообщением, отправленным днем. 

А Дереку он позвонит сам или же закидает сообщениями, потому что чувствовал какую-то тревогу. Можно было бы списать это на отходняк после рассказа, но в городе находилась Кейт, и Стайлз не был настолько наивным, чтобы просто так отмахнуться от этого неприятного чувства. Интуиция у него всегда была хорошей и ни разу еще не подводила.

***

– Я поговорил с Крисом! – крикнул Джон из гостиной, стоило Стайлзу зайти домой

– Надеюсь, новости хорошие? – Стайлз устало опустился на диван, тут же закинув ноги на кофейный столик.

– Он обещал поговорить с Кейт. – Джон кивнул. – Но с другой стороны… здесь Джерард.

– Что?! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Какого черта он здесь забыл?

– Тихо, сынок, тихо, – попытался успокоить его Джон. – Сам подумай, если Кейт знает о тебе…

– То я, а, следовательно, и ты, в куда большей опасности, чем Дерек и его семья. – Стайлз перевел взгляд на Джона. – Они пришли за мной.

– Видимо, как только узнали, так и… – Джон не договорил, но этого и не требовалось, все было очевидным.

Стайлз вскочил на ноги и схватился за волосы.

– Так, нужно срочно куда-то тебя спрятать. Срочно! И Эрику, да. Я сейчас же позвоню Дитону, – забубнил он себе под нос.

– Давай, выдай их, – строго сказал Джон, иначе до Стайлза сейчас было не достучаться.

– Что? – переспросил тот.

– Они могут и не знать про то, что ты обратил Эрику и ее укрывает Дитон, – предположил Джон.

– Но они знают, что Дитон является советником стаи Хейл, они все равно придут к нему, – заволновался Стайлз.

– Он – человек, они ему ничего не сделают, – возразил Джон. – По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. И Дитон не дурак, чтобы выдать Эрику. Так что не делай глупостей, Стайлз, нужно все обдумать.

– Тогда я спрячу только тебя. – Стайлз положил руки на плечи Джона и заглянул в глаза: – Пожалуйста, пап.

– Я шериф, – вздохнул Джон. – Как ты себе это представляешь?

– Но Кейт угрожала и тебе, – заспорил Стайлз. – Я не прощу себе, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

– Со мной… с нами, – исправился Джон, – все будет хорошо, потому что мы обдумаем, как поступить с Орденом _вместе_ , понял?

– Понял, – согласился Стайлз, натянуто улыбнувшись.

– Как прошел разговор с Дереком? – невинно поинтересовался Джон, когда Стайлз отошел.

– Я рассказал ему все. – Стайлз устало потер лицо. – Но ему нужно было уезжать, поэтому осталось какое-то чувство незавершенности.

– Успеете еще все обсудить. – Джон по-доброму улыбнулся. – Как он воспринял информацию про прошлое?

– Ему снились обрывки той жизни. – Стайлз передернул плечами и скривился. Вспоминать о той жизни сейчас совсем не хотелось. – Поэтому воспринял он все относительно покойно. Даже с облегчением.

– Ты должен быть этому рад. – Джон украдкой зевнул, что не укрылось от Стайлза.

– Пока еще не знаю. – Стайлз упал в кресло, поджав под себя ноги. – Но то, что между нами происходит, очень радует. Я думал, что придется ждать дольше, чтобы…

– Не продолжай, – взмолился Джон, рассмеявшись. – Я все еще не готов слушать какие-либо подробности!

– Там все было прилично! – рассмеялся Стайлз.

– Почему-то я тебе не верю. – Джон покачал головой, а потом напустил на себя грозный вид. – А сейчас – быстро спать! Выглядишь паршиво.

– Ну спасибо, – обиженно скривился Стайлз.

– Обо всем подумаем завтра, – поднявшись, сказал Джон.

Стайлз проводил Джона взглядом до лестницы, посидел еще какое-то время, прикрыв глаза, потом достал телефон и набрал Скотта. Тот долго не отвечал, Стайлз уже собирался сбросить вызов, когда в трубке щелкнуло и послышался запыхавшийся голос:

– Хей! 

– Привет, чувак! – поздоровался Стайлз. – Ты мог бы предупредить, что не придешь.

– Черт, Стайлз! – заскулил Скотт. – Я совершенно забыл о наших планах.

– Я так и понял, – согласился Стайлз. – Приходи сейчас, – предложил он.

– Извини, я… – замялся тот.

– Помогаешь Дитону? – со смешком предложил Стайлз. – Или тайком пробрался к Эллисон?

– Что? Как ты узнал? – громким шепотом завопил Скотт.

– Ладно, не отвлекаю, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Когда освободишься, набери.

Да, видимо то, что они с Эллисон не могли видеться из-за приезда родственников, подогрело интерес еще больше, и Скотта Стайлз теперь не увидит до тех пор, пока Кейт и Джерард не уедут. Ну, или Стайлз их не убьет.

Покачав головой, Стайлз поднялся на ноги и направился в душ. Но по пути передумал и решил позволить себе понежиться в ванне. Хотелось расслабиться и, хотя бы на короткое время, забыть о проблемах. Или создать себе видимость расслабленности, без разницы, главное, ни о чем не думать.

***

Ванна была плохой идеей. Это Стайлз понял, когда его разбудил Джон, протягивая полотенце.

– Я что, заснул? – спросил Стайлз, моргнув по-совиному, выбираясь из давно остывшей воды и с удовольствием растираясь мягким полотенцем.

– Это я у тебя должен спросить. – Джон улыбнулся. – И если бы не твой телефон, который, кстати, я услышал, а ты – нет, ты бы мерз здесь до утра.

– И что мой телефон? – Стайлз замотался в полотенце едва ли не до макушки. Благо, оно было огромным, как он и любил.

– Дитон звонил. – Джон протянул ему телефон. – Сказал, что это срочно.

– Черт, – выругался Стайлз. – Почему мне просто нельзя выспаться? – спросил он, возведя глаза к потолку.

– Спокойной ночи. – Джон сдержал улыбку и вышел из ванной.

– И тебе, пап, – крикнул Стайлз, уже прижимая к уху телефон. – Что случилось? – спросил он, стоило Дитону сказать «Алло».

– Эрика, – начал Дитон.

– Уже еду. – Стайлз понял, что случилось что-то серьезное, раз Дитон позвонил посреди ночи.

– Постой, Стайлз, – перебил его Дитон. – Не нужно ко мне ехать.

– Что? – удивился Стайлз. – Почему?

– Она сбежала, – выдержав паузу, сказал Дитон.

– Блядь! Как вовремя! – зарычал Стайлз. – Почему она сбежала? Должна быть причина!

Он спешно одевался, распрощавшись с мечтой сладко поспать сегодняшней ночью. Отдохнул, называется. И угораздило же Эрику сбежать именно тогда, когда в город приехали самые опасные охотники Ордена!

– Она есть, – согласился Дитон. – Эрика стала какой-то другой после того, как увидела у меня в клинике Айзека Лейхи.

– Она в него влюблена, – сразу же выпалил Стайлз, натягивая кроссовки.

– Я думаю, причина в том, что у него были синяки.

– Синяки? – Стайлз даже остановился, услышав это.

– Да, синяки. – По голосу Дитона ничего понять было нельзя, но Стайлз чувствовал, что тот был зол. – Один под глазом и четыре на шее, словно его пытались задушить, ссадина на скуле. Эрика все это видела.

– И что-то почувствовала, – предположил Стайлз, сбегая вниз по лестнице.

– Поэтому и ушла, – согласился Дитон. – До этого она вела себя немного нагло и любопытно, но мирно, и ей вроде бы нравилось в убежище.

– Понял, – ответил Стайлз, забираясь в машину. – Кажется, я знаю, где ее искать.

***

Дом Лейхи был темным и каким-то зловещим. Стайлз остановился за несколько кварталов до него и оставшееся расстояние прошел пешком. Точнее, пробежал бегом, но это мелочи.

Прислушавшись, он услышал только частое дыхание и быстрый стук сердца. Это могло значить две вещи: либо кто-то спал и видел кошмары, либо кого-то снова пытались придушить, и тот человек задыхался. К этому примешивалось еще одно сердцебиение, куда более спокойное. Стайлз не стал больше ждать и приметил полуоткрытое окно на втором этаже, чтобы проникнуть внутрь. Забраться туда никакого труда не составило.

Когда глаза достаточно привыкли к темноте, Стайлз понял, что оказался в комнате Айзека, но его самого здесь не было, не смотря на позднее время. Зато четко улавливался запах Эрики.

– Только не наделай глупостей и не заставь меня пожалеть о решении, – прошептал Стайлз, выскальзывая из комнаты и следуя на стук сердец.

Эрику он не мог отследить, потому что Дитон еще не провел ритуал, и ее сердце не билось. Поэтому, спускаясь на первый этаж, Стайлз готовился к самому худшему. Он и получил худшее, только не такое, как ожидал. Он остановился на первой ступеньке.

– А ты еще кто такой? – презрительно поинтересовался отец Айзека, заметив Стайлза.

Сам Айзек был придавлен к стене. И это он задыхался. Эрика стояла возле входной двери и ее глаза светились красным. Заметив Стайлза, она тряхнула головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Стайлз кивнул ей и обратился к отцу Айзека:

– Отпусти его, – приказал он.

– Он мой сын, – хмыкнул мистер Лейхи. – Поэтому я буду делать с ним все, что захочу. И сейчас Айзек пойдет в подвал. – Он надавил Айзеку на горло сильнее. – Правда, сынок?

Айзек что-то промычал, задыхаясь. Его глаза начали закатываться. Эрика зарычала. Стайлз кинул на нее предупреждающий взгляд, безмолвно приказывая оставаться на месте.

– Я сказал. – Стайлз сделал несколько шагов к ним. – Отпусти его.

– Похоже, Айзек, – произнес мистер Лейхи, – у тебя сегодня будет сосед. 

Стайлз прищурился, а в следующий момент уже оказался возле обоих Лейхи и откинул отца Айзека к стене. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он у Айзека не глядя, сосредоточив все свое внимание на его отце. Тот зло смотрел в ответ, потирая ушибленный затылок. 

– Относительно. – Голос у Айзека сел и его было почти не слышно. 

– Хоть что-то. – Стайлз кивнул. – Эрика, помоги ему, а ты, – он повернулся к мистеру Лейхи, – не двигайся. 

Стайлз достал телефон и набрал номер отца. 

– Я думал, что ты спишь, – зевнул Джон в трубку. – Хотя, да, точно, Дитон же звонил. 

– Пап, – перебил Стайлз, – в общем, извини, но тебе придется приехать на вызов. 

– Что случилось? – Голос Джона моментально потерял сонливость. 

– Мистер Лейхи пытался задушить Айзека. – Стайлз с ненавистью посмотрел в его сторону. – И хотел запереть в подвале на ночь. Если нужно, я буду  
свидетелем. И Эрика. 

– Скоро буду. – Джон отключился, а Стайлз подошел к мистеру Лейхи и присел перед ним на корточки. – Не стоило этого делать, – предупредил он его. – Эрика! Принеси что-то, чем можно было бы связать этого мудака.

*** 

Айзек сидел в машине скорой помощи, закутанный в плед. Его уже осмотрели и помимо многочисленных ушибов еще обнаружили сломанное ребро и вывихнутое запястье. Стайлз наблюдал за ним, стоя в стороне.

– Могла бы и мне рассказать, – укорил Стайлз подошедшую Эрику. – А не сбегать и заставлять нас нервничать.

– Я пошла к нему, чтобы узнать, что случилось, – виновато призналась Эрика. – А этот… вломился в комнату Айзека, увидел меня и чуть не убил его за это. Я хотела его остановить, но побоялась, что сорвусь и…

– Я понял. – Стайлз обернулся. – Спасибо, что смогла справиться с собой. Это очень важно. К тому же, – он понизил голос до шепота, – в городе охотники и нельзя давать им повод. Да и вообще – выдавать тебя.

– А ты? – спросила с беспокойством Эрика.

– А обо мне они уже знают. – Стайлз покачал головой. Они замолчали, наблюдая, как Айзеку обрабатывают ссадины на руке и перебинтовывают запястье. 

– Обрати его, – вдруг попросила Эрика. 

– Ты уверена, что он этого захочет? – уточнил Стайлз. – Потому что… 

– Он захочет. – Она уверенно кивнула. – Он сказал, что хотел бы перестать быть ничтожеством. 

– Он не нич… – попытался запротестовать Стайлз. 

– Скажи это его отцу, – презрительно фыркнула Эрика. – Он его унижал и избивал годами. Ты не представляешь… 

– Представляю, – отрезал Стайлз, вспомнив, как его мучили перед обращением. – Но спросить его мнения все-таки стоит. 

– Хорошо, я спрошу прямо сейчас. – Эрика пошла к машине скорой помощи. 

– А ты что скажешь? – спросил Стайлз, когда Джон подошел ближе. – Я же знаю, что ты подслушивал. 

– Судя по Эрике, ей сейчас гораздо лучше. – Джон пожал плечами. – Так что если он этого захочет, то я не буду против. 

– Ты лучший, пап, ты же знаешь, да? – улыбнулся Стайлз. Джон хлопнул его по плечу, так и оставив там руку: 

– Его отца лишат родительских прав и посадят надолго. Айзека отправят в приют. 

– Мы могли бы… – предложил Стайлз, помолчав. – Если ты не против. 

– Я подумаю над этим, – тоже помолчав, ответил Джон. – И если сам Айзек согласится, то почему бы и нет? 

Стайлз знал, что они оба согласятся. 

Эрика вернулась спустя минут десять. 

– Ну и? – Стайлз вскинул бровь. 

– Конечно, он согласен, – дернув плечом, раздраженно сказала она. 

– Тогда не вижу радости на твоем лице, – усмехнулся Стайлз. 

– Неважно, – скривилась Эрика. 

– Как хочешь, – покладисто согласился Стайлз. – Но я потом все равно спрошу Айзека, почему ты такая недовольная. 

Выражение лица Эрики после его слов было непередаваемым, но она все равно не призналась, что же такого ей сказал Айзек, умудрившись так быстро вывести из себя. 

После этого у них всех взяли показания и отпустили домой. Джон под свою ответственность забрал Айзека к себе. Стайлз знал, что ему было жаль Айзека, потому что сам Джон никогда бы не стал так обращаться со своими детьми.

*** 

Когда Стайлз с Айзеком приехали домой, тот вел себя очень запугано, что царапало по нервам. Стайлз накормил его и выдал одеяло с подушкой, отправив спать в гостевую спальню.

– Если что-то нужно, я в комнате напротив, спальня папы – соседняя. Правда, он вернется теперь под утро, если не позже, – предупредил Стайлз, остановившись в дверях. 

– Это я виноват, – понуро опустив голову, пробубнил Айзек. – Помешал ему спать. 

– Эй, – позвал Стайлз, – даже не думай себя винить. Все хорошо, слышишь? Я просто предупредил, чтобы ты не шумел, когда проснешься. 

Айзек так закивал головой, что Стайлз пожалел о своих словах. Парень был настолько запуган, что вполне мог не выходить из комнаты до вечера, лишь бы не шуметь. 

– Лучше я позову тебя завтракать сам. – Стайлз улыбнулся, похлопав его по плечу. 

– А ты… – замялся Айзек, не решаясь задать вопрос, но Стайлз и так все понял. 

– Давай ты сначала придешь в себя, а потом мы поговорим? – предложил он. 

– Просто знай, что я согласен. – Айзек несмело улыбнулся. – Спокойной ночи. 

– Спокойной. – Стайлз кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь, послушав немного, как Айзек шуршит и укладывается спать. 

В кармане завибрировал телефон – пришло сообщение от Эрики. Стайлз напечатал в ответ на вопрос о состоянии Айзека, что все в порядке, и тоже пошел спать. Все остальное завтра, день снова был слишком долгим.

** 

А утром Айзек настоял на том, чтобы Стайлз его обратил. Стайлз спорить не стал, отвез его к Дитону и только там, под надежной защитой, укусил. Эрика, как ни странно, стояла рядом и порывалась взять Айзека за руку. Стайлз вытер окровавленные губы, принял полотенце, которым перевязал запястье и отошел к столу. Его почему-то замутило.

– Ну как? – услышал он голос Эрики. 

– Было… странно. И немного больно, – признался Айзек. 

Стайлз сразу же почувствовал на себе взгляд Эрики, но не стал признаваться, что это ее обращение он пытался сделать приятным, а Айзека… Айзека просто  
обратил, потому что целовать его уж точно не собирался. 

– Что ты выбираешь? – заговорил вернувшийся в смотровую Дитон. – Серьгу – как у Стайлза, кулон, кольцо или браслет? 

– А что-то, что сложно потерять, есть? – задумчиво спросил Айзек, рассматривая предложенную защиту. 

– Есть. Можно набить специальную татуировку. – Дитон отошел к шкафчику и зашелестел какими-то бумагами. Видимо, искал эскизы. 

– А мне ты не предлагал выбора! – Возмущенно обернулся Стайлз. 

– Извини? – улыбнулся Дитон, в голосе которого не чувствовалось ни капли раскаяния. 

– Когда сделаешь мне татуировку вдобавок к серьге, тогда и извиню, – фыркнул Стайлз. 

Эрика, последовав его примеру, тоже затребовала себе татуировку, потому что браслет и серьги, которые дал ей Дитон, «подходили не ко всем нарядам». Айзек выбрал татуировку и кольцо. Судя по выражению лица Дитона, он уже пожалел, что рассказал про тату. Стайлз довольно улыбнулся, чувствуя себя отмщенным. Оттерев кровь с руки, он выкинул полотенце. 

– Айзек, тебе придется какое-то время побыть с Эрикой в убежище, – предупредил он. – В городе охотники Ордена, и лучше вам не светиться. Поняли?  
Айзек и Эрика синхронно кивнули. 

– Я пока буду их обучать, – сказал Дитон, – и сделаю татуировки. На их заживление тоже потребуется время. 

– А…

– А тебе я сделаю татуировку прямо сейчас, – предупредил Дитон открывшего было рот Стайлза. – И лучше бы тебе уже определиться с местом, куда мы ее набьем.

Стайлз только обреченно застонал. Его все еще мутило после укуса, чего не было уже очень давно. Он отвык от такого количества человеческой крови и теперь страдал от последствий. Но это пройдет, Стайлз себя знал.

– Чем больше, тем лучше? – поинтересовался Стайлз, снимая рубашку с футболкой.

– Тебе виднее, – не удержалась Эрика, за что заслужила неприличный жест. Айзек фыркнул в кулак, пытаясь сдержать смех.

– В случае с татуировкой – нет. – Дитон даже не попытался скрыть улыбку. – Но если хочешь большую…

– От шеи. – Стайлз показал левой рукой, откуда начать. – И до запястья.

– У меня сегодня выходной, так что – я никуда не тороплюсь, – ехидно улыбнулся Стайлз. 

– Ну что ж. – Дитон сходил к себе в кабинет и вернулся с машинкой. – Тогда устраивайся поудобней на столе, терпеть придется долго.

– Я подержу тебя за ручку, – предложила Эрика.

– Айзека лучше подержи, – огрызнулся Стайлз. – И вообще валите отсюда. У вас есть дела поважней, чем наблюдать за работой Дитона.

– Пойдем. – Эрика, на удивление, даже спорить не стала, потянув начавшего клевать носом Айзека прочь из смотровой.

– Когда он проснется, дай ему тот фолиант, что сама читала в первый день, – вслед им сказал Дитон и склонился над Стайлзом. – Будет больно.

– Да я уже и так догадался, – вздохнул Стайлз, приготовив рубашку на тот случай, если захочется что-то закусить. 

– Тогда начали, – кивнул Дитон и включил машинку.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и под звуки мерного жужжания постарался думать о чем-то приятном.

***

Дитон закончил татуировку уже поздно вечером. К ним несколько раз приходила заскучавшая Эрика и лениво препиралась со Стайлзом на какую-нибудь незначительную тему или расспрашивала его о прошлом. Стайлз был рад ее присутствию, потому что от монотонной боли хотелось не кричать, а кого-нибудь загрызть. Но Стайлз знал, что в будущем эта защита может спасти ему жизнь, если случится что-то непредвиденное с его серьгой.

– Готово, – оповестил Стайлза и Эрику Дитон, выключив наконец надоевшую жужжанием машинку и выпрямился. – Моя спина, – пожаловался он, на что Стайлз засмеялся. 

На непонимающий взгляд Эрики он пояснил:

– Первый раз вижу, чтобы он жаловался.

Дитон закатил глаза и ушел к себе в кабинет, крикнув оттуда:

– Сегодня не мойся. Можешь быть свободен.

– И ее ничем не нужно обрабатывать? – удивился Стайлз, рассматривая замысловатое сплетение линий и фигур на внутренней стороне предплечья, в которых можно было различить символы древнего, давно забытого языка.

– Нет. – Дитон вернулся, снимая перчатки. – В составе чернил определенная смесь трав и еще некоторых веществ, что не позволит рисунку исчезнуть при твоей регенерации. 

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Стайлз, давая Эрике рассмотреть татуировку.

– О-о-о, как круто, – выдохнула она, но не рискнула прикоснуться к покрасневшей коже пальцами. – Тоже хочу!

– У тебя будет заживать дольше, – напомнил Дитон. – С тобой я еще не провел ритуал.

– Плевать, – фыркнула Эрика. – Все равно я пока никуда не хожу, пускай заживает.

– Хорошо, завтра сделаю и тебе, – согласился Дитон.

Стайлз попрощался с ними и отправился домой. Ему не терпелось показать татуировку Джону и позвонить уже Дереку. Тот обещал позвонить сам, как приедет, но, судя по всему, умудрился забыть, потому что Стайлз не верил, что тот еще не добрался. Или же…

Стайлз тряхнул головой, стараясь не думать о плохом. Нет, Дерек в убежище и скоро позвонит. Кейт здесь совершенно не причем. Стайлзу бы сообщили, если бы с ним что-то случилось, так?

Хоть Стайлз и пытался себя успокоить, но внутри поселилась тревога и хорошее настроение исчезло. В таком состоянии он и вернулся домой. Джон сразу же заметил, что с ним что-то не так, стоило Стайлзу зайти в дом.

– Просто я переживаю из-за Дерека, – сразу же пояснил Стайлз, завидев как смотрит на него отец. – Он все еще не позвонил. 

– Я днем разговаривал с Талией – все уже давно сидят в своих убежищах. – Джон попытался приободрить сына.

– Тогда еще более странно, что он не позвонил. Ладно, сейчас позвоню сам, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Но сначала, пап, зацени!

Стайлз стянул одежду и повернулся к Джону правым боком.

– Ого, – только и смог выдавить Джон. – Я... впечатлен. Как вы умудрились?

– Дитон что-то намешал для того, чтобы она не исчезала. Это защита от солнца, – поделился Стайлз, – дополнительная, так сказать. Теперь можно не переживать, если потеряю сережку.

– Это отличная новость. – Джон взъерошил ему волосы. – Как дела у Айзека?

– Нормально, адаптируется. – Стайлз натянул футболку. – Теперь у меня уже двое в клане. Кто бы мог подумать.

– Растешь, – хмыкнул Джон.

– Или лучше сказать – старею. – Стайлз показал ему язык. – Ладно, отдыхай, у тебя ночь выдалась тяжелой, а я пойду Дереку разнос устрою, если дозвонюсь.

– Только сильно не кричи, – попросил Джон с серьезным выражением лица. 

– Прозвучало как-то… – Стайлз подозрительно прищурился.

– О боже, – взмолился Джон. – Исчезни!

Стайлз со смехом взбежал наверх по лестнице.

***

Стайлз упал на кровать, заложил руку за голову и, довольно вздохнув, достал телефон. Набрал номер Дерека и принялся вслушиваться в гудки, но ответа не дождался – включилась голосовая почта.

– Эм, привет! – поздоровался Стайлз. – Ты обещал позвонить, как доберешься, но так и не позвонил. Я беспокоюсь, перезвони. Пока.

Откинув телефон в сторону, Стайлз перевернулся на живот и уткнулся носом в подушку. Теперь он не сможет уснуть из-за беспокойства. Если бы и отец был на дежурстве, то совсем бы извелся. Но так хотя бы Джон был дома, в полном порядке, накормленный и уложенный спать. За него можно было не переживать, чего не сказать про Дерека. 

Нервный поток мыслей прервал звук отодвигаемого окна. Стайлз моментально соскочил с кровати и оказался сбоку от него, затаившись. Как он погорячился, решив, что хотя бы дома Джон в безопасности. И да, действительно, везде стоит установить замки понадежней, а то как-то слишком часто в последнее время у них стали появляться непрошенные гости, причем пользуясь далеко не главным входом.

Стайлз терпеливо дождался, когда темный силуэт переберется через подоконник, чтобы накинуться на него сзади. Если это снова Кейт, то теперь он точно не оставит ее в живых. Но принюхавшись, Стайлз удивлено понял, кто это был.

– Почему ты не уехал? – возмущенно воскликнул он, заставив Дерека вздрогнуть и резко обернуться. – Нет! Почему ты не позвонил и не сказал, что не уехал?

– Я не смог оставить тебя одного, – просто ответил Дерек, приближаясь к Стайлзу. – Я отвез Лору и вернулся. Приехал недавно и сразу пришел к тебе.

– Чем ты думал? – рявкнул Стайлз. – Ты же в опасности! 

– Успокойся, – попросил Дерек, делая еще один шаг вперед. – Ты в такой же опасности, как и я, поэтому оставить тебя одного было бы очень глупо с моей стороны.

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы снова начать возмущаться, но знал, что Дерек прав, потому пришлось замолчать. Он посмотрел Дереку в глаза и поймал темный и очень говорящий взгляд.

– О нет, – запротестовал Стайлз, отступая назад на ничтожные полшага. – Даже не думай,

– Почему? – вкрадчивым тоном поинтересовался Дерек, сократив разделяющее их расстояние и толкнув Стайлза к стене. 

– Я не буду заниматься сексом, пока мой отец в доме! – возмущенно заявил Стайлз. 

– Ты же говорил, что едва можешь держать себя в руках. – Дерек воспользовался запрещенным приемом и прошептал это Стайлзу на ухо, опалив кожу горячим дыханием и заставив вздрогнуть. – Неужели что-то изменилось, и ты уже ничего не хочешь?

– Нет, я по-прежнему хочу. – Стайлз чувствовал, что начинает плыть, но сдаваться не собирался. – А вот ты, кажется, не хотел. С каких это пор ты передумал?

– С тех самых, как вспомнил тебя, – признался Дерек.

– Что? – спросил Стайлз, чувствуя, как от нахлынувших и смешавшихся эмоций голова идет кругом. – Ты _все_ вспомнил? Когда?

– После нашего разговора, вчера. – Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу прямо в глаза. – До сих пор странно от того, что в голове смешалось прошлое и настоящее, зато я вспомнил _тебя_.

Стайлз обнял его, буквально повиснув на Дереке. Тот придержал Стайлза за талию и улыбнулся:

– Все еще нет?

– Нет, – глухо проворчал Стайлз, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

– Переживаешь, что разбудишь отца своими криками? – Дерек забрался ладонями под его футболку, пальцами вычерчивая узоры на коже. Стайлз вздрогнул и сам не понял, от чего сильнее: от слов или действия.

– Дерек, – укоризненно начал Стайлз, – во-первых, не упоминай отца, когда твои руки в опасной близости от моей задницы, а во-вторых…

– Ты же понимаешь, что теперь я знаю _все_ местечки и приемы, от которых ты забываешь собственное имя? – между делом напомнил Дерек.

– Ненавижу тебя, – пожаловался Стайлз, поднимая голову. – Если отец услышит…

– Он спит, – предупредил Дерек, но Стайлз упрямо закончил:

– Завтра будешь оправдываться сам.

– Он же знает про нас, – нахмурился Дерек.

– Знать – одно, а слышать и увидеть – другое. – Стайлз ткнул ему в грудь пальцем. 

Дерек закатил глаза, прошел к двери и повернул ключ в замке. Стайлз не стал говорить, что замок уже несколько месяцев сломан, и они постоянно забывают его починить. 

– Иди сюда, – позвал Дерек, и Стайлз не стал сопротивляться, решив, что может позволить себе слабость этой ночью. Одну высокую, подтянутую и безумно горячую слабость. 

Он накинулся на Дерека с поцелуями раньше, чем тот смог опомниться.

***

– Стайлз, – позвал Джон следующим утром, распахивая дверь в комнату сына. – Просыпайся, иначе… Вы бы хоть предупредили! – возмутился он, заметив в кровати Стайлза Дерека, который от неожиданности свалился на пол.

– Мы же вчера закрыли дверь. – Дерек растерянно моргнул. Стайлз видел слабый румянец, скрывающийся под щетиной. 

– Я забыл тебя предупредить, что замок сломан, – зевнул Стайлз, пытаясь не смеяться.

– Мои глаза, – проворчал Джон из коридора. – Моя психика! Ей не поможет даже двойной гамбургер!

– Обычный, пап! – крикнул Стайлз. – Хватит и обычного, я проверю!

– Да-да! – отозвался Джон, судя по звуку шагов, спускаясь по лестнице. – Одевайтесь и спускайтесь, нужно многое обсудить.

Стайлз обернулся к Дереку, все еще сидевшему на полу.

– Почему я чувствую себя, как подросток, который тайно пробрался к своему парню? – задумчиво спросил тот.

– Может, потому что так и есть? – Стайлз все-таки не выдержал и засмеялся. – За исключением того, что ты уже не подросток, и пробрался, – он склонился и поцеловал Дерека в нос, – не просто к своему парню.

Дерек успел перехватить его за шею, не дав подняться.

– А я так хотел проснуться иначе. – Он утянул Стайлза в долгий и медленный поцелуй.

– Это как же? – Стайлз улыбнулся, когда Дерек разорвал поцелуй и поднялся, принявшись собирать по комнате свою одежду.

– В другой раз узнаешь. – Он подмигнул и кинул в Стайлза его джинсами.

Стайлз нехотя тоже стал одеваться. Когда он хотел натянуть футболку, Дерек его остановил:

– Дай-ка мне рассмотреть ее при свете дня, – попросил он, прикоснувшись к линиям на татуировке Стайлза, которые за ночь изменили цвет и превратились из темных в золотистые. Стайлз подчинился и Дерек принялся чертить пальцами по коже, повторяя контуры рисунка и одновременно распаляя в Стайлзе жар. 

Когда Дерек подобрался к шее, Стайлз перехватил его за руку.

– Если ты продолжишь, то мы вряд ли не то, что к завтраку, к обеду не спустимся, – предупредил он. – А нас все еще ждет мой отец. 

– Убедил, – согласился Дерек, но прежде, чем дать Стайлзу одеваться дальше, урвал короткий поцелуй и вышел из комнаты.

***

Когда Стайлз спустился, Дерек уже сидел за столом и мирно пил кофе с Джоном.

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал Стайлз отца и подошел к кофеварке, чтобы налить себе кофе. – Извини, что так получилось.

– Забудь, сынок, – хохотнул Джон. – Это мелочи. У нас есть более важные вещи, о которых стоит поговорить.

– Но от гамбургера ты не откажешься, – констатировал Стайлз, присаживаясь напротив него, рядом с Дереком. Джон самодовольно улыбнулся, давая понять, что эту битву Стайлз проиграл. – Ладно. Но только чтобы возместить ущерб твоей психике, – предупредил Стайлз. – Мы и так на этой неделе злоупотребляли фаст-фудом.

Дерек спрятал улыбку за чашкой кофе, Джон только глаза закатил.

– Так, собрались. – Стайлз хлопнул в ладони. – На повестке дня – психопатка и ее не менее пришибленный отец. Что мы будем с ними делать?

– А у тебя много вариантов? – Дерек выгнул бровь, отставляя чашку. Стайлз покрутил свою, поводив ее по столешнице взад-вперед, и покачал головой:

– На самом деле – нет. Вариант только один. – Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Джона.

– В любом случае, я тебя прикрою, – незамедлительно ответил тот. – Если ее посадить в тюрьму или отправить на лечение в психиатрическую больницу, рано или поздно она оттуда сбежит. Связей для этого у нее, я уверен, предостаточно. Поэтому.. .– Джон замолчал, но Стайлз и Дерек все и так прекрасно поняли. 

– Но для того, чтобы напасть на Кейт, ее нужно спровоцировать и выманить из дома Криса, – подал голос Дерек. – Как мы это сделаем? 

– Ты можешь повыть на луну, – предложил Стайлз, за что получил убийственный взгляд.

– У нас вроде бы серьезный разговор, – обиженно проворчал Дерек.

– А я и не шутил. – Стайлз пнул его в лодыжку. – Завтра полнолуние. Ардженты уже точно в курсе, что твоя семья уехала. Поэтому если объявится кто-то один, они вряд ли упустят возможность спровоцировать, а потом уничтожить этого оборотня. 

– Ладно. – Дерек кивнул, выглядя уже не так хмуро. – Допустим, они клюнут. Что будет дальше? Она же не идиотка, чтобы бегать по лесу в одиночестве.  
– А дальше ее встречу я с отрядом, – предложил Джон.

– Не подходит, – сразу же отмел вариант Стайлз. – Если ты не забыл, Кейт угрожала и тебе, а ты хочешь кинуться в бой, чтобы твое убийство… – Стайлз передернул плечами от того, что пришлось это произнести. Дерек молчаливо сжал его руку под столом и только благодаря этому Стайлз смог продолжить дальше: – Чтобы его, в общем, можно было списать на шальную пулю, пойманную в перестрелке? А она будет, не сомневайся.

– А что предлагаешь ты, раз мой вариант не подходит? – устало спросил Джон, потерев виски. Кажется, у кого-то начиналась мигрень. Стайлз сделал мысленную пометку проследить, чтобы он сегодня больше не пил кофе.

– Нужно заманить Кейт в ловушку первыми. – Стайлз прикрыл глаза, чтобы не показывать, что они светятся красным. Он не мог думать без злости обо всем этом. 

Совсем скоро он разнесет остатки некогда испортившего ему жизнь Ордена, уничтожив самых больных последователей. И тогда никто не помешает ему и его близким вести спокойную жизнь.

***

Как Стайлз не хотел оставлять Дерека, но в школу пришлось идти, потому что легенду про беззаботного подростка все-таки никто еще не отменял. Поэтому, скрепя сердце, Стайлзу пришлось оставить Дерека, который взял короткий отпуск на несколько дней, дома и отправится на горячо «любимую» химию.

Настроению помешал испортиться тот факт, что дома Стайлза ждал Дерек, которого не нужно было выводить из себя, чтобы получить немного внимания. Или даже не немного. Стайлз фыркнул, стараясь не улыбаться слишком широко и глупо. Но судя по злому взгляду Малии, случайно перехваченному в коридоре, и воплям Скотта, получилось это у него очень плохо.

– Чувак! – Скотт пихнул его в плечо. – Ты должен рассказать мне причину, из-за которой ты улыбаешься так широко, что твое лицо вот-вот треснет.

– Отвали, Скотти. – Отмахнулся Стайлз, заходя в класс. – Я ничего тебе не должен с тех пор, как ты даже не предупредил о том, что сбежал к Эллисон, забив на наш уговор устроить марафон.

– Ну, прости меня. – Скотт состроил виноватое выражение лица, став похожим на обиженного щенка. – Обещаю загладить свою вину.

– Когда? – Копаясь в рюкзаке, поинтересовался Стайлз. 

На самом деле, он обдумывал план, который они с отцом и Дереком обсуждали за завтраком. Но и забить на общение со Скоттом тоже не мог. Стайлз уже настолько к нему привязался, что не представлял себе жизнь без дружбы со Скоттом.

– Ну…– замялся тот. – Понимаешь... Эллисон пока особо не может проводить со мной время, потому что приехали ее тетя и дед, у них там как-то семейные дела, поэтому мы урываем каждую...

– Нет, я не выдержу этих объяснений. – Стайлз закрыл уши руками и покачал головой. – Я все понял, Скотт. Искупишь вину, как только сможешь. 

Скотт сразу же просиял, падая на стул за своей партой. 

– Как ты провел выходные? – попытался продолжить разговор он. Стайлз на мгновение задумался, вспоминая Эрику и Айзека, выяснение отношений и секс с Дереком, утренний разговор и улыбнулся:

– Отлично!

– Это видно по твоей довольной морде, – хмыкнул Скотт. – А подробности?

Стайлз с все той же улыбкой покачал головой, давая понять, что подробностей не будет. Скотт тут же обиженно надулся, став похож на взъерошенного воробья.

– Ну и ладно, – буркнул он, – тогда я не скажу тебе, что Хейл взял отпуск.

– Ты только что это сделал, – рассмеялся Стайлз.

– Черт, – Скотт тоже заулыбался.

– И я знаю, – уже шепотом добавил Стайлз, потому что в кабинет зашел Харрис и осмотрел их всех с ненавистью, – началось, – вздохнул Стайлз.

Скотт хлопнул его по плечу и притих. Стайлз попытался сделать вид, что настроен внимательно слушать, на самом деле же мысленно вернулся к плану по выманиванию Кейт.

Они решили, что воспользуются завтрашним полнолунием. Дерек должен был заманить Кейт и ее банду в заброшенный тоннель метро, где их будет ждать Стайлз, Эрика и Айзек. Дитон и Джон должны были быть на безопасном расстоянии и вмешаться в случае, если что-то пойдет не так. 

Сейчас Дитон пытался придумать, как обезвредить для Дерека аконит, которым наверняка воспользуется Кейт. И вербена. Стайлз знал, что зря тогда сказал про настойку из нее и теперь ни в коем случае ни Кейт, ни ее подручных кусать было нельзя. Действие не смертельное, но неприятное. На какое-то время притупляются все органы чувств, чего Стайлз в предстоящей битве никак допустить не мог.

– Стайлз, – громким шепотом позвал Скотт. – Спаси меня.

– Что такое? – Стайлз отвлекся от своих мыслей и перевел взгляд в его тетрадь.

– Я не могу решить задачу, – пожаловался Скотт, а Стайлз понял, что пропустил мимо ушей задание, которое выдал Харрис. – О... – растерянно произнес Скотт. – Ты вообще ничего даже не записал!

– Скотт! – осадил его Стайлз, но отчитать не успел, Харрис уже посмотрел на них:

– Мистер Стилински? – ехидно спросил он. – Хотите пойти к доске? 

Скотт сделал страшные глаза и прошептал «прости», на что Стайлз только дернул плечом и поднялся со своего места.

– С удовольствием. – Он самодовольно улыбнулся, и спустя некоторое время на доске было решение задач, рассчитанных на весь урок. – Готово, – оповестил Харриса Стайлз. – На этот раз тоже обвините в списывании? Могу сразу раздеться, – предложил он, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

В классе послышались тихие переговоры, кто-то засвистел и заулюлюкал, подбадривая. Стайлз заметил краем глаза, как Джексон имитировал рвотные позывы. Хотелось не глядя показать ему средний палец, но Стайлз решил, что Харрис не оценит этого по достоинству, а на отработки после уроков у него не было времени.

– Зачем? – Стайлз впервые видел растерянного Харриса, который не обращал внимания на волнения среди учеников. Вид был откровенно... жалким.

– Чтобы вы убедились, что у меня нет шпаргалок. – Пожал плечами Стайлз, невинно похлопав ресницами.

 

– Садитесь на место, – придя в себя, произнес красный от злости Харрис.

Стайлз однобоко усмехнулся и вернулся за свою парту. Скотт потрясенно пялился на него.

– Что? – не выдержал Стайлз.

– Это было круто, – выпалил тот. – Ты наконец-то его уделал.

Стайлз самодовольно фыркнул.

– А еще я понял, что с тобой сегодня не так, – продолжил Скотт. – Я давно тебя не видел не в рубашках и худи.

Стайлз машинально поправил высокий воротник свитера, который утром отобрал у Дерека для того, чтобы скрыть татуировку и засосы, оставленные по всей шее и ключицам. Дерек прошлой ночью был очень кусач. Не то чтобы Стайлзу это не нравилось. Эти метки хотелось оставить заметными надолго, как напоминание, что вчерашняя ночь ему не приснилась. Но еще Стайлз не хотел, чтобы про его личную жизнь узнали и стали обсуждать. Как это недавно было с Лидией. К тому же, Дерек для всех был его учителем, а сам Стайлз – несовершеннолетним учеником.

Стайлз пожал плечами, не собираясь комментировать этот факт, но Скотт не собирался так просто отступать.

– Ты прячешь засосы? – спросил он.

Стайлз чудом не выронил ручку, которую принялся бесцельно вращать минуту назад, чтобы убить время. Скотт, когда не нужно, был очень проницательным.

– Хм, – выдал он, – возможно.

– Возможно? – удивился Скотт.

– Возможно, – кивнул Стайлз, решив сказать про татуировку. Скотт же потом все равно увидит, да и просто хотелось увидеть его реакцию. – Но и не только их.

– Эээ... – протянул Скотт. Стайлз, убедившись, что Харрис уткнулся в учебник, расстегнул воротник.

– Нихрена себе! – воскликнул Скотт. Стайлз тут же застегнул молнию и, закатив глаза, покачал головой. Придурок, как есть.

– Мистер МакКолл, – тут же произнес Харрис. – Очень надеюсь, что ваш вопль относился к найденному ответу к заданию, а не реакцией на то, что рассказал или показал вам Стилински.

– Извините, – виновато пробормотал Скотт, уткнувшись в тетрадь чуть ли не носом. Стайлз сделал вид, что что-то пишет, на самом деле рисуя на последней странице тетради узор с татуировки, сплетая его с трискелионом Дерека.

– Когда ты успел? – когда Харрис отвлекся, чтобы унизить Джексона, прошептал Скотт.

– В выходные, – ответил Стайлз.

– Было больно? – не прекращал допрос Скотт.

– Терпимо, – отмахнулся Стайлз, отвлекаясь на завибрировавший в кармане телефон, – все потом, Скотти, отстань.

– Потом не отвертишься, – предупредил Скотт, после чего действительно уткнулся в тетрадь, мучаясь с задачей.

Стайлз же открыл пришедшее сообщение и мысленно выругался, потому что Дерек жаловался, что Джон ушел на дежурство, и теперь ему очень скучно одному. Стайлз отправил ему в ответ злящийся смайлик, не ведясь на поддразнивание. Но следующее сообщение было сложно проигнорировать, потому что Дерек решил прислать фотографию... фотографию, снятую так, что было видно только часть обнаженного пресса и руку, спускающуюся вниз. Следом пришло еще одно сообщение с коротким «Очень скучно». Стайлз не стал отвечать, посмотрев на часы и решив перезвонить через пару минут, когда закончится урок. Уж тогда она выскажет Дереку все, что он о нем думает и что сделает, когда вернется домой.

Только вот когда Стайлз перезвонил, Дерек сначала долго не брал трубку, а когда наконец ответил, то это был вовсе не Дерек.

– Привет, Стайлз, – томно выдохнула в трубку Малия. – Извини, твой парень немного занят и не может ответить. – И она, рассмеявшись, сбросила звонок.

Стайлз понял, что его мобильный сломался, когда в ладонь больно врезался осколок корпуса. С трудом сдержав рык, Стайлз кинулся к парковке, не обращая внимания на оклик Скотта. Ему срочно нужно было домой.

Если с Дереком что-то случится, он собственноручно выпотрошит эту блядь.

***

Стайлз верил до последнего, но надежда умерла, стоило ему ворваться в дом и обнаружить там следы драки, перевернутую мебель и капли крови на полу. Дерека не было, как не было и Малии.

Остро ощущался запах аконита, и Стайлз молился, чтобы Дерека им обезвредили, а не подстрелили. Иначе он не успеет его спасти. Снова.

Стайлз зарычал, схватив первый попавшийся под руку стул, и запустил им в стену. Легче не стало. Наоборот – внутри все подрагивало от ярости. Он только обрел Дерека, только... 

Стайлз снова зарычал, схватившись за голову. Нужно успокоиться, нужно срочно успокоиться, иначе глупостей не избежать. Он полез в карман за телефоном и не найдя его там, вспомнил, что сломал его еще в школе. Черт. Не лучшая была идея. 

Метнувшись к домашнему, Стайлз по памяти набрал номер отца, но в трубке раздались лишь длинные гудки, в итоге переключившись на голосовую почту. Тогда Стайлз набрал номер департамента шерифа, стараясь не паниковать, хотя мысленно готовился к худшему. Помощник отца сообщил, что Джона нет на месте. 

Стайлз тряхнул головой. Нет, этого не может быть, неужели добрались и до Джона? Стайлз с силой прикусил нижнюю губу, стараясь не терять рассудка. Сообщив, что к ним в дом вломились, он положил трубку. 

Подумав, решил позвонить Дитону и предупредить о случившемся. К его удивлению трубку поднял Айзек.

– Где Дитон? – без приветствия спросил Стайлз.

– У него пациент, – ответил Айзек.

– Передай ему, что Дерека похитили, пусть приготовит противоядие от аконита. Его могли ранить. – Стайлз тряхнул головой, останавливая себя от поломки и этого телефона, – Вы с Эрикой... Надеюсь, Дитон закончил с защитой, потому что мне понадобиться ваша помощь.

– Как раз утром доделал мою, – подтвердил Айзек. – Я им все передам. Можешь на нас рассчитывать, – без лишних вопросов произнес тот. Стайлз только сейчас понял, что и с ним не ошибся в выборе.

– Спасибо, – вздохнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как регенерирует прокушенная губа. – Я позвоню.

Стоило ему положить трубку, как раздался звонок. Стайлз, нахмурившись, ответил.

– Сынок? – обеспокоенно спросил Джон. – Ты в порядке?

– Папа… – Стайлз почувствовал, как накатило облегчение. Он прислонился к стене, пережидая, пока его отпустит. – Я думал, что на тебя тоже напали.

– Я был на вызове с самого утра. Только что увидел пропущенный от тебя. Пэрриш рассказал про нападение, я уже еду домой, – попытался успокоить его Джон. – Я звонил тебе, но твой мобильный оказался не доступен.

– Я сломал его, когда услышал голос Малии вместо Дерека, – признался Стайлз, потерев лицо ладонью. – Пап, это она. Она как-то выследила Дерека, подозреваю, что по запаху, который исходил утром от меня, – она же койот, и сдала охотникам, потому что весь дом пропах аконитом!  
– Черт! – выругался Джон. – Значит, Кейт все-таки снова нарушила Кодекс. 

– Я в этом не сомневался, – признался Стайлз. – Только не думал, что это произойдет так скоро и так нагло.

– Я позвоню Крису, – предупредил Джон. – А ты оставайся дома, я скоро буду. Вместе решим, что будем делать.

Стайлз кивнул, потом вспомнил, что Джон его не видит.

– Хорошо, – произнес он. – Только, пап... я боюсь, что его ранили пулей с аконитом, потому что на полу кровь. Я не могу понять, чья она из-за вони аконита.

Джон снова с чувством выругался.

– Никуда не ходи один, понял? – строго приказал он. – Я не хочу тебя потерять.

Стайлз положил трубку и закрыл глаза. Он бы уже выследил Малию по запаху, но отец был прав – один Стайлз может натворить глупостей и попасться или хуже того – вообще не выжить. Был уже на его памяти подобный случай, который привел к склепу и десятилетиям адских мук.  
К тому же, в ту ночь несостоявшегося пожара на его стороне был эффект неожиданности, сейчас же Кейт знала, кто он. И Стайлз очень надеялся, что она не достала клинки.

***

Казалось, прошла целая вечность до того момента, когда наконец повернулась дверная ручка, впуская в дом Джона и Дитона. С другой стороны, время для Стайлза тянулось очень медленно, изощренно играя на его нервах. Стайлз уже успел в красках представить, что Орден мог сейчас делать с Дереком, как мучил его…

Пришел Стайлз в себя, когда его, схватив за плечи, грубо встряхнул Джон.

– Не пугай меня, – попросил Джон, заглядывая в глаза. – Стайлз!

– Я в порядке, – откашлявшись, поспешно кивнул Стайлз. – В порядке.

Джон тоже кивнул, но тут же притянул Стайлза к себе и крепко обнял.

– Мы его вытащим, – тихо произнес он. – Обещаю.

Стайлз не нашел, что ответить, потому что перед глазами так и всплывал тот костер. Он неловко высвободился из объятий и подошел к Дитону, который уже успел склониться над пятнами крови.

– Что скажешь? – спросил Стайлз, наступая на горло панике.

– Хотел бы сказать что-то хорошее, но… – Дитон покачал головой. – Это кровь оборотня. Видишь, – он указал на пятно, рядом с которым положил цветок аконита, – она уже почернела под его воздействием.

Стайлз только открыл рот, чтобы начать говорить, но Дитон перебил его:

– Успокойся. Ты же сказал, что здесь был еще один оборотень, так?

– Да. – Стайлз сжал кулаки, мечтая разорвать Малию на части. – Койот. Это она выследила Дерека и привела охотников.

– Это может быть и ее кровь. – Дитон выпрямился.

– Я очень на это надеюсь, – не скрывая ненависти, произнес Стайлз. – А теперь обрадуйте меня и скажите, что у вас есть план, как нам вытащить Дерека.

Джон и Дитон переглянулись, что очень не понравилось Стайлзу.

***

План Джона был простым и сложным одновременно. Он заключался в том, чтобы найти Кейт, и первым пустить к ней Криса. Тот все еще надеялся достучаться к сестринскому разуму.

Стайлз заранее знал, что это бесполезная затея, потому как хорошо запомнил ее безумный взгляд, когда Кейт приходила к нему домой. Они только потеряют драгоценное время, за которое неизвестно что могут сделать с Дереком ее подручные.

И да, Стайлз был прав, что план ему не понравится. Не понравился от первой и до последней буквы, но он был вынужден согласиться. Не стоило подводить Джона и показывать лишний раз, каким монстром мог быть Стайлз.

Поэтому сейчас он сидел рядом с отцом в полицейском внедорожнике, который ехал следом за джипом Криса Арджента. Тот отследил Кейт по мобильнику и теперь следовал за сигналом, который вел к заброшенному складу на краю леса, почти у самой границы города.

Стайлз смотрел в окно, на мелькавшие мимо деревья, и старался ни о чем не думать, но несколько раз Джон перехватывал его руку и молча показывал на прорехи в джинсах, которые умудрился прорвать Стайлз, задумавшись.

– Мы спасем его, – твердо сказал Джон, в очередной раз перехватив его за запястье.

– Я мог бы быть уже там, – отозвался Стайлз. – Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоит сидеть вот так.

– Представляю, Стайлз. – Джон повернул следом за джипом Криса и вскоре остановил машину. – Мы уже почти на месте.

Стайлз кивнул и следом за ним выбрался наружу. 

Когда дверцы машины Криса со стороны пассажирского сидения распахнулись, Стайлз ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но точно не Эллисон. Которая, к слову, не выглядела удивленной, даже наоборот, улыбнулась ему, словно ничего необычного не произошло.

– А... Эм... – попытался заговорить Стайлз, но не нашел, что сказать.

– Это редкость – увидеть тебя, потерявшим дар речи, – усмехнулась Эллисон.

Стайлз закатил глаза:

– Как давно ты знаешь?

– Достаточно давно. – Эллисон пожала плечами, продолжая усмехаться. – Как раз столько, сколько нужно, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли, что мой друг – _вампир_ , намного старше меня.

– Скотт еще не знает, насколько тебе с ним повезло. – Стайлз пораженно покачал головой, наблюдая, как у Эллисон на щеках появляются забавные ямочки.

Но потом она в одно мгновение изменилась, стоило Крису протянуть ей лук и колчан со стрелами, который тот достал из багажника своей машины.

– Давайте еще раз повторим, – предложил Крис, проверяя свой пистолет. Эллисон в это время натягивала специальную перчатку и защиту на руки. Непривычно было ее видеть такой собранной и серьезной. И с забранными в хвост волосами.

– Как ты вообще согласилась участвовать в этом? – шепотом спросил Стайлз у Эллисон. – Она же вроде как твоя тетя.

– Плевать я хотела на таких родственников. – Эллисон крепче стиснула лук, зло сверкнув глазами. Стайлз не стал углубляться в эту тему, решив, что спросит потом. Если они все выживут, да.

– Я зайду первым, – напомнил Крис, многозначительно посмотрев на Стайлза. – Постараюсь с ней поговорить. Если что-то пойдет не так...

– А оно пойдет, – не удержался Стайлз, пнув сухую ветку, лежавшую прямо перед ним. Джон молча наступил ему на ногу, заставляя молчать.

– Если что-то пойдет не так, – повторил Крис, не обратив внимания на замечание Стайлза, – то Эллисон берет на себя тех, кто внутри, а мы с Джоном – охрану снаружи, Кейт наверняка кого-то выставила. Стайлз...

– На мне Дерек. – Стайлз произнес это таким тоном, что никто бы даже не подумал возразить, если бы даже и захотел. – И Малия, если она там.

Крис кивнул:

– Будете ждать моего сигнала на крыше вместе с Эллисон.

– А где Дитон? – Стайлз осмотрелся прежде, чем Крис дал отмашку. – Кейт сто процентов напичкала Дерека аконитом, или чем-то похуже, ему будет нужна помощь.

– Он уже должен подъезжать, – произнес Джон. – Он забирал Эрику и Айзека.

– Спасибо. – Стайлз сжал его плечо.

– Надеюсь, их помощь не пригодится, – вздохнул Джон. – Ну что? 

– Склад вон за той горой. – Крис указал на кучку деревьев, неподалеку от которых располагалась невысокая гора. – Сразу за поворотом. Не делайте глупостей. Вперед!

Они, не сговариваясь, разделились: Джон, с оружием наизготовку, побежал вместе с Крисом, а Эллисон – со Стайлзом. Вышло так, что они обогнули деревья и поднялись по покатой горе, оказавшись на одном уровне с дырявой ржавой крышей склада.

– Тебе придется рассказать, как ты узнала и почему не боишься меня, – перебираясь по поваленному, сломанному дереву на крышу и помогая сделать то же самое Эллисон, прошептал Стайлз.

– Когда спасем Дерека – мне нравится, как он преподает литературу – я все тебе расскажу, – чертыхаясь, быстро выпалила Эллисон.

– Только без присутствия Скотта, – попросил Стайлз, выбирая, куда лучше наступить, чтобы не привлечь внимания скрипом железа.

– Согласна. – Эллисон шла следом, буквально шаг в шаг. – Сам будешь ему все объяснять и терпеть его истерику. Я удивляюсь, как он сам обо всем еще не догадался, – фыркнула она.

– Это же Скотт, – нервно хохотнул Стайлз. – Ад замерзнет, если он о чем-нибудь сам догадается. – Эллисон согласно хмыкнула. – И вообще… неужели так очевидно? – Стайлз быстро обернулся, кинув взгляд через плечо, когда Эллисон тихо выругалась, едва не наступив на хлипкий лист железа. – Я вроде как хорошо скрывался.

– Ну… – Эллисон остановилась возле огромной дыры в крыше и медленно приняла позицию, чтобы удобно было стрелять из положения сидя. – Он же твой друг. Для него _должно быть_ очевидно.

– О чем я только что говорил? – добродушно фыркнул Стайлз, ложась на живот и заглядывая в дыру. – Он не догадается, даже если сам увидит. Ему нужно все практически разжевать. Все еще удивляюсь, как вы сошлись.

Эллисон улыбнулась:

– Подозреваю, что не без твоей помощи.

– Твоя проницательность искупает его местами непроходимую тупость. – Стайлз кивнул. – Как я и думал, вы идеальная пара. 

– Ага. – Эллисон заглянула в дыру. – А еще я просто люблю его.

– Это многое объясняет, – согласился Стайлз, после чего сделал знак, призывая к молчанию. Они с Эллисон одновременно притихли, прислушиваясь, что происходило внизу.

***

Кейт без проблем впустила Криса, как тот и предполагал. Видимо, она не ждала подлости или опасности от собственного брата. Или была настолько безумна, что не боялась ничего.

Сверху открывался прекрасный обзор на часть пустого и грязного помещения, но Дерека здесь видно не было. Скорее всего, его держали в другой, более темной и надежной части здания.

– До меня дошли слухи, что ты уже успела нарушить Кодекс и нашу давнюю договоренность с местной стаей, – тем временем заговорил Крис, не спеша пройдясь по центру помещения.

– Я ничего не нарушала. – Кейт самодовольно усмехнулась, усаживаясь на стол. – Не моя вина, что оборотни что-то не поделили между собой. Я просто оказалась рядом в нужное время. Они ведь могли зацепить кого-то из простых смертных в пылу драки.

– Я правильно понимаю: под твоим «не поделили» скрывается тот факт, что один из них вломился в дом к другому, который, в общем-то, вел себя адекватно?

Кейт с безумной улыбкой пожала плечами:

– Какая разница? Сегодня ночью полнолуние, и если волк уже едва не задрал койота, то откуда нам знать, что ночью они не захотят попробовать человечины?

– Человечины? – Крис сложил руки на груди. – Ты в своем уме? Один из оборотней преподает в школе!

– Поэтому его стоило изолировать в первую очередь, – скривилась Кейт. – Он опасен.

– И где твой «опасный» оборотень со степенью магистра сейчас? – поинтересовался Крис, осматриваясь вокруг. – Надеюсь, ты все еще благоразумна, чтобы не устраивать самосуд?

Кейт закатила глаза, махнув рукой куда-то в сторону. Стайлзу пришлось немного свеситься, чтобы проследить взглядом за ее движением. Когда он увидел, куда она указывала, то тихо зарычал – у дальней стены, подвешенный за наручники к крюку в потолке, без сознания висел Дерек. Стайлз даже не понял, что под пальцами гнется железо, пока Эллисон не положила ладонь ему на плечо и сильно не сжала.

– Отпусти его, – строго приказал Крис. – Хейлы – уважаемая семья города, с безупречной репутацией. Ты не можешь просто так взять и убить их сына.

– А кто говорил про его убийство? – громко рассмеялась Кейт. – Я буду мучить его до тех пор, пока не придет кто-то подревнее, помогущественнее его…

– О чем ты? – наигранно нахмурился Крис.

– Не прикидывайся дурачком, дорогой братец, тебе не идет. – Кейт скучающе посмотрела на свои руки, изучая маникюр. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком я говорю.

– Эллисон, – шепотом позвал Стайлз, – приготовься стрелять. Она или блефует, или правда знает, что я здесь.

Эллисон кивнула и достала стрелу, после чего с тихим шорохом натянув тетиву.

– Я знаю, о ком ты, – не стал отрицать Крис. – Но и он не ведет себя, как монстр.

– Правда? – деланно удивилась Кейт. – А как же мои люди?

 

– Ты сама виновата, – твердо произнес Крис. – Если бы я тогда узнал о готовящемся поджоге, то первый бы помешал тебе.

– Зря ты пришел сюда. – Кейт спрыгнула со стола. – Очень зря.

– И что ты мне сделаешь? – усмехнулся Крис. – Не забывай, что я опытней тебя.

– Ты, может, и опытней меня, но явно глупее. – Кейт недобро улыбнулась. – Пришел, чтобы освободить какое-то отродье ночи. – Она скривилась от отвращения, подходя к Дереку. – Не спорю, внешне… – Она с силой провела ногтем по обнаженной груди Дерека, да так, что из царапины закапала кровь. Стайлз даже с такого расстояния почувствовал ее аромат, задышав чаще. Ярость внутри него клокотала, желая вырваться наружу, но он пока держался. – Внешне он очень даже ничего. – Кейт провела языком по животу Дерека, от чего Стайлз дернулся. Никто не смел так прикасаться к _его_ Дереку! Эллисон снова его встряхнула, не давая сорваться. – Но вот внутри… – Кейт снова скривилась и что-то взяла с пыльного ящика рядом с Дереком. – Внутри он отвратителен! – Включив электрошокер, она резко прижала его потрескивающий конец к боку Дерека. От болезненного стона заложило уши. Стайлз схватился за голову, буквально уткнувшись лбом в крышу. Он больше не мог ждать, ему нужно к Дереку. Он зовет Стайлза... зовет...

– Кейт! – Крис достал пистолет и взял ее на мушку. – Отпусти его. Сейчас же!

Кейт весело улыбаясь, покрутила в руках шокер и посмотрела ему куда-то за спину.

– Она не отпустит его. – Когда послышался голос, Крис понял, на кого смотрела Кейт. – Она не так слаба, как ты.

Крис обернулся и с вызовом посмотрел на Джерарда.

– Да, сынок. – Джерард проковылял к Кейт и встал рядом. – Она будет моим приемником на место главы, не ты.

– Я и не собирался становиться во главе Ордена. – Крис опустил пистолет, продолжая пристально следить за Джерардом. – Потому что люди иногда бывают монстрами гораздо ужасней, чем сверхъестественные существа. И вы тому явное доказательство. 

Джерард махнул рукой, и Крис опомниться не успел, как его схватили, больно вывернув руки.

– Мне кажется, – натянуто произнесла Эллисон, – сейчас самое время вмешаться. 

– Я тоже так считаю, – согласился Стайлз и прежде, чем спрыгнуть вниз, достал телефон, который ему еще дома вручил Джон взамен сломанного. 

Он отправил отцу короткое сообщение «Мы заходим», а после шагнул прямо в дыру, одновременно услышав, как рядом просвистела стрела, впившись прямо в сердце одному из наемников, удерживающих Криса. Второго тот вырубил сам, несколькими точными ударами в челюсть. Да, все-таки Крис был прекрасно подготовленным охотником. 

Снаружи раздалось несколько выстрелов – похоже, Джон пытался прорваться внутрь склада. Черт! Стайлз не подумал, что он остался там совсем один, без прикрытия. Он обернулся, но Крис резко качнул головой, кинув быстрый взгляд наверх, давая понять, что Эллисон не сидит без дела. Стайлз кивнул и обернулся к Джерарду, который, зажав подмышкой свою трость, насмешливо аплодировал.

– Наконец-то! – воскликнул он. – Наконец-то ты почтил нас своим визитом.

– Можно было просто пригласить в кафе, на чашку кофе. – Стайлз замер в напряжении, готовый в любой момент броситься в атаку. – Как делают нормальные, _современные_ люди, раз так хотел встретиться.

– Ну что ты. – Джерард покачал головой. – Тем, чем мы хотим с тобой заняться, вряд ли можно заниматься в людном месте.

– Надеюсь, вы сейчас не про оргию. – Стайлз так сильно скривился, что Крис рядом усмехнулся. – А то я как-то не по этим делам. 

– Шутишь? – обманчиво мягко спросил Джерард, что-то достав из кармана. – Это хорошо, потому что...

– Что вам нужно? – прекратив ломать комедию, спросил Стайлз. 

– Всего ничего, – улыбнулся Джерард. – Убить тебя и всех тебе подобных. У тебя же наверняка есть клан или как вы там себя называете. Эти вот – стая, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону Дерека, который пришел в себя и теперь бредил от боли, тихо что-то бормоча. 

– Ну, это желание старо как мир. – Стайлз закатил глаза, проигнорировав остальное. – Посущественнее что-нибудь есть?

Джерард с Кейт подозрительно переглянулись.

– А ты не так прост, как кажешься. – Джерард кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.

– Причина! – потребовал Стайлз. – Или то, что помешает мне разорвать вас на части!

– Ну, ты же не хочешь, – заговорила Кейт, – чтобы твой лакомый кусочек поджарился, правда?

– Все еще не вижу причины, – рявкнул Стайлз. – Вы для меня не помеха, чтобы освободить Дерека.

– Какой смелый, – наигранно восхитилась Кейт. – Только, кажется, ты забыл, что и против тебя у Ордена есть оружие.

– Это какое же? – хмыкнул Стайлз, хотя внутренне весь напрягся. Только бы не те гребанные клинки. Он же их спрятал! Очень надежно спрятал! Орден не мог найти их!

– Не узнаешь? – Джерард выставил вперед клинок, в виде креста, ножка которого была заточена в виде лезвия. 

Стайлз постарался ничем себя не выдать, что узнал его.

– Нет, не узнаю. – Стайлз сложил руки на груди. – А должен?

Кейт забрала у Джерарда клинок и Стайлз понял, что он у них был всего один. Хоть что-то хорошее.

– Какой актерский талант пропадает, – похвалила Кейт. – Как думаешь, что будет с ним, – она прислонила к груди Дерека, на которой все еще не затянулась царапина, лезвие плоской стороной, – если использовать этот клинок на оборотне? Проверим? Или ты готов выслушать нас?

Дерек вяло пошевелился, балансируя на грани сна и яви, из чего следовало, что его действительно чем-то накачали, как и предполагал Стайлз. 

– Что вы хотите? – не выдержал он, наблюдая за тем, как Кейт провела лезвием по боку Дерека. Тут же на коже проступил красный след, наливающийся кровью. Стайлз тряхнул головой, усилием воли заставляя перевести взгляд на Джерарда. 

– Я же сказал, что практически ничего, – мерзко улыбнулся тот. – Обрати меня и мою дочь.

– Что? – воскликнул Крис. И Стайлз был полностью с ним согласен. – А как же ваш план истребить всех вампиров? 

– Всех, кроме нас, – усмехнулась Кейт. – Представь, как будет здорово быть бессмертной. – В этом Стайлз бы с ней поспорил, но промолчал, все еще находясь в ступоре. – Бессмертной, всесильной и во главе могущественного Ордена. Мы истребим всю нечисть.

– Но вы сами ею станете, – возразил Стайлз.

– Это уже мелочи на пути к достижению великой цели, – практически беспечно отмахнулся Джерард.

– Вы действительно безумны, – пораженно произнес Крис.

– Все еще хочешь попытаться воззвать к их разуму? – тихо поинтересовался Стайлз, пытаясь продумать, как спасти Дерека и не попасться под клинок.

– Отвлеки их, – шепнул Крис. – Я попробую освободить его. 

Стайлз дернул плечом, давая понять, что понял его. 

Где-то там были Эллисон и Джон. Стайлз знал, нет – был уверен, что они живы, иначе просто и быть не могло. Они расправились с прихвостнями Джерарда и просто притаились, выжидая нужного момента.

– Ну так, каково твое решение? – не выдержал Джерард, когда пауза затянулась. 

Вокруг повисла гнетущая тишина. Стайлз слышал стук сердец вокруг, но старался сосредоточиться лишь на одном, сейчас слишком быстром.

– А какая мне будет выгода в том случае, если я соглашусь? – Стайлз остановил внимание на клинке, которым играла Кейт. Она уже отошла от Дерека, встав за плечом Джерарда. – Ты ведь все равно убьешь нас.

– Ну что ты! – Джерард покачал головой. – Как я могу убить такую красивую пару, древнюю, я бы сказал?

– Что? – прищурился Стайлз. – Повтори.

Они не могли узнать. 

Откуда? Единственное, что могло бы натолкнуть на такую мысль, было утеряно, если не уничтожено пожаром в той, первой жизни.

– Да так, – Джерард усмехнулся. – Нашли недавно одну интересную картину.

Стайлз медленно выдохнул.

Значит, нашли. Оттуда и узнали, что вампир – это он. Потому что единственным отличием от того, как выглядел Стайлз много веков назад, были длинные волосы и расшитый дорогими камнями камзол. Как же он не хотел тогда, чтобы его рисовали вместе с Дереком! Только вот Дерек настоял, а Стайлз не смог отказать. У Дерека всегда были весомые аргументы. И вот что из этого сейчас вышло. 

Стайлз столько времени разыскивал эту картину по всему миру, но все было бесполезно, а гребанный Орден смог. Если бы не картина, то они бы так и не узнали, кто был тем вампиром, который истребил большую часть Ордена.

– Вы с ним, кстати, прекрасно вышли, – не смогла промолчать Кейт. – не знала, что в такие темные времена уже были пид...

– Лучше не заканчивай предложение, – с угрозой в голосе перебил ее Стайлз. – Не стоит злить меня еще сильнее.

– У-у-у! – Кейт сделала испуганные глаза. – Уже убежала в страхе! Было бы, кого бояться, – выплюнула она.

– Ты даже не представляешь, – Стайлз позволил себе клыкасто улыбнуться, – кого.

– Если приблизишься к нему еще на шаг, пострадаете оба, – не оборачиваясь, произнесла Кейт. Крис замер недалеко от Дерека, а Стайлз удивился, как он вообще смог пробраться незамеченным так далеко.

– Это мы еще посмотрим, – раздался голос Эллисон, и стрела со свистом впилась в стену, точно над головой Кейт. – В следующий раз возьму чуть ниже. – Она встала рядом со Стайлзом.

– Джон? – коротко спросил Стайлз, стараясь не думать о худшем.

– У входа, – отчиталась Эллисон. – Наблюдает, чтобы больше никто не пришел в гости.

Стайлз украдкой выдохнул и пропустил момент, когда Кейт кинулась к нему, замахиваясь клинком. Но он легко увернулся, оттолкнув в последнее мгновение Эллисон. 

– Джерард! – крикнул он, уворачиваясь от следующего удара. 

Эллисон быстро встала в стойку и достала стрелу из колчана. Она без предупреждения выстрелила в Джерарда, который успел взять на мушку Криса. Стрела пронзила его плечо за момент до того, как Джерард спустил курок. Крис успел откатитья в сторону, а Джерард упал на землю, тихо постанывая от боли.

Кейт же пыталась добраться до Стайлза. Но куда ей было до древнего вампира.

Поиграв с ней в кошки-мышки и вымотав ее, Стайлз рывком впечатал Кейт в стену, надавив предплечьем на горло. 

– И ты меня еще будешь называть монстром? – Он притянул ее к себе, чтобы еще раз с силой впечатать в стену. – Меня?! 

– Ублюдок! – выплюнула Кейт, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. – Ублюдок...

Стайлз надавил рукой сильнее, видя, как у нее закатываются глаза от нехватки воздуха. 

– Из-за тебя едва не погибла целая семья! – прорычал он. – Ты только что чуть не убила собственного брата! А скольких ты погубила вот так, по-тихому! Это не я монстр! – Стайлз обхватил голову Кейт руками. – Не я... – Он попытался свернуть ей шею, но Кейт как-то изловчилась и воткнула Стайлзу в плечо клинок. 

Он совершил ошибку, недооценив противника и поддавшись эмоциям. Стайлз понял это, когда мгновение спустя все тело пронзила такая адская боль, что он отпустил Кейт и, пошатнувшись, отступил назад. Рядом закричала Эллисон. Стайлз мотнул головой и потянулся к клинку, чтобы вытащить его из плеча, но Кейт оказалась рядом, оттолкнув его ослабевшую руку и мерзко улыбнувшись.

– Плевать, кем ты меня считаешь. Главное, я уничтожу тебя. – Она вытащила клинок, теперь воткнув его немного ниже и, надавив на первую рану пальцем, вытолкнула Стайлза в лучи света. 

Стайлз отстраненно вспомнил ее угрозу про солнечный свет и рассмеялся бы, если бы мог. Кейт все-таки была глупа, раз не подумала про то, что у него есть защита.

Но в следующий момент Стайлз понял, что снова недооценил ее: Кейт опять оказалась рядом и, пристально посмотрев на него, резко дернула за маленькую сережку, вырвав ее вместе с мочкой. Стайлз закричал от боли, прошившей ухо, и упал на колени, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Благодаря клинку сил почти не осталось.

– Удачно регенерировать. – Усмехнувшись, Кейт пнула его ногой и повернулась к Стайлзу спиной. Это был ее самый глупый поступок, но главное – последний. 

Стайлз, порадовавшись, что у него теперь была не только сережка «от солнца», с трудом поднялся на ноги, вынимая клинок из плеча. Боль стала еще невыносимей, но нужно было терпеть и собрать последние силы, иначе он не выберется с этого склада живым. 

Неожиданно рядом просвистела стрела, вонзившись Кейт в ногу. Стайлз обернулся и увидел Эллисон, которая натягивала тетиву снова.

– У меня последняя стрела, поторопись! – прокричала она и Стайлз, кивнув, кинулся к растерявшейся Кейт. Она не ожидала такого поворота событий, а сейчас будет удивлена еще больше.

Стайлз, схватив ее за плечо, резко развернул к себе лицом. Он едва держался на ногах, но вырвать сердце этой сучке у него хватит сил.

– Ты должен был уже превратиться в пепел! – закричала она.

– Ошибаешься. – Стайлз клыкасто улыбнулся, не дав себе поморщиться от боли. – Ты меня недооценила. 

Выплюнув эти слова, Стайлз, не раздумывая больше ни мгновения, вырвал сердце Кейт голыми руками и с удовольствием сжал его, раздавливая. 

– Таким монстрам не место в этом мире, – выплюнул он, отбрасывая от себя ее безжизненное тело и вытирая руку о свою и без того грязную рубашку. 

Подняться на ноги было сложно, но Стайлз заставил себя это сделать, после чего обернулся, отыскав взглядом Джерарда, у которого из груди торчала еще одна стрела. 

– Он пытался выстрелить снова, – спокойно пояснила Эллисон, помогая снять Дерека с крюка. 

– У тебя же была последняя стрела. – Стайлз пошатнулся, стараясь успокоиться и отвлечь себя разговором. – Я видел.

– Иногда зрение может подвести, – самодовольно отозвалась Эллисон. 

Судя по всему, ее совсем не расстроило то, что она только что, собственноручно убила своего родственника и лишилась другого. Стайлз тряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от ненужных сейчас мыслей, и безоговорочно принял помощь, когда Эллисон подошла к нему и подставила свое плечо. 

Все кончено. 

Все... кончено. У Ордена нет главы, не осталось ни одного претендента, Стайлз в свое время лично позаботился об этом. С этой мыслью нужно было свыкнуться. 

Стайлз шатко подошел к отключившемуся Дереку и провел рукой по щеке, после чего рвано выдохнул. Они успели, успели… 

Не желая оставаться на этом складе дольше, чем следовало, Стайлз кивнул Крису, и они все поплелись к выходу. 

– Дитон ждет на улице, – сообщила Эллисон, поправив лук на плече и удобнее перехватывая Стайлза, который сжимал в руке клинок. – Давайте уже уберемся отсюда.

Стайлз как никогда был с ней согласен. Только вот, у него еще осталось одно незаконченное дело. Одно маленькое блохастое незаконченное дело.

***

– Хочешь, мы останемся с тобой? – спросил один голос, смутно знакомый.

– Раз уж не удалось поучаствовать в операции спасения, то давай мы посидим, пока он не очнется, – предложил другой голос, женский и тоже очень знакомый. – К тому же, у тебя тоже раны. 

– Нет, – послышался третий голос, тот самый, который Дерек бы узнал из тысячи. – Вы придете потом и познакомитесь по-человечески. А с ранами я и сам справлюсь.

– А ничего, что мы уже как бы не совсем люди? – Насмешливо поинтересовался все тот же женский голос. – А раны у тебя до сих пор не затянулись, хоть и перестали кровоточить. 

– Я кому-то сейчас сломаю руку и проверю, насколько ему «не совсем по-человечески» больно, – передразнил Стайлз, проигнорировав замечание про раны. 

– Мы уже уходим, – заговорил тот, первый голос. – Правда, Эрика?

Эрика что-то невнятно и обиженно пробурчала, после чего негромко хлопнула дверь, и в комнате воцарилась тишина.

– Стайлз... – прохрипел Дерек, с трудом разлепляя тяжелые веки.

– А я все ждал, когда тебе надоест притворяться. – Стайлз улыбнулся, появившись в поле зрения Дерека со стаканом. – Давай, аккуратно. – Он помог Дереку приподнять голову и напиться. 

Выглядел Стайлз не лучше мертвеца, с ужасными темными кругами под глазами и бледными искусанными губами. 

– Что это? – Осушив стакан полностью, скривился Дерек. – На вкус отвратительно.

– Стоило послушать меня. Тогда сейчас бы не было «отвратительным». – Стайлз отвернулся, убирая стакан на столик.

– Прости... – Дерек попытался поднять руку, но тут же безвольно ее уронил. Сил вообще не осталось. Он был слабее котенка.

– Ты, блядь, понимаешь, что из-за того, что ты меня не послушался, я едва тебя не потерял! – Стайлз вцепился в покрывало до побелевших костяшек. – Снова! Если бы я не успел? Или этим отморозкам ничего от меня не нужно было?

– Но ты успел, – тихо, но твердо сказал Дерек. – Успел, Стайлз, я здесь. – Он снова попытался поднять руку, но Стайлз перехватил и прижал ее к кровати. Дерек отстраненно отметил, что у него тоже дрожали руки.

– Тебе нужно отдыхать, не делай резких движений, – попросил Стайлз.

– Что со мной? – Дерек прикрыл глаза, сдерживая зевок. – Но главное – что с _тобой_?

– Тебя накачали каким-то диким настоем из аконита и еще какой-то херни. – Стайлз усталым движением взъерошил себе волосы и повернулся к Дереку. – Дитон сделал еще более безумный настой-противоядие и уже влил в тебя через капельницу пару литров. Но тебе нужен постельный режим, пока аконит полностью не выведется из организма и не запустится регенерация. А со мной… – Он помялся, потом неловко дернул плечом. – все будет в порядке. 

– Но ты не выглядишь нормально, – возразил Дерек, пытаясь принять сидячее положение. – Что случилось на том складе? Нет, не так, – что _еще_ случилось на том складе?

– Кейт ранила меня одним особым клинком, – нехотя признался Стайлз.

– И что теперь? – Нахмурился Дерек, сдержав зевок. – Это поэтому твои раны не заживают?

– Откуда ты?.. – Прищурился Стайлз.

– Я проснулся раньше, чем ты думаешь. – Дерек покачал головой. – И ты не ответил, как это исправить.

– Возможно… – Стайлз покусал и без того израненные губы, но так и не произнес того, что хотел.

– Не возможно, а точно тебе поможет моя кровь, да? – Догадался Дерек. – Я прав?

Стайлз вздохнул:

– Прав. Но ты сам сейчас очень слаб, так что…

– Нет, Стайлз. – Дерек все-таки нашел в себе силы, чтобы перехватить Стайлза за руку. – Если нужно, то ты меня укусишь, понял? Я не могу восстанавливаться, зная, что ты застрял где-то на середине между жизнью и…

– Дерек! – перебил его Стайлз.

– Нет, Стилински, – рыкнул Дерек, – сегодня ночь полнолуния и ночью у меня будет куда больше сил, чем сейчас. Так что, кусай и давай свою кровь, – приказал он.

– Ты же понимаешь, что после этого нам останется только кольца купить? – слабо улыбнувшись, спросил Стайлз.

– Без проблем. – Дерек тоже улыбнулся и запрокинул голову, выставляя шею. – Вперед.

Стайлз какое-то время ничего не делал, но потом Дерек почувствовал на своей коже частое дыхание и невесомый поцелуй. Потом Стайлз лизнул то место, к которому примерялся, и когда уже терпение Дерека начало заканчиваться, наконец-то укусил. 

Дерек вздрогнул, прикрыв глаза и понял, что совершенно не чувствует боли, только странное невесомое удовольствие, волнами растекавшееся по телу. Он тихо застонал, потянувшись к Стайлзу, но тот уже отстранился и сунул ему под нос свою руку, с кровоточащей раной. Дерек растерянно моргнул, но послушно слизал кровь, не почувствовав отвращения. 

А потом Стайлз поцеловал его. Во всем теле словно что-то взорвалось, подарив странную легкость и силу. Стайлз отстранился, облизнувшись.

– Ну как? – хрипло поинтересовался он.

Дерек прислушался к себе, понимая, что уже не чувствует себя таким слабым, как минут десять назад.

– Отлично. – Он улыбнулся, снова притянув Стайлза к себе. 

Они целовались до тех пор, пока в дверь деликатно не постучались. Стайлз успел отодвинуться в последний момент перед тем, как к ним заглянул Дитон. Окинув их подозрительным взглядом, он вручил им по стакану очередного отвара и так же молча вышел.

Они залпом осушили предложенное, после чего рассмеялись. 

– Пожалуй, я пока не буду смотреть ему в глаза, – фыркнул Стайлз, уже не выглядя, словно оживший труп. 

– Я тоже, – согласился с ним Дерек. – Тебе лучше?

Стайлз кивнул и погладил его по щеке:

– Спасибо, – тихо произнес он.

– Придурок, – выдохнул Дерек. – Я потом из тебя всю дурь выбью, – пообещал он, – или не выбью, а…

– Ловлю на слове. – Стайлз подмигнул и поднялся. – А теперь отдыхай. Если что, Дитон внизу, он будет к тебе заходить время от времени.

– А ты куда? – прикрыв глаза, поинтересовался Дерек.

– У меня осталось еще одно незаконченное дело. – Стайлз поправил одеяло, укрыв Дерека. – Я быстро вернусь, потом все обсудим, – пообещал он и вышел из комнаты.

***

Благодаря тому, что они с Дереком провернули, теперь Стайлз чувствовал себя едва ли не в два раза сильнее, быстрее и неуязвимее. Раны затянулись, он и моргнуть не успел. Это было Стайлзу очень на руку в его маленьком незавершенном деле.

Малию удалось найти достаточно быстро – Стайлз прекрасно запомнил ее запах, которым провоняла его спальня в первый раз и гостиная, когда похитили Дерека. Он без труда выследил ее. Оставалось загадкой, почему Ардженты оставили ее в живых, но Стайлз это скоро узнает. И не только это. 

Он растянул губы в клыкастой улыбке, которой не предвещала ничего хорошего, и любовно погладил в кармане дротик с настойкой из очень редкого сорта аконита. 

Зря Малия не послушала его и уж тем более – замахнулась на его Пару.

Стайлз скользнул в ночь, растворяясь во тьме и следуя за Малией по пятам.

***

– Так не доставайся же ты никому! – с чувством продекламировал Стайлз, войдя следом за Малией в небольшую пещеру, видимо, служившую ей чем-то вроде убежища. – Шекспира перечитала? – иронично поинтересовался он, чувствуя, как Малия вздрогнула то ли от неожиданности, то ли от испуга. Стайлз довольно улыбнулся – если он хотел, его даже оборотень с их чутким слухом не смог бы заметить.

– Как ты меня нашел? – Она сложила руки на груди, позволив своим глазам на мгновение блеснуть голубым.

– Я, наверное, очень впечатлился бы, если бы у моей Пары глаза не светились золотистым, а у меня самого… – Стайлз на мгновение прикрыл веки, позволяя вампирской сущности взять верх над человеческой. Открыв глаза, он продемонстрировал Малии залитую красным радужку. – Неужели ты все еще не поняла, как я тебя нашел? – снисходительно поинтересовался он. – Хотя, куда тебе? На твоем фоне даже Скотт… Впрочем, неважно, я сюда не за этим пришел.

– А за чем? – Малия неосознанно попятилась назад, наконец-то почувствовав в Стайлзе угрозу. – Не затем же, от чего ты отказался, выгнав меня из своего дома?

– Нахер ты мне сдалась! – рассмеялся Стайлз. – У меня есть Пара. Живая законная Пара, которую я люблю дольше, чем ты можешь себе представить, – улыбнулся он. – А ты зря привела в мой дом охотников и натравила их на Дерека. Кстати, что ты им предложила, что они оставили тебя в живых?

– Так и знала, что нужно было самой его убить, – вызывающе подняв голову, выплюнула Малия. – Я привела их в твой дом, за это они оставили меня в живых.

– Серьезно? – рассмеялся Стайлз, качнув головой. – Ты настолько глупа, что даже допустила мысль о том, что можешь убить Дерека? Ты?

Малия угрожающе зарычала, но куда ей было до Стайлза: он метнулся к ней за долю секунды, отбрасывая к стене пещеры, с удовольствием слушая, как хрустят кости.

– Ты хотела знать, зачем я пришел? – без особых усилий поднимая Малию на вытянутой руке, спросил Стайлз. – Ты пожалеешь о своем вопросе. Как и о том, что не оставила меня в покое и решила отомстить через Дерека.

– Охотники... – прохрипела Малия, дергая ногами в воздухе. – Они...

– Они теперь на моей стороне, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – А твое убийство спишут на тех, кому ты отдала Дерека. Но прежде чем это случится, ты от боли забудешь собственное имя.

Стайлз швырнул Малию, словно марионетку с перерезанными ниточками, через пещеру, теперь уже в другую стену. Снова послышался хруст, остро запахло кровью. Только этот запах Стайлза не возбуждал, а наоборот – отвращал.

Он хмыкнул и опустился перед Малией на колени.

– Как скоро ты регенерируешь? – поинтересовался он, но Малия зло на него посмотрела и промолчала… – Ладно, подождем, я не гордый. – Стайлз демонстративно посмотрел на часы, а потом перевел взгляд на Малию. – А потом я сломаю тебе что-нибудь еще.

Малия зажмурилась, стиснув зубы. Глупая, как будто ей это поможет. Стайлз проследил взглядом, как затягивались раны у нее на руках и клыкасто улыбнулся:

– Сейчас ты действительно увидишь монстра. Начнем нашу игру! – И с чувством наслаждения переломил ей руку пополам.

***

Стайлз вернулся домой ближе к вечеру, пообещав себе больше такого никогда не повторять. Он запоздало понял, что после перелома второй руки, который он организовал Малии, удовольствие исчезло.

Стайлз, отключившись от реальности, методично мучил ее за то, что едва не потерял Дерека, за то, что пришлось подвергнуть опасности Джона. Если бы не Малия, все могло бы сложиться иначе. Но, что сделано, то сделано: Малии больше нет, ее убийство выглядело так, словно ее подстрелили охотники, ранив дротиком с редким сортом аконита.

Нет, Стайлз постепенно переломал ей все конечности, вырвал голыми руками несколько внутренних органов, а затем терпеливо ждал, пока у Малии начнется регенерация. Когда ее тело полностью восстановилось, Стайлз заглянул Малии в глаза и, воткнув в шею дротик, медленно впустил в ее кровь смертельный яд.  
Малия умерла в муках, которые заслужила, решив отомстить Стайлзу через его близких. Можно сказать, совершилось возмездие, только Стайлз чувствовал внутри звенящую пустоту.

Прокравшись в дом через заднюю дверь, он первым делом скинул с себя запачканные кровью вещи и забрался в душ, в котором по меньшей мере провел около часа, ожесточенно оттирая кожу от крови грубой мочалкой. А после просто стоял, запрокинув голову и подставив лицо теплым струям, пытаясь смыть с себя омерзительное чувство отвращения к себе.

Когда вода постепенно превратилась из приятно-теплой в обжигающе-ледяную, дверь в ванную распахнулась.

– Хватит, Стайлз! – встав в проеме, громко сказал Джон. 

Стайлз не обратил на него никакого внимания, сильно задумавшись. Джон сам закрутил вентили и только тогда Стайлз очнулся.

– Ардженты были правы, – прошептал он. – Я действительно монстр.

Джон не дождался, пока он сам вылезет из душа, взял большое махровое полотенце, подошел к Стайлзу и, как маленького ребенка, завернул в него.

– Я знаю, что ты что-то сделал, – обняв Стайлза, проговорил Джон. – Только не знаю, что именно.

– Я убил Малию, отравив желтым аконитом, – вцепившись в Джона, как в единственную нить, что могла его спасти, искупить его грехи, признался Стайлз. – Но перед этим измучил ее до полусмерти...

Джон прижал Стайлза к себе, надолго замолчав. Стайлз уже успел мысленно приготовиться к самому худшему. Но когда Джон все-таки заговорил,  
Стайлз еще раз убедился, что тот был лучшим отцом на всей Земле.

– Если бы у меня забрали тебя и угрожали твоей жизни, – поцеловав Стайлза в висок, произнес Джон, – то не знаю, в какого бы монстра превратился я. А тебя мучает чувство вины, значит, у тебя есть душа. Ты не можешь быть монстром.

– Пап… – только смог выдавить Стайлз, еще сильнее вцепившись в него.

– Тебе нужно поспать, а то и правда, выглядишь как старый вампир. – Джон натянуто улыбнулся.

– Одежда... – попытался возразить Стайлз, чувствуя, как в глазах жжет от слез.

– Я обо всем позабочусь. – Джон взъерошил ему еще влажные после душа волосы. – Иди.

– Дерек? – Стайлз с трудом нашел силы отцепиться от Джона.

– Спит, – ответил Джон. – И тебе следует.

– Ты правда... – снова попытался Стайлз.

– Нет, Стайлз. – Джон взял его за плечи. – Из-за того, что ты защищал свою семью, я уж точно от тебя не отрекусь. И не арестую. А теперь марш спать!

Стайлз устало улыбнулся, кивнул и поплелся в свою комнату, где без сил рухнул в кровать и сразу же уснул, устроившись под боком у Дерека.

***

Пробуждение было... приятным. Стайлза невесомо целовали за ухом, периодически покусывая мочку, и неторопливо гладили, то спускаясь руками на живот, то поднимаясь к груди. Стайлз сначала даже решил, что ему это снится.

– Я знаю, что ты проснулся, – в самое ухо выдохнул Дерек и тогда Стайлз понял, что все это, вообще-то, было наяву. Он сонно улыбнулся, накрывая ладонь Дерека, остановившуюся напротив его сердца своей.

– Кому-то уже лучше? – хрипло поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Гораздо лучше, – согласился Дерек, прокладывая цепочку поцелуев от уха к ключице. Стайлз невольно дернул плечом, когда Дерек щекотно скользнул пальцами по его боку.

– Ну тогда, может, проснемся так, как вчера хотели? – лукаво предложил Стайлз, переворачиваясь на спину. Дерек тут же воспользовался возможностью и навис сверху:

– Я только «за». – Он дразняще провел языком по ключице, закончив линию коротким поцелуем под подбородком. Стайлз вцепился в него, не давая отстраниться, потому что Дерек бессовестным образом задел одно из чувствительных местечек. 

– И это все? – наигранно удивился Стайлз, перебирая пальцами волосы на затылке Дерека.

Дерек игриво рыкнул и поцеловал уже не так легко, прикусывая кожу до сладкой боли. Стайлз тихо застонал, впиваясь пальцами Дереку в плечи.  
– Можешь не сдерживаться, – зализывая свой укус, протянул Дерек. – Мы одни.

– Тогда… – Стайлз шало улыбнулся и одним движением перевернул их, оседлав Дерека. – Проверим, насколько тебе лучше?

Тот схватил Стайлза за шею и грубо притянул к себе, впиваясь в губы голодным поцелуем. Другого ответа Стайлзу и не требовалось.

***

– Может, – Стайлз лениво потянулся, перевернулся и устроил голову на груди Дерека, принявшись вырисовывать пальцем на коже незамысловатые узоры, – мы уже выберемся из постели?

– Уже устал? – Глаза Дерека комично округлились, Стайлз в качестве мести ущипнул его за сосок.

– Будь моя воля, я бы приковал тебя к кровати, – поделился он. – Но нам вообще-то нужно сообщить твоей семье, что можно возвращаться домой.

– Хорошо, я сообщу им. – Дерек кивнул. – Но только после того, как ты расскажешь, почему от тебя вчера так остро несло койотом.

– Ты же вроде спал, когда я вернулся. – Подозрительно прищурился Стайлз.

– Я проснулся ночью, когда кто-то начал вертеться во сне. – Дерек обнял Стайлза, устроив ладонь на пояснице. – Ну так?..

– Тебе это не понравится. – Стайлз высвободился из объятий и сел на постели. – Малия. Я мучил ее, а потом убил.

Стайлз приготовился к тому, что Дерек сейчас встанет и уйдет. Прошлое прошлым, а сейчас же было совсем другое время, в котором Дерек прожил четверть века. Но Дерек не спешил никуда уходить, наоборот, обнял Стайлза со спины и поцеловал в загривок.

– Если бы кто-то похитил тебя, я бы и не такое сделал. Разве ты забыл, кем я был в прошлой жизни? – серьезно сказал он. Стайлз позволил себе выдохнуть, не заметив, как задержал дыхание. – Неужели ты решил, что я тебя брошу после этого?

Стайлз неловко прокашлялся, уставившись на свои колени, с которых сползла простыня.

– Та-а-ак, – угрожающе протянул Дерек, опрокидывая его на кровать. – Будем объяснять доходчиво. Я бы даже сказал – вытрахивать ненужную дурь из твоей головы.

Стайлз рассмеялся, позволив утянуть себя в новый поцелуй. И если Дерек заметил слезы, стоящие в его глазах, то решил никак это не комментировать. Стайлз никогда не перестанет его любить. Никогда.

***

Спустя несколько дней, вся большая и дружная стая Хейл вернулась домой и собрала большой званный ужин. Стайлз даже не пытался отказаться, потому что у Дерека всегда были убедительные доказательства.

Именно поэтому сейчас за столом, по левую руку от Стайлза сидели Джон, Дитон и Айзек с Эрикой. Дерек сидел по правую и не прекращал дразнить Стайлза, то поглаживая под столом его колено, то щипая за бедро. Стайлз пытался объяснить взглядом, какая месть ждет его после, но Дерек только невинно хлопал ресницами, продолжая разговаривать с Лорой, Питером и Талией. 

Пригласили даже Эллисон и Криса, чтобы выразить благодарность и заключить соглашение уже с главой Ордена. Крис, за неимением других претендентов, решил возложить на себя эту ношу и поменять взгляды фанатиков, научив жить бок о бок с мирно живущими сверхъестественными существами. Предстояло много работы, но Стайлз верил в Криса и Эллисон, собирался им помогать. 

Эллисон же привела с собой Скотта, после чего одарила Стайлза таким взглядом, что он понял: на этот раз не отвертеться – придется рассказать ему правду. Дерек в этот момент как раз стоял за правым плечом Стайлза. И за то, как он ехидно фыркнул, заметив взгляд Эллисон, Стайлз решил было отлучить его от тела. Но быстро передумал, стоило Дереку затащить его в чулан на втором этаже. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что это плохая идея, особенно в доме, в котором полно оборотней, но оттолкнуть Дерека не смог, наоборот притягивая его лишь ближе. 

Скотт, как и всегда, появился очень вовремя, перепутав крылья особняка и чулан с туалетом.

Ввалившись в чулан как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек поднял Стайлза, заставив обхватить свои бедра ногами, и расстегивал на нем ремень. 

– Изви… – зажмурился Скотт, но потом резко распахнул глаза и уставился на них: – Стайлз?!

– Скотт, черт возьми, – откинув голову на стену, выругался Стайлз. Дерек уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и обреченно застонал.

– Какого хрена, чувак?! – продолжая смотреть на них шокированным взглядом, пропищал Скотт.

– Дерек, – попросил Стайлз, тот понял его без лишних слов, опуская на пол и отворачиваясь, чтобы поправить свою одежду, – не мог ты зайти попозже. – И, обращаясь уже к Скотту, добавил: – Весь кайф обломал. 

– И давно вы?.. Нет! – Скотт замотал головой. – Важнее другое – когда ты собирался мне рассказать, что спишь с нашим преподавателем?

– Я пошел. – Дерек коротко поцеловал Стайлза в губы. – Вам нужно поговорить, а мне – придушить Лору, чтобы не подслушивала.

– О чем это он? – удивился Скотт, когда Дерек вышел. – Когда я сюда шел, рядом никого не было. 

– И об этом нам нужно поговорить. – Стайлз ожесточенно потер лицо ладонью, стараясь прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями. Он опустился на пол, поджав под себя ноги. – Устраивайся поудобнее, разговор будет долгим.

Скотт подозрительно прищурился, но тоже уселся прямо на пол, приготовившись внимательно слушать.

***

– Оборотни? – недоверчиво спросил Скотт, когда Стайлз закончил свой рассказ. – Ты вампир, а Эллисон – охотница на нечисть? Чувак, ты «Сверхъестественного» что ли пересмотрел?

– Скотти-Скотти, – вздохнул Стайлз, уже предвкушая истерику. – Лучше бы ты поверил мне на слово. – И после этого позволил себе улыбнуться, показав клыки. Глаза покраснели, налившись кровью. – Все еще думаешь, что я пересмотрел сериал? – невнятно поинтересовался он. 

Скотт какое-то время молча смотрел на него, потом нервно хохотнул, а потом уже заорал благим матом.

– Дерек, – позвал Стайлз, зная, что тот слушает. – Приведи Эллисон, пусть она его успокоит.

– Ты как чертов Эдвард Каллен! – завопил Скотт, пытаясь отползти к стене. – Только не блестишь на солнце! Или постой, блестишь? Я раньше внимания не обращал. А как ты вообще на солнце выходишь, если вампир? Постой, ты же не съешь меня, правда?

– Скотт! – рявкнул Стайлз, прерывая его бесконечные и бессмысленные вопросы и поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты совсем что ли идиот? – за дверью послышались торопливые шаги. – Ссли бы мне нужно было тебя сожрать, я бы сделал это в первый день знакомства!

– Прости, – виновато прошептал Скотт, опустив голову. – Мне… мне нужно все это переварить. Просто мы столько лет дружим, что…

– Что? – вскинул бровь Стайлз. – Что ты не заметил?

– Ну… – Скотт выглядел смущенным или даже пристыженным.

– Ты был занят другим, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Эллисон, например. – Он перевел взгляд на Эллисон, которая остановилась на пороге. – Иди, успокаивай его, – обратился Стайлз к ней, – но только так, чтобы мы не слышали.

– Эй! – возмущенно засопел Скотт.

Эллисон едва заметно покраснела, пихнула Стайлза в бок, проходя мимо и опускаясь перед Скоттом на колени. 

Стайлз, закатив глаза, вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Дерек обнаружился тут же, подпирающий противоположную стену.

– Это было, – усмехнулся он, – эпично.

– Он просто не представляет, какой простор для стеба над собой предоставил. – Стайлз подошел к Дереку. – Скотт переживет, а вот я – нет, если не продолжим то, на чем он нас прервал. 

– Не получится. – Дерек притянул к себе Стайлза, удобно устроив ладонь на пояснице. – Тебя мама звала. Хочет тебе что-то передать.

– Вечером, – разочарованно проворчал Стайлз, уткнувшись Дереку в плечо. – Только попробуй не прийти вечером.

– Я бы сказал, что тебе завтра в школу, а мне – на работу… Кстати, к тебе же на первый урок. – Дерек нежно погладил Стайлза по щеке, приподнимая его голову за подбородок. – А если я приду ночью, то мы точно проспим завтра все, что можно.

– Тогда ты просто обрек себя на наказание после уроков, – совершенно невинно произнес Стайлз.

– Мне нравится эта мысль. – Дерек наклонился ниже, выдыхая прямо в губы Стайлза. – Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь его зарабатывать. И отрабатывать у меня в кабинете.

– Ты будешь удивлен моей изобретательности, – хмыкнул Стайлз, целуя его сам. Только Дерек быстро прервал поцелуй, отодвигаясь.

– Не сейчас, – в противоречие собственных слов, он коротко поцеловал Стайлза еще раз. – Там внизу слишком много ехидных оборотней, которые, – Дерек чуть повысил голос, – совершенно не знают понятие «личная жизнь».

Стайлз рассмеялся и взял Дерека за руку:

– Пойдем, посмотрим, что твоя мама хочет мне отдать.

***

Оказалось, что не одна Талия приготовила для Стайлза «подарок». Когда они с Дереком спустились в гостиную, первым Стайлза отвел в сторону Крис.

– Думаю, тебе это нужнее. – Он протянул Стайлзу небольшой прямоугольник, бережно обернутый тканью. – Мы нашли его в вещах Джерарда.  
Стайлз, только увидев размер свертка, сразу понял, что там было. У него банально дрогнули руки при мысли, что картина наконец-то у него. Дерек, почувствовав его состояние, встал рядом, прижавшись плечом. Стайлз смог только кинуть на него быстрый благодарный взгляд и снова уставиться на сверток. Крис не стал им мешать, отойдя к Ричарду. Они о чем-то тихо заговорили. Никто не обращал внимания на Стайлза и Дерека, которые стояли над картиной. 

Через мгновение Стайлз уже сдернул ткань и аккуратно, с долей трепета открыл рамку, в которой находилось три картины: слева и справа одиночные изображения Стайлза и Дерека, а в центре – их общий портрет.

– Теперь она кажется не настолько ценной, – тихо произнес Стайлз, пробегаясь пальцами по краям картин.

– Наоборот, – возразил Дерек, – будет напоминать нам, через что мы прошли. 

– Я бы предпочел это забыть. – Стайлз прикрыл картину тканью и повернул голову, посмотрев на Дерека. – Я думал, что больше тебя никогда не увижу, поэтому пытался ее найти. Но теперь…

– А теперь мы будем смотреть на нее и вспоминать, что я сделал для того, чтобы уговорить тебя позировать художнику, – улыбнулся Дерек, сжав руку Стайлза. – И что было после того, как мы получили эту картину.

– Стайлз, – окликнула Талия, подходя к ним. – Мы привезли это из нашего убежища. Ричарду не так давно удалось найти это в одной из антикварных лавок. Пусть он будет у тебя.

Талия вручила Стайлзу квадратный футляр, который он тут же открыл.

– А вот и второй, – задумчиво произнес он. – Папа?

Джон, прервав разговор с Питером, обернулся:

– Да?

– Первый у тебя? – Стайлз перевел на Джона взгляд. – Я не помню, куда дел его после того, как вышел со склада.

– Еще бы ты помнил, – фыркнул Джон. – А кто без сознания бы лежал? Да, Эллисон сразу же отдала его мне.

– Отлично, – облегченно выдохнул Стайлз, пропустив мимо ушей замечание про обморок. – Это просто отлично.

– А ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что это за клинки? – спросил Дерек, проводя пальцем по лезвию.

– Не трогай! – Стайлз шлепнул его по руке и закрыл футляр. – Я не знаю, как они на тебя могут подействовать. Это клинки святого Варфоломея, их отлили из серебра, с примесями других металлов и применением трав. Самое смешное, что отливали их в церкви, освящали, а потом наложили какое-то убойное заклинание. Таким образом, это единственное, что может меня убить.

– Может, мы их расплавим? – подумав, предложил Дерек. – Чтобы уж наверняка никто не мог до тебя добраться.

– Мне нравится эта мысль, но лучше мы их оставим. Мало ли, может в мире еще есть вампиры, причем действительно опасные, о которых я не знаю? Или я сойду с ума…

Дерек одарил его убийственным взглядом, закатив глаза. 

– Так, – к ним подошел Джон, – хватит подобных разговоров, у нас сегодня вообще-то праздник.

Стайлз согласно кивнул. Он прижался к Дереку, обнимая его за талию, и улыбнулся Джону. Отец был прав – на сегодняшний вечер можно было обо всем забыть. А дальше… Во главе Ордена теперь стоял Крис, с разумной Эллисон за плечом, что уже означало: ни стае Хейл, ни клану Стилински с их стороны ничего не угрожало. А с остальным они как-нибудь справятся. Дерек поцеловал Стайлза в висок и тоже улыбнулся. Да, справятся, потому что теперь они вместе.

**Эпилог**

_Месяц спустя_

– Почему Эрика на тебя злится? – урвав у Стайлза поцелуй, поинтересовался Дерек, отъезжая от дома Стилински и выруливая на дорогу, ведущую к школе. 

Небольшой клан успел не просто познакомиться с Дереком «по-человечески», но и успешно подружиться после того званного ужина. Правда в школе всем приходилось одергивать себя, чтобы звать его «мистер Хейл», а не «Дерек». Эрику это веселило больше всего и ее «мистер Хейл» звучало куда более издевательски, чем какая-нибудь пошлая подколка.

– Когда она настаивала на обращении Айзека, я заставил ее пойти и спросить, хочет ли он этого сам. – Стайлз растекся по сиденью, наслаждаясь солнечными лучами, пригревающими через лобовое стекло. – Она спросила, но вернулась странно раздраженной и отказалась рассказывать, в чем причина. Я пообещал ей, что спрошу у Айзека, что же такого он ей тогда сказал. 

– И? – Дерек бросил на него быстрый смеющийся взгляд.

– Вчера спросил, – зевнул Стайлз, потому что Дерек не давал ему спать всю ночь. Не то, чтобы он жаловался. – Оказалось, все до смешного просто: Айзеку Эрика нравилась уже давно, он ей тогда сказал, что после обращения выберет ее себе в спутницы. Но вышло так, что Эрика на самом деле оказалась его Парой.

– Так, – нахмурился Дерек. – А почему Эрика была недовольна? Если я правильно помню, ты говорил, что она давно запала на Айзека. Да и сейчас она не выглядит несчастной, за исключением тех моментов, когда они ссорятся. 

Да, Стайлз бы тоже так не сказал. С тех пор, как Эрика и Айзек адаптировались и научились себя контролировать, получили от Дитона все то же, что и Стайлз в свое время, и вернулись в школу, не прошло и недели, как они начали встречаться. И Эрика выглядела достаточно счастливой. 

– Не знаю, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – На этот вопрос не смогу ответить даже я. Женщины всегда будут загадкой. 

– Так почему Эрика злится? – все еще не понял Дерек. Стайлз фыркнул:

– Просто у меня теперь тоже есть интересная тема для издевательств.

Дерек рассмеялся:

– Наконец-то мы будем отмщены!

С тех пор, как Эрика застукала их вместе в кабинете литературы после занятий, издевательства с ее стороны не прекращались. Теперь она прекратит, Стайлз был в этом уверен, иначе битву сарказма ей не выиграть. А еще Стайлз точно знал, что Эрика жалеет о том, что в одну из смен Айзека в ветеринарной клинике не закрыли дверь на замок. Иначе ее подколы продолжались бы дальше. 

Дерек свернул на школьную парковку и остановил Камаро.

– Вылезай, – шутливым строгим тоном приказал он. – Приехали!

– Твое время командовать мной закончилось в тот момент, когда я кончил ночью, – лениво отозвался Стайлз, не двигаясь с места.

– Стайлз, – упрекнул его Дерек, – ты снова хочешь, чтобы я не закончил урок?

Стайлз задумался. В прошлый раз, когда он сорвал урок, Дерек сначала выгнал его, а потом ушел сам. Тогда у них был незабываемый секс в мужской раздевалке, прямо во время урока. 

– М-м-м, – протянул Стайлз, облизнувшись, – я даже не знаю.

Дерек рыкнув, дернул его на себя и жадно поцеловал. Стайлз рассмеялся ему прямо в губы.

– А как же соответствующие отношения преподаватель-ученик? – спросил он с улыбкой.

– Плевать. – Дерек снова потянулся к нему. – Ты уже совершеннолетний, даже по нынешним временам. 

– Дерек, – застонал Стайлз. – Если ты не прекратишь, мы точно опоздаем на урок и покажем неплохое шоу прямо на парковке перед школой. Тебе это нужно?

– Ладно, – Дерек разочарованно вздохнул, – убедил.

– Эй! – возмутился Стайлз. – Это вообще-то ты меня утром потащил на уроки! Вот и не жалуйся теперь. Пойдем. – Он выбрался из Камаро, поправил рубашку, закинув на плечо рюкзак.

– Подожди. – Дерек вышел следом, поставил машину на сигнализацию и поманил Стайлза к себе.

– Мне испугаться? – спросил заинтересованный Стайлз, подходя к нему ближе. Дерек фыркнул, затем достал маленькую коробочку из кармана джинсов. – Только не говори мне, что ты их все-таки купил, – растерянно пробормотал Стайлз, уставившись на него.

– Нет, _их_ мы купим вместе, – улыбнулся Дерек. – Когда поедем в отпуск, с которым, кстати, ты так и не определился.

– Я исправлюсь. – Стайлз подмигнул. – Сегодня же. Тогда показывай скорее, что у тебя там. 

Дерек не стал его больше мучить и открыл коробочку, достав оттуда… сережку. Стоило Стайлзу увидеть ее, как он машинально коснулся мочки, которую недавно разорвала Кейт вместе с защитой. Как хорошо, что у него на тот момент уже была татуировка. 

Стайлз тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания. Дерек же, быстрым движением вставил ему сережку в недавно сделанный прокол и бережно ее застегнул.

– Хорошо, что у нас есть регенерация, – прошептал он, поцеловав мочку. Стайлз хмыкнул:

– Не уверен, что она сработает, если оторвать голову или… – Он красноречиво посмотрел Дереку на ширинку.

– Стайлз! – рассмеялся Дерек.

– Спасибо, – невпопад ответил Стайлз, покрутив колечко в ухе. – Нам не пора на урок?

Дерек кивнул, но прежде, чем направиться к школе, притянул Стайлза к себе и медленно, явно напоказ, поцеловал. Стайлз, впрочем, не стал сопротивляться, полностью растворившись в ощущениях.

– Вот теперь можем идти, – на ухо прошептал Дерек и, как ни в чем не бывало, спокойно направился к школе.

– И что это было? – в замешательстве спросил Стайлз, подстраиваясь под шаг Дерека.

– Ты вроде никогда не был глупым. – заметил Дерек, ухмыляясь.

Стайлз нахмурился, а когда посмотрел на вход в школу, все прекрасно понял: там стояли Лидия и Джексон. Очень удивленный Джексон и очень разозленная Лидия. Стайлз им широко улыбнулся, проходя мимо.

– Стилински! – окликнул его Джексон. – Неужели ты все-таки отрастил яйца?

– Они всегда у меня были. – Стайлз, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец. – Жаль, что ты их никак не приобретешь! Лидия, искренне сочувствую! И в качестве поддержки могу подарить страпон! 

Джексон что-то выплюнул и, судя по звукам, дернулся вперед, но Лидия молча его удержала. Дерек рядом усмехнулся:

– Сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал.

– А я вечером выражу тебе особую благодарность за это, – засмеялся Стайлз.

– Если раньше не заработаешь наказание, – подмигнул Дерек.

Стайлз быстро осмотрелся по сторонам и пока никто не видит, шлепнул его по заднице.

– Увидимся, мистер Хейл, – протянул он многообещающим тоном.

– Буду ждать, мистер Стилински, – не остался в долгу Дерек.

Стайлз проводил его взглядом до кабинета литературы прежде, чем пойти к мужской раздевалке.

***

Джон был в порядке, и, кажется, наконец-то собрался пригласить на свидание мать Скотта. Сам Скотт доставал всех тем, что хочет укус, чтобы избавиться от астмы. Ни Стайлз, ни Талия против не были, только Скотт не мог определиться, кем он хочет стать больше: вампиром или оборотнем. Эллисон, глядя на это, просто молча закатывала глаза, не пытаясь переубедить ни в чем. Этому у нее было оправдание – она любила Скотта. Поэтому, кстати, и пострадала Кейт. Она, как оказалось, пыталась соблазнить Скотта, но Эллисон вовремя обо всем узнала и выбрала верную сторону, встав за плечо Стайлзу.

Эрика и Айзек приспособились к своей новой сущности и выглядели очень довольными и не такими забитыми. Эрика так вообще стала второй по популярности в школе, что очень злило Лидию, а Айзек теперь играл в основном составе команды по лакроссу, что, в свою очередь, очень злило Джексона. Стайлз посмеивался и чисто из вредности захотел стать капитаном, чтобы добить самооценку бедного Джексона. 

Члены стаи Хейл теперь были частыми гостями в доме Стилински, а в их особняке всегда были рады клану Стайлза.

Дерек же… Дерек был рядом, как и раньше, на что Стайлз уже никогда и не надеялся. И теперь Стайлз не упустит шанс стать счастливым. 

А большего ему и не нужно было.

**Конец**


End file.
